The Clock is Ticking on the Light
by AnExpressionOfWisdom
Summary: Disillusioned by Sirius’s death and his treatment at the Dursley’s, Harry escapes his personal hell before receiving an unexpected inheritance which changes the raven-haired boy’s life. Powerful!Dark!Harry *WARNING: het and slash*
1. Escape

I would like to dedicate this first story to the entirety of the Harry Potter fandom!

I have been reading thousands of stories over the last 6 months or so. It started out as a procrastination tool and by the time my final school exams had I had done more reading than studying. To all those missed out marks! I here by give you..... The Clock is Ticking on the Light!

**Disclaimer: **This is JKR's characters but the plot line belongs to me

* * *

*WARNING* THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC; INCLUDES RAPE, HET & SLASH(most probably) SEX. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH DON'T READ IT.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry woke to a dull thudding in the back of his head. Voldemort had been increasingly active since the fiasco at the Ministry. The green-eyed teen rolled over and glanced at Dudley's old alarm clock, which was remarkably still operational after being crushed by his punching bag, and sighed. It read 2.45am, Harry had not had much sleep since the night Sirius fell through the veil, a combination of Voldemort induced visions, planning and grief were grating on his conscious. Quietly standing up, he resigned himself to another sleepless night and collected his discarded hand-me-downs from the floor where he had dropped them a couple of hours prior.

After dressing he checked the door to his bedroom and found for the third night running that Vernon had forgone the necessity of locks on Harry's door, obviously thinking he had broken his spirit. Harry had a plan in place to get him out of his personal hell. Pulling up the loose floorboard next to his bed, Harry emptied the compartment and placed his few possessions into his Hogwarts trunk, he slipped his father's invisibility cloak out and swung it around his shoulders before creeping down the stairs, with his trunk in tow, making sure to miss the creaky one, second from the bottom. He needn't of worried, as the Dursley's snores could be clearly distinguished as they rocked the foundations of the small house on Privet Drive.

Harry carried on past the snoozing Tonks, letting loose a Snape-like sneer, that would have frightened the Auror had she been awake. Then made his way to the Park, where he spent as much time as possible to escape his Uncle. That thought made Harry grind his teeth, Dumbledore had written to the Dursley's to inform them of Sirius's demise. The letter had arrived by owl and the Uncle Vernon had been beet red when it had landed in front of him. Although after reading its contents a malicious glee had overturned his puggy face, making Harry very apprehensive. He had thrown his nephew into Dudley's second bedroom and locked the door, a week passed before food was pushed through the cat flap. That same afternoon Petunia took Dudley out to the shopping centre, once they were gone the locks clicked open and the great girth of Vernon Dursley pushed its way into the tiny bedroom.

"It's just you and me now, boy. You thought you could threaten me with your good for nothing godfather, but he has left you too. And that wand wont be much good either, your Headmaster's letter informed us that you risked expulsion if you did any funny stuff." Vernon sneered, "Now boy you will earn your place in this house."

It was after that statement that Harry noticed Vernon's sausage fingers fumbling with his trouser zip. His eyes widen and in his delirious state he tried to scramble away into the far corner of his mouldy mattress. As the fifteen year old boy fell back down onto the mattress his Uncle let loose a manic laugh.

"You're not leaving this room until I'm through boy." And with a leer Vernon yanked down the boxer shorts Harry was wearing. Harry cringed and tried to kick Uncle Vernon away but didn't have the strength. Though his attempt caused Vernon to become infuriated and earned the green-eyed teen a forceful backhand across the face. Harry cried out in pain and held his now bleeding nose as Vernon divested himself of his trousers.

The scared teen was now whimpering, "please Uncle Vernon, no, no, please!"

"'Please', Vernon mocked Harry, "oh yes you freak, I knew you wanted it, I bet that is why you loved your godfather so much, he made you his little whore. And you like it don't you Freak."

"No, no Uncle. Don't do it Uncle, please no!" His Uncle leered at him once more before flipping the skinny boy over and without warning thrusting into him. Harry cried out in pain and tears began to leak out of his gleaming eyes. Crying hard he tried to reason with his Uncle, "Stop, don't do it, stop, please, stop!"

When Vernon had thrust into Harry's ass he let out a strangled cry of pure pleasure, and to Harry, his excitement only seemed to heighten with his nephew's tortured howl. Harry tried to struggle but the combined starvation and weight of his Uncle, squished any hope of escape. He just hoped his cries would alert the Order member watching his house.

Vernon lent down and whispered into Harry's ear, "the Headmaster also said I could punish you however I wanted." Before pulling almost completely out and jamming his cock into the hilt with as much force as he could muster. With that Harry's last defences collapsed, he stopped struggling and lay on the bed crying as his Uncle pumped into and out of his aching muscles. He didn't respond to Vernon's hand beating down on his back in an attempt to get a response out of 'the freak', and he was still sobbing after Vernon released his seed deep inside the teen and collapsed on top of him. And he was still sobbing when Vernon pulled out and wiped his flaccid cock on the bed sheets, said, "Nobody cares for you whore" and walked out, relocking the door.

Every afternoon when Dudley and Aunt Petunia were out of the house Vernon would come into Harry's room and ravage the almost unconscious teen. Each time his Uncle Vernon left, Harry's magic would slowly start to restore his ripped entrance, heal the blue and black bruises across his back and repair his vocal chords after hours of screaming himself horse. No rescue had come from the Order and the only contact with his friends was a cheery missive from Hermione but Hedwig had left without allowing Harry to reply. Hermione was looking after her for the Summer.

Harry's limp visage seemed to be his saving grace as Vernon seemed to believe the locks were no longer needed to keep Harry prisoner. Harry had returned the last couple of days because he didn't know where he would go because if he encountered Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place, Harry would be back at Privet Drive faster than he could say Quidditch. The place also held too many memories of Sirius and he didn't want to go back to the place Sirius had hated so vehemently.

In the darkened park with his trunk, Harry flattened his hair over his scar and flagged the Knight Bus. When Stan started his spiel Harry interrupted saying, "the Leaky Cauldron Stan, there is a gallon in it if we go there immediately."

On arrival, the green-eyed teen encountered no one but Tom the innkeeper. Harry booked a room and by 5.30am had tumbled onto the bed, finally free of his sadistic Uncle. Phase one was complete and he had managed it little less than 24hours before his sixteenth birthday.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. The Next Step

**Disclaimer: **The characters & background stories are JK Rowling... I'm only playing with it!

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry spent the following day holed up in his room. He didn't feel ready to face his fandom out in Diagon Alley. Instead he spent his last day as a fifteen year old contemplating his role in the war raging around him.

Without Sirius a chasm seemed to have opened up in his life. If Dumbledore had told Harry about the prophesy and his true role in the battle against the dark, Sirius would never have died, and if Dumbledore hadn't forced his godfather into that old house Sirius would never have tried to break free and rushed into battle like that.

Harry suddenly remembered Sirius's comment in third year at the Shrieking Shack, "The only ones who knew were your Mum and Dad, Dumbledore, Remus and _Pettigrew_." Dumbledore – Dumbledore knew Sirius was not his parent's secret keeper and still condemned him, an innocent man, to 12 years in Azkaban. And that was only what the old coot had done to Sirius. The Headmaster's growing list of manipulations and deceptions caused a hardened shell to form around the raven-haired teen's heart. Dumbledore knew the Dursleys had treated Harry as far as possible from a son and he knew his comment about punishment would be taken to the furthest extent. The old man had always brushed away Harry's lamentations as exaggerations.

Harry didn't trust Dumbledore one iota and his time at his relatives' house this summer had changed him. The saviour everyone was relying on had died. Here was a boy whose alliances had shifted. He had been pushed to far.

Hermione he would keep, she at least had contacted him and her intelligence would come in handy. Plus she kept him grounded. Ron though was a different story. He had shown time and again that he would not side with Harry unconditionally and was very bias and prejudiced just as much as the fanatic purebloods. As for the Order of the Flaming Chickens their disregard for Harry's cries during his Uncle's play sessions had landed them well out of his good graces. He snarled just thinking of the group, it seemed they wouldn't do anything unless Dumbledore gave them a signed invitation.

Voldemort on the other hand had never lied to him. True he had tried to kill him, but then again Harry had given as good as he got. True he had killed his parents but ultimately the blame for that could be fostered on Dumbles as well. Who had forced them into hiding in the first place, drawing the couple into the limelight. Harry no longer cared for the welfare of the muggles bustling along in London completely obvious to the wizards around them. He had first hand experience of the lengths muggles would go to, to remove anything freaky from their world! The teen lying on his rented bed in the Leaky Cauldron was looking out for himself – that included revenge on those who snubbed him.

Drawing closer to midnight and his sixteenth birthday he knew the next step - size up the Order before giving Voldemort a personal visit. His soul was turning as dark as his raven hair. As the clock struck midnight a powerful, magical surge flared in his body causing the teen to blackout.

* * *

Please Review!

PS sorry this was so short I wasn't particularly interested in this part so there is no in depth descriptions, etc but because of its very short tenure I will endeavour to give you all another chapter within the week!


	3. Transformation

**Disclaimer: **You all know this isn't mine and I'm not trying to claim it

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Harry woke the next morning when two wizards started yelling in the next room. Instinctively he whipped out his wand and silenced the irritating noise. Bolting upright, wide eyed Harry dreaded the Ministry owl he knew would soaring in through the window any second. Getting expelled would not help his snake in lions clothing he wanted to pull until he was legally an adult, and no longer had to hide from the stupid trace.

5minutes…

10minutes…

An hour later…

The owl never appeared.

Harry eventually calmed down when he realised nothing had happened. The magical surge last night must have dissolved the trace or something. It was with that thought that he noticed the strong thrumming of magic in his veins, 20 times more insistence then the previous day.

Deciding to push his luck, the green-eyed teen aimed a _Wingardeum Leviosa_ at the beside lamp. It shot into the air smashing to tiny pieces on the ceiling. Definitely more powerful, he would need help controlling this new influx.

Harry put his wand down and instinctively waved his hand saying _Reconcilio_. The lamp pieces pulled together before leaping back on the bedside table. Harry looked at his hand in awe. He had done wandless magic. Unwittingly, and he didn't feel drained like everyone reported. Not only that but he had used a spell that he never learnt at Hogwarts. Inspecting the lamp, Harry couldn't find any evidence it was ever broken. It was far more effective than a simple _Repairo_.

Harry knew he had to talk to Hermione she would be able to explain what had happened to him.

Walking to the bathroom the teen splashed some water his face. When his hands reached his chin he snapped his head up. Staring back at him was a completely different person. Harry started. Gone was the skinny young face in its place was high aristocratic cheekbones and a smattering of facial hair. He also noticed he stood taller than yesterday, by the looks of it he had grown half a foot. His shoulders had broadened and he filled out into a healthy, fit figure. His birds nest had grown longer, down to his shoulders into a sleek style. He would be running to escape the hoards after this new beauty.

He shaved with magic before sitting on his bed by the window with a grace not seen in the teenage Harry.

Without Hedwig, Harry was stuck, he didn't have anyway to contact Hermione and after last night he really needed her help. She might be able to sort out the missing expulsion notice. Not that it was a bad thing, but last year the Ministry missive after the Dementor attack was immediate. He would need her help with this power too, she always had the answers and if not she was the best at finding them.

Watching a raven out the window, Harry concentrated on the lazy flapping of wings, wishing he could be just like the bird and convey the message himself. Unexpected pain in his outer extremities brought Harry back to his surrounding. His arms were shortening and sprouting feathers. His whole body had turned the colour of his hair. Jumping back in horror his now feathered body slammed against the wall. Throwing his arms about, trying to get his balance, Harry realised he wasn't on the bed so much as above it…

With that the boy turned raven plopped back onto the bed and found himself human again.

Again Harry was stunned. He had just turned into a half raven. Once he was over his initial shock he again concentrated on the antics of the raven outside. His body shrunk and his arms turned to wings with glorious long flight feathers.

Harry had his solution. Changing once again, he quickly penned a note to Hermione; placed a strong ward on his room before pocketing his wand, transforming, picking up the letter in his beck and gliding out the window.

The flight to Hermione's was harder than he anticipated. He discovered a newfound appreciation for Hedwig. He wobbled through the sky, plummeting meters before catching himself. In muggle London he stopped for a rest in a nearby tree and thought about flying on his broom. Maybe if he relaxed and let the wind guide him it would be easier. After all, the raven from before didn't have that much trouble. And Harry Potter was not the youngest seeker in a century to be out smarted by a set of wings.

Launching again with his new resolutions in mind the remainder of the trip was a lot easier. By the time he was approaching his best friend's house it felt like second nature. Harry soared through Hermione's window just as the sun was setting. His bushy haired friend was buried in books and only looked up when the pitch-black raven landed on the pile next to her.

"Oh, hello beautiful, who are you?" Hermione crooned as she relieved him of the letter. Harry spotted a plate of untouched food, obviously Hermione's lunch and hopped over. He was very hungry.

Meanwhile Hermione was reading the letter,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have some stuff to tell you and I need your help with some pretty crazy shit that has happened to me in the last couple of days. I need to see you face to face. The only thing is I don't want anyone else to find out, not Dumbledore, not the Weasleys, not anyone. Promise to the raven, he'll know what to do he's an intelligent bird, if I do say so myself._

_Love Harry._

Hermione looked at the black bird pushing the remainder of her lunch around the plate just like Harry did in the Great Hall. "I don't know why he needs me to promise anything he should know I'm with him 100%." At this the raven cocked his head as though he understood and was a bit sheepish about asking for it, Hermione shook her head and said, "Well, here goes nothing. I, Hermione Granger, promise on my magic not to reveal anything one Harry Potter may tell me." A purple glow surrounded the raven and the girl, and she could feel the oath take hold.

Before Hermione could ponder why the glow had encompassed the raven not Harry, the raven disappeared and sitting on the edge of her desk was her very awkwardly shifting best friend.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. An Education

Hi I'm back sorry about the huge break... I found writing this part boring thats why it took so long... sorry if its not up to par!

**Disclaimer: **You all know this isn't mine and I'm not trying to claim it

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"If you do say so yourself. If you do say so yourself! Harry, what the hell are you doing here and since when are you an animagus?" Hermione was becoming hysterical and was slightly hurt that Harry, her best friend, had spent months and months becoming an animagus and not only did she not notice his absence to train, he did it without telling her, without dropping a single hint. Was she that bad a friend?

"'Mione, listen, wait. That is one of the crazy things that you have to help me with." Harry could hear the inflection in her voice. Even if he had changed he still couldn't deal with crying girls.

She continued on, not hearing Harry's words. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, I could have done the training with you."

He babbled hoping to stem the coming tears. "'Mione, I came here to tell you, if I'd done any training you would have been right next to me, there is no one I trust more than you." Getting frustrated Harry grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and shook her slightly, trying to wake her out of this funk, "'Mione! It happened this morning!"

'Mione gave a sob, "This morning? What do you mean this morning?"

Harry internally sighed in relief. "'Mione take a look at me." Indicating his person with his hands, "I woke up this morning like this, after passing out at midnight when I felt a sudden magical surge."

Hermione hiccupped before taking in the changes to Harry's body. Her eyes widened as she took in the Adonis standing next to her. Her skinny, short friend was now taller than her. He had fleshed out with muscle and his shoulders had broadened. She was controlling her reaction with big breaths of air. Hearing this Harry began to worry she was going to freak out on him again.

Then she brought her eyes up to Harry's face. He had lost the gaunt sickly look and in its place were high aristocratic cheekbones. His eyes had deepened as though he had knowledge inexpressible in thousands of books. They had by no means lost their intensity or vibrant shade of emerald green but they alone made him look mature beyond his years.

His hair was down past his shoulders and instead of its usual untidy strangle, it fell in formed waves down his back. Silky and shiny.

Hermione finally found her voice and whispered "Merlin… you're gorgeous Harry." Then she sat back in her chair and drunk in the view still standing next to her.

"Er, thanks I guess." Said Harry, shifting uncomfortably under her intense gaze he settled back against the edge of the desk. "Do you have any idea why these changes would have happened over night?"

"Overnight, hmmmm. What else has changed apart from your looks?"

"Well, my voice has deepened," Hermione who already noticed the sexy baritone reverberating out of Harry's mouth and was starting to think of Harry as possibly more than a best friend. She snapped out of her thoughts as he continued. "And I was able to do magic this morning without getting done by the Ministry. 'Mione, I did wandless magic this morning – completely instinctively, and then found I could change into a raven, at which point I flew over here, looking for answers."

Harry was looking at her searchingly while the bushy haired girl was sitting gob smacked.

"Let me get this straight. You got up this morning, performed wandless magic instinctively then didn't get a Ministry letter, transformed into a raven then flew across London to my house." Pausing to assess the information, she held up a hand as Harry began to speak. "The Ministry may have missed the wandless magic, simply because it's wandless and they don't expect underage wizards to be able to perform it. You will have to tell me more about the animagus change though."

"Er… 'Mione I did magic with a wand as well. I woke up to two wizards fighting in the corridor outside my room at the Leaky Cauldron, so I grabbed my wand and put a silencing spell on the room. I was so shocked I'd done it; I sat waiting on the bed for an hour. I seriously thought I would be expelled on my birthday."

"When nothing came I decided to try some more because I felt this insurmountable power thrumming in my veins. I used _Wingardieum Leviosa_ on the beside lamp and instead of a graceful float, it shot up and shattered on the ceiling. I then put my wand down so I couldn't damage anything else. I mean if a simple first year spell did that what would something more powerful do? Anyway after I had put my wand down I subconsciously waved my hand and muttered an incantation I certainly didn't learn at Hogwarts and vola the lamp was perfect, there was absolutely no marks of it breaking unlike _repairo_."

"After all of that and discovering my physical changes I desperately needed you to help me sort out what the hell happened to me. Of course you had Hedwig so I couldn't contact you that way and I was sitting on my bed watching a raven and when my limbs started aching I was surprised for the 1000th time today by the fact I was suddenly identical to the raven outside. So I wrote you that note and flew over."

Harry was looking apprehensible at Hermione who was in turn stunned into silence.

"If you can do magic why not just apparate over here?" Hermione questioned trying to fit the last piece of her puzzle as a solution started to surface.

Harry just looked beseechingly at her and said, "But I don't know how to."

Hermione walked over to her closet and with a belt created a circle on an open piece of floorboards. She then stepped back and looked at the confused boy sitting on her desk.

"Focus on the circle and think of being in the circle."

"'Mione this is crazy, I cant apparate."

"Just try Harry."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood and a second later he was standing in the circle created by the belt.

"Well, I think that answers that question. Yes you can apparate Harry. It appears that you have an instinctive use of magic but you don't know consciously what it is," Hermione turned to her extensive shelves of books and continued to mutter to herself, "I know its here somewhere – reasons for instinctive magic use – ahh yes here it is."

"Hermione you should know them, if not I could tell you. They are amnesia creating forgetfulness, sudden unblocking of magic or an inheritance of knowledge."

Hermione looked up from the page gapping at Harry, "That's right, well I definitely think its one of the last two since you aren't showing any signs of amnesia. With what you said about the magical surge it could be an unblocking of magic, but who would block you magic? –"

"_Dumbledore_" Harry growled adding another crime to the old man's list.

"Well, even if he did it wouldn't explain the physical changes – they only occur during an inheritance but you're only 16 and an inheritance occurs when wizards become adults at 17. Then again, if you're not receiving a disciplinary notice from the Ministry maybe you've become an adult…" Hermione trailed off.

"'Mione," Harry whined, "It doesn't make sense."

"It could be an inheritance due to you're connection to Voldemort. Your body trying to compensate for the age gap so it's become an adult body, and you were at the Leaky Cauldron so I suppose you've denied an family connection with the Dursleys then," looking up for confirmation, Harry nodded and she continued, "I can only conclude that the combination of those factors have created an early inheritance." She grinned up at the consuming emerald eyes as he took in the information.

Harry started laughing and the deep belly laugh was so intense Hermione couldn't help but smile at the happy site in front of her.

"I bet Dumbledore will be just thrilled!" said Harry with sarcasm dripping from his lips, "His little weapon all grown up. Too bad I now know better than to believe his lies and manipulations. He doesn't have any control over me anymore."

"Will you be going back to Hogwarts even though Dumbledore is there?"

"I don't think I could go back 'Mione, not while Dumbledore is headmaster. I don't trust him in the slightest. All he has ever done is manipulate my life for his own gain. He left me at the Dursleys' for years to be molded into his perfect weapon through torture. He basically invited that vile person to rape me."

At this Hermione leaped from her chair and threw her arms around the man, "Harry, I'm so sorry, you should press charges he can't do that to anyone, let alone a child and his nephew to boot."

When Hermione drew him into her arms Harry flinched like he had been slapped and Hermione cut herself off and almost broke down in tears on Harry's behalf.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect the hug, I'm fine," when Hermione moved back Harry pulled her back to him, "It's alright, I'll get my revenge he is only a helpless Muggle after all. I don't think there is any need to involve legal mumbo jumbo."

"I'm guessing with that attitude the Order has lost you loyalty?"

"Those flaming chickens are pathetic, they obey Dumbledore to the letter, the only thing they did when my _Uncle_ was raping me was cast a silencing spell so the Muggles couldn't hear my distress. I bet they haven't even realised I've left."

"So are you going to fight Voldemort on your own then?"

"Umm, er, well this is the part I really needed that promise for… I'm going to fight with him, well that's the plan anyway, unless fate gets in the way."

"Well that is a big leap." Said Hermione fighting desperately to absorb her friend's plans. Once she processed what he had said about fate she glanced sharply at Harry. "What did that prophesy say Harry?"

"How do you know about the prophesy?" he questioned – only Dumbledore and himself knew the entirety of it and the old man wanted to keep it that way. Then Harry reasoned – it was about him and screw the Headmaster what had he ever done to retain, let alone gain Harry's trust and confidence.

"After the Ministry I read up on prophesies. The reason it had Voldemort and your name on it was because it was about the both of you. I also learnt they never have one meaning and the choices of the people around them influence which direction the prophesy takes. So Harry can you tell me? Maybe we can work some thing out to our advantage."

"Our..?" Harry questioned.

"Yes 'our' you idiot. I said I would stick by you always and I plan to honour it. Prophesy Harry – stay on track."

"Oh, sorry yeh…," Harry proceeded to tell Hermione the prophesy as he remembered it sitting in Dumbledore's destroyed office.

-----

"'Neither can live while the other survives.' Well that is indicative isn't it! To survive and to live are very different, it clearly doesn't mean one of you has to die! If you both learn to live together then you'll fulfill it as well I presume."

"That can be arranged I think." Harry grinned, he couldn't wait to see the look on old Voldemort's face in their next encounter. "Hermione, come back to the Leaky Cauldron with me for a couple of days. You can help me get all this knowledge into my conscious plane. Please 'Mione and you can plan my approach for Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Hermione grinned, "I'd love to Harry. Let me just let my parents know… Oh and could you go outside and come around the front door as if you're here to pick me up. They probably wont like that you're here already."

"Sure thing Sweetheart." Harry said with a wink and dove out the window as he transformed.

Hermione sat there, her heart a flutter, was Harry flirting with her? He was stunning and she couldn't help but hope.

Rushing downstairs Hermione ran into Mrs Granger, "Hi Mum,' she puffed. "How are you? Hey can I say with my friend Harry for a week?"

"When darling?"

Hermione continued in a breathless voice, "Well, you see… I was hoping… could I go-" the door bell rang announcing Harry. "Well that will be him actually." Said Hermione as she bounded to the door. Her Mum glanced at her unusually exuberant daughter wondering what had her knickers in a twist then the door was open and she could admit that stunning piece of ass on her doorstep could easily get any woman squirming.

"Hi Harry, you here to pick me up? It's lovely to see you again." Hermione greeted as she threw herself at Harry for a hug forgetting his recent experiences for a moment. Harry flinched and stumbled backwards slightly before recovering and giving his best friend a hug in return.

"Hi 'Mione, I'm great, I hope you're ready to go," and he flashed her a winning smile. He released his friend and turned the smile on her mother. "Hello Mrs Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your daughter here, my Lady." As he said the last part he bent over her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her. "My name is Harry, Hermione's friend from school. It's so good of you to let her come stay with me for a couple of days. It can be quite lonely staying at Diagon Alley by one's self."

Mrs Granger was charmed, "I am most flattered Harry, please call me Jane but will you excuse us a second. See she dumped this on me just before you arrived."

"By all means Jane, I'll wait here while you talk to Hermione." When Mrs Granger turned away Harry threw a wicked grin at Hermione who in turn just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Once Hermione arrived in the kitchen her mother paused before stating, "I now see why you love Hogwarts so much if he is an example of the boys in your year!"

Out in the hallway, Harry heard a muffled, indignant yell of "Mum!" and started laughing quietly to himself.

Back in the kitchen Mrs Granger continued, "And so polite too – he would make a very good son-in-law Hermy. Oh stop looking at me like that Darling. You cannot deny he is gorgeous." Hermione was frozen in her position against the kitchen bench her mouth opening and closing without a sound.

Hermione quickly regained use of her vocal chords along with a red blush straight to the roots of her hair and sweeping across her checks but before she could get a word in her Mum continued. "Why aren't you going back to his relatives house Darling?"

"Umm... they aren't very nice people and Harry's legally of age," internally Hermione grimaced, "so he has left their house and is getting his own place."

"Dear, are you sure you'll be fine just the two of you? You said the wizarding world is dangerous at the moment. And I'm not sure I want you by yourselves staying in the same room either. Why don't you go to the Weasley's?"

"I thought you just said you wanted him as your son-in-law! No don't answer that we're just _friends_!" Hermione fumbled out, blushing, "I'll be plenty safe with Harry, he's very powerful and I'll only be gone a couple of days. Please let me go."

"You really need to tell me ahead of time if you're going to stay with one of your friends Hermy but I suppose since he is here you can go for a couple of days just make sure you're back for your father's birthday."

"Thanks Mum!" The bushy haired girl leaped up and kissed her on the cheek before bustling out to tell Harry.

Mrs Granger just shook her head. If the two of them haven't got together by the time Hermy got back she would be surprised. When she arrived back in the hallway Harry was floating Hermione's trunk into the room with his wand while the two teens chatted behind it. There was definitely something there she decided.

The mother and daughter chatted for a little with Harry, giving Jane assurances that they would be completely safe and he would deliver 'Mione back in one piece.

They finally started saying their goodbyes, "Bye Hermy darling. You could pick up your father a gift at Diagon Alley, maybe one of the joke things you were telling us about."

"Okay Mum, see you in a couple of days." With a last hug the two teens made their way down the lawn, Harry carrying Hermione's bag. She swung her arm around his waist and with a soft pop the two vanished.

Appearing in Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron he twisted around and threw Hermione a grin, his eyes full of mischief. "Hermy?" he queried with an eyebrow rise.

"Don't you dare call me that Harry – I hate it. It always makes me think of a worm!"

"But _Hermy_ a bookworm needs a wormy name." Continued Harry his voice too innocent for the mischievous smile.

Hermione extricated herself from Harry and gave him a whack on the arm and a withering glare.

"Hey! Alright, no Hermy, got it!"

Hermione flopped down on Harry's bed "Good. Now Harry, we need a plan. What do we need to do tomorrow?"

* * *

Please Review!

There is more coming soon. I promise


	5. Discovery

I know its been over a week but I really had a battle on my hands with this chapter... it just wanted to write itself... completely disregarding upcoming chapters!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this series I would spend my time in the throws of sex - non stop

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Harry and Hermione moved into Flourish & Blotts under a light glamour, which obscured their features into ambiguity. Harry had wanted something like it but for the life of him couldn't think of anything and was starting to wonder the accuracy of Hermione's knowledge inheritance prediction. When he vented his frustration to Hermione she had asked him for a glamour charm and he had been able to supply one.

It was on that discovery that their first stop of the day was at Diagon Alley's most loved bookstore.

Hermione scuttled off to find information on inheritance while Harry wondered the aisles dragging his fingertips along the spines of books. As he progressed further into the store a tall thin book caught Harry's attention. Pulling it off the shelf he examined the worn leather cover. He smoothed his hand over the location where a title would normally reside. When his hand came away gold embossed lettering had appeared. It read _The Power of Parseltongue._ Intrigued Harry started flipping through the pages pausing every now and then.

"Wow… I had no idea… ummm… no wonder people believe parseltongues are evil if they can achieve feats like these." Harry was murmuring aloud when Hermione found him in the back of the store.

"What are you finding do fascinating about a blank book Harry?" she said leaning her chin on his shoulder and inspecting the book Harry was engrossed in.

"Blank?" He replied in astonishment. "'Mione this book is a gem. Its all about ((parselmagic and the increased power levels of parseltongues. It talks about the different kinds of snakes and their magical abilities. There is a whole section on Basilisks and Slytherin's use of parselmagic in the foundations of Hogwarts)).

At Hermione's blank but slightly amused look Harry stopped, that was not the reaction he was expecting from the Queen of knowledge and learning.

"Harry" Hermione started, talking at a slow drawn out tone. "I don't speak parseltongue you'll have to explain that again.

Harry blinked, "Did I just speak…"

"Yeah Harry, you were just hissing excitably to me I couldn't understand a word."

"Oh, sorry. Oops. I guess because it's about snakes. It's a book called _The Power of Parseltongue_" He said closing the book and looking at the title which to Hermione was just a plain leather cover. It's a really intriguing read, ((It explains great magical feats completed by parseltongues and here)) kissed Harry flipping through to a perfectly blank page in Hermione's eyes ((is a page on Voldemort. Did you know he managed to create inferi!)) the book must be self updating " Harry finished in plain English. "I did it again didn't I?"

Hermione nodded. "Maybe its solely accessible to parseltongues. After all it is only letting you speak about it in parseltongue. You should buy it. Though tell the shopkeeper it's a diary, we don't need to advertise our presence with an unusual book purchase."

"Good idea "Mione. Have you got everything we need?" with Hermione's ascent they made their way to the counter.

Once the two paid, Harry shrunk the books placed them in his pocket and they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lying on the bed Hermione was leafing though _A Key to Rare Inheritances_ while Harry was perusing _The Layered Mind_.

"Here, this is about it. _'Due to the overwhelming nature of knowledge inheritances the information is slowly released from the subconscious to prevent mental shock. It is estimated anywhere between 6 months and two years for the information to be completely released.'_ Well that doesn't help if we want it now. I don't want to pretend to be under Dumbledore's thumb for another 2 years."

"Haha, yeah but mental shock don't sound to great either Harry… I wish we could just levitate it into your subconscious."

"Merlin Hermione, you're a genius. We should tinker _Wingardium Leviosa_ so that it specifies thoughts instead of objects."

"Harry you realise that would be a whole new branch of magic don't you, changing material spells to immaterial." Said Hermione in a patronisingly slow voice.

"No, no it should work…" she could tell Harry was distracted he then lifted his wand to his head and intoned _mentis arduus levo_ before promptly fainting.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione was getting desperate it had been 10 minutes and he was still passed out. Shaking his shoulders tears were coursing down her cheeks, she was starting to believe Harry had killed himself, disregarding the proof in the rise and fall of his chest.

During these 10 minutes Harry's mind was flooding with new knowledge and insight. Pages were turned as books were read, match commentaries were heard for each and every professional Quidditch game, detailed maps were viewed for every corner of the world and all of time speed by his eyes, an education surpassing Binns' lessons.

When Harry awoke he felt a heavy weight on his chest ad the front of his robes were suspiciously wet. "Hermione, what's the matter Darling?"

Startled she sat up and released a cry of joy before her face transformed. "How dare you do that to me Harry James Potter! You almost gave me a heart attack – I though you were dead you stupid, idiotic man!" Finished with her spiel she bent down and planted her lips on Harry's. Kissing him as though they were lovers parted for months. Harry gasped and she took advantage by trusting her tongue into his eager mouth.

He flipped them over, lying between her spread legs he thrust his groin into hers and they both released a guttural moan into the other's mouth

Pressed against Hermione's curvy body he became as hard as steel. Her fingers started fumbling with the buttons of Harry's robes. Wanting to feel her fingers on his flushed skin immediately he wordlessly banished their clothes across the room uncaring as to where they landed.

Their bodies melded into one another and the heat within the rented Leaky Cauldron room soared. They were moaning and writhing on the bed as their need built.

Harry sunk one finger into Hermione's hot pulsing centre causing her to throw her head back wantonly yelling Harry's name. His fingers slid easily through her juices and as he moved back in he hit her sweet spot causing her to buck her hips up onto his hand.

If possible Harry was getting even harder as he felt her tight pussy and heard her moans. He could not wait to sink his dick deep inside her luscious body.

Her smell was intoxicating, drawing Harry down. She whimpered when he removed his fingers but immediately forgot their absence as his tongue ran the complete length of her slit, flicking at her clit making her spasm.

He tended to her body lovingly with the grace of a professional, moving from one caress to another taking her pleasure higher and higher before slipping into her while he thrust his fingers in her arse.

Hermione was incoherent as he rode her and before long she flew over the edge screaming his name. Her body bucked wildly and her walls clamped around Harry but he persisted, drawing orgasm after orgasm out of the screaming teenager. Finally he shot his hot cum into her before collapsing in exhaustion.

Shivering from their powerful release they lay side by side. When their heart rates returned to normal Hermione whispered, "I think I'm in love Harry."

He responded with, "Wow. Just wow."

Hermione propped herself up and lent her chin on his chest. "How did you last that long? I would have exploded."

"I was picturing Dumbledore and Trelawney doing it." Said Harry with a straight face.

This made them both burst out laughing.

With Harry's new knowledge the terror of the rape he had endured could be over come because of the insight he had gained. He could now separate the joys of sex from the pain and humiliation Vernon had dealt him. It was by no means forgotten or forgiven but her no longer flinched as Hermione stroked his stomach.

Looking down at Hermione, his resolve that Dumbledore's actions were worth removing from the world solidified. The methods the old man was using could not be called anything but blackmail and treachery. He had the wizarding world under his wrinkled old thumb, a master puppeteer.

Snape was cornered, Sirius was imprisoned and now dead and Voldemort was villianised all because they didn't follow Dumbledore's strings. The last vestiges of the Grandfatherly façade had dispersed for the raven-haired man, and he understood where his allegiance lay.

"Hermione, baby." Hermione focused o the shimmering emerald eyes. "Will you come join Voldemort with me? He has the resources and the following we will need and the old snake face could not say no to the power I wield."

"Harry if I can get that, I will follow you anywhere."

"Yeah sure that was amazing but I'm not positive I want a relationship 'Mione. You see I'm bi and I'm more comfortable chasing after the guys." Harry admitted rather embarrassed.

"Well, I wont pretend that I'm happy to just be cast aside Harry." She started up. "I just lost my virginity and I don't want it to be a one night stand." Thinking for a moment about that amazing sex she continued, "I'm willing to share, so long as I still get to be close to you. An open relationship lets say. We are a couple but if there is another they can be brought in as well. But please can I be the only female? Please, please, I don't think I could cope if I knew another woman was getting it that good – and I need something to hold over that pig Ginvera!"

Harry couldn't believe his luck and agreed immediately.

Moments after the new couple settled down an owl tapped on the window. Groaning and extricating himself from the bundle of limbs, Harry let the owl in and it settled on his shoulders. The letter displayed the Gringotts seal and opening it, it read;

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I hereby summon you to Gringotts Bank to _

_attend the will reading of Sirius Orion Black. _

_The official reading of the wishes of the decreased _

_will commence at __11am on 3__rd__ August._

_May your fortune flourish._

_Grimspoke_

_Head Goblin of Wills and Contracts,_

_Goblin Nation_

Before anything else could occur another owl barrelled into the room hitting Harry in the chest. Removing the letter he read out load.

_My Dear Boy,_

_I understand you will be receiving a summons _

_to Sirius' will reading. You unfortunately will not _

_be able to attend because your safety at the _

_Dursley residence is paramount. I will ensure all _

_of Sirius' wishes are carried out. I will see you _

_shortly._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was incredulous, "He doesn't know I've gone. This is classic, oh I am so writing back and playing with the old fools head." Grabbing a quill & parchment Harry responded.

_Dear Professor,_

_So long as you tell me what happens I am willing _

_to stay put. The Dursleys have never been nicer, _

_but I hope I can catch up with my friends before _

_September 1__st__._

_Harry_

Thrusting it at Hermione he said, "Does that sound like a submissive weapon?"

"I don't see the point of this. You are going to be attending it anyway so he will find out. But it does create the right effect."

"We, my Darling, are going to Gringotts now to request an early reading. Up we get, time to get dressed."

Harry reached down grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her flush against him, cupping her arse and drawing in her lips for a lingering kiss. When she tried to deepen it Harry danced away to commence dressing with a wink. "Later tonight."

Again lightly glamoured the two strode down Diagon Alley to the pearly white bank.

Walking up to the counter Harry intoned, "Good Afternoon, could you please see if Grimspoke is available we would like an audience."

In a gruff voice the goblin said, "Follow me." before jumping from his pedestal and moving away through the convoluted corridors.

He led the couple to a door deep within the maze of passages. A simple door with a golden name plate telling them this was who they were looking for. "He is expecting you." Then the goblin disappeared.

Opening the door Harry allowed Hermione through first. An older goblin sat behind an imposing desk dressed in a navy blue suit.

"What may I help you with Mr Potter, Miss Granger?"

"Hello Grimspoke. I was hoping we may be able to witness Sirius Black's will now rather than two days time as we will be unable to attend on the 3rd."

"Certainly Mr Potter. Just let me locate his disk." Grimspoke turned to the stacks of thin translucent disks in columns against the back wall. Harry could recognise the milky colour, which indicated will pending reading.

Grimspoke returned to his desk and placed one of the milky disks flat on the table. "Mr Potter touch one finger to the disk and then it should start. Once the will is complete we can complete the necessary paperwork."

Reaching out hesitantly Harry was dreading hearing Sirius' voice. A small part of him still felt guilty for his death even though it was through Dumbledore's manipulations.

When his finger made contact an image of Sirius' head was projected and the recorded messaged started.

"I am Lord Sirius Orion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and hereby state that I am of sane mind and sound body – yes laugh as much as you want – and the following are my bequeaths."

Harry smiled at the idea of a sane Padfoot as he fought sobs. Hermione wrapped her arm around her boyfriend providing comfort and receiving some in return.

"To my favourite god son, Harry Potter, I leave the title of Lord Black and all of my estate and fortune as my heir in name and blood – I adopted you at birth, you had three parents kiddo. Check out my portrait in the vault Harry. The following are the only exceptions.

"To Hermione Granger, I give you the Black library – you'll have more use of it than Harry.

"To Ron Weasley, my collection of chocolate frog cards.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I got it in. Haha Cous, cant to anything to me! I reinstate you and your mother to the family tree oh and hereby disown Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

To the Weasley twins, Gred and Feorge, I bequeath you the infamous Marauder Notebook to enhance your mischief; though don't forget to credit the Marauders genius – though you can forget the little rat, Wormtail. You boys are doing what James and I always dreamed of but Voldemort get in the way.

"To my dear Moony, I will love you forever, don't join James, Lily and I too soon old friend. You are the last of the Marauders and as such you should be living in style so I am gifting you 10million galleons. Harry won't miss it so you can't give it back. Get a new wardrobe and bring the Marauders hideaway to life again.

"And finally to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I give you 1knut for your thoughts and a memory, to jog what is lacking in your's, and I expect you to explain to Harry exactly why he was placed with people his parents expressly forbade as guardians.

"Harry – the memory is a fight that Dumbledore witnessed between Lily and Petunia, I never want you to believe your parents would have left you with those people. That being said I don't want you anywhere near those Dursleys or under Dumbledore's thumb so as your legal guardian my final act is to emancipate you Progslet. Play some pranks on your relatives for me. See you in the next life.

"Mischief managed – Padfoot, Prankster Extraordinaire."

In Hermione's arms Harry wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks. "It seems so long since he died, so much has happened but I still miss him, he was the only parent I've ever known."

"Don't worry about that Harry. Anyone would feel like that especially if they'd found someone after the treatment you received at the Dursley's."

Harry cleared is throat and turned to Grimspoke. The Goblin, seeing his cue, said "Please sign these papers Sir and you will be an adult in the face of the law."

Harry signed the papers in triplicate. Once his signature adorned the rolls of parchment they disappeared in a flash of light. At Harry's startled look Grimspoke explained, "Lord Potter-Black one went to the Ministry, another to Goblin archives and the 3rd to your personal vault." Two small velvet boxes appeared on the desk. "My Lord upon your emancipation you have become the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. May I please present you with your family signet rings." As Grimspoke spoke he offered the rings to Harry.

Harry plucked the Potter ring of the plush cushion it sat on and inspected it. It displayed a lions head engulfed by flames. When he slid the ring on his finger there was a soft gold glow while it resized to the perfect fit. When it had settled the flames around the lions head started flickering like a heath fire. Hermione was awed by it.

He repeated the process for the Black ring, which showed the epitaph of a capital B entwined with black roses and like the flames the roses seemed to grow around the B after he placed it next to the Potter ring.

"Mr Grimspoke, will the rings do anything except mark Harry as the Head of Family?" asked an inquisitive Hermione.

"Indeed Miss Granger. They are keys to the main family vaults – these vaults encompass heirlooms and other valuable possessions as well as the family vaults, it allows the head of the family to create and dispense with trust faults and dowries. They also provide protection from majority of jinks, hexes and curses. The Black family has always been suspicious and had the ability to see through invisibility spells built into their family ring so as long as the ring is on your finger no one can sneak up on you."

Harry startled as he felt the two rings on his left pinkie writhe before merging into a single ring displaying the Potter crest.

"Aha! Lord Potter-Black that shows the rings have decided the dominant family. Usually they resolve the issue immediately but the prominent position of both families must have created conflict. You should also realise you now hold 2 Wizengamot seats. These seats haven't been active for a generation, but combined they give you large power in the creation and change of laws."

"Excellent" Harry grinned, "There is definitely some things I can do with that."

"Lord Potter-Black you also need to appoint an account manager. There is currently no Black manager but I can arrange a meeting with the Potter manager to take over the Black one and amalgamate your fortune."

"Yes Grimspoke that is a great idea, I need to get a grip on my estate."

Grimspoke spoke into a microphone on his desk in Gobbledegook and second later a young goblin appeared at the door.

"Greeting Shai, take Lord Potter-Black and Miss Granger to Jambuoy's office. Sir, Madame he is expecting you. May your fortunes flourish." With that Grimspoke returned to his work not expecting a reply.

Therefore when Harry spoke the formal goblin reply, "I wish you golden footprints." The aged goblin snapped his head up on shock, but the pair had already exited with Shai. As they walked away Harry smirked he was sure the goblin was stunned. No wizard had used that reply in over a century.

The meeting with Jambuoy gave him a run down of his estate and holdings. When the pair exited the bank Harry knew the extent of his wealth. He owned 7 properties in the UK and several outside the country, a major share of stock in the Daily Prophet, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, the Holly Harpies Quidditch team and a Muggle shipping line, P&O and his financial situation set him up with billions of galleons – all this combined set the man up as the richest man in Britain shooting well past the Malfoy's.

They had decided to visit Sirius' portrait at another time so were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for another round of fantastic sex.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Creation of An Image

I have reached the next lot of interesting chapters already prewritten after this one so chapters should be more reliable in the next couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this one - this story has taken a surprising twist that I originally did not intend it to take.

**Disclaimer:** You would not find such sex scenes as these in JKR's version yet somewhere along the line she got her name to these characters first - damn it!

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited.... primarily additions to the conversation between Harry and Hermione at the conclusion of the instalment. It aims to aid in the reasoning of Hermione turning dark under Voldemort. Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There was a sheen of sweat - glistening. Hermione's legs were locked around Harry's naked back. There was the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping flesh within the sensual moaning. They reached their climax in unison and Harry pulled out of an insatiable Hermione for the third time that morning.

"Baby, you are going to be the death of me."

Hermione sat up and straddled her exhausted boyfriend with a mischievous smile, "'Saviour Dies by Sex' I can see it now! That is a headline to upset Dumblefuck's delicate balance."

Groaning and pulling a grinning 'Mione back next to him he said, "I don't want to think about that bastard while I'm in bed naked with you."

"So," Said a Hermione with to much energy in her voice, "What is the plan for today?"

"Oh so we can get out of bed now? You've had enough?"

"No, but you have." There was a full-blown smirk adorning his girlfriend's features.

Harry moaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows in shame. Wasn't he meant to be the teenage boy?!

Hermione kissed the back of Harry's neck and started getting dressed, "You really need a new wardrobe Harry. Dudley's old rags just don't cut it for an evil overlord. We should head to Tinteria Lane. It's just off Diagon Alley, it's the main shopping district for cloths." Hermione said to the confused face coming from the bed.

"Okay sounds like a plan," said a sex mused Harry Potter-Black as he rolled out of bed. "I also want to get a tattoo as well."

Hermione squealed and flounced over to the bed, "Where? And what are you getting? Tattoos are so hot!"

"Now that is something I never thought I would hear Gryffindor's resident bookworm say." Harry was grinning. He had found out a number of interesting quirks about Hermione in the day and a half they had spent together. She was a horny devil and wasn't adverse to doing it anywhere. Yesterday she had pulled him into the bathroom of Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlour and slammed up a silencing spell for a quickie.

They had exited the bathroom and a number of patrons were looking longingly at the couple. Harry was in heaven but needed a few hours relief and shopping sounded like that break.

Apart from their aside in the Ice Cream Parlour the two of them had spend a good proportion of yesterday honing their magical skills. Harry had removed Hermione's trace and even though he had multitudes of extra knowledge Hermione was still able to give the _saviour_ a run for his money, she had her own self-taught bank of knowledge. She was lacking in the Dark Arts area so after numerous duels Harry started filling in the gaps in her knowledge.

As they were getting ready Harry continued, "I was thinking about a raven covering my left shoulder blade."

"Apart from the obvious – i.e. your raven animagus is there another reason?" Asked Hermione, intrigued.

"Of Course. 'The father of omens', 'a touch brings death', 'mystery of the unknown' you know that sort of thing."

"Oh and I think the vessel of prophecy definitely fits. Harry that sounds like a great idea. There'll be a raven and a snake championing the dark! I love it!"

The pair had arrived at Tinteria Lane and Hermione dragged Harry into the first shop. By the fifth he was ready for as much sex as Hermione could throw at him so long as they could stop shopping!

He had striped and redressed, been measured and poked more times than he cared to count and his pockets were starting to bulge with shrunken packages. He now owned silken robes and velvet cloaks in an array of colours, from dusty blood red, dark forest green to midnight black. His favourite purchase had been a deep grey cloak with a raven embroidered on the back, even better, at intervals the bird would lift its head and silently call – a truly eerie piece.

Hermione had one final shop in mind before Harry could find a tattoo parlour. Pulling him in and seating him on the lounge in front of the fitting rooms she proceeded to flit around the shop scooping up articles to try on.

Harry having endured her finding clothes for him to try on all day sat waiting for her to push him into the change room, not noticing what sort of clothing this shop was boasting. He only glanced up when Hermione called, "Harry, what do you think of this?"

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. Standing in front of him was Hermione in a patent leather corset, which drew her waist in. Holding a whip out in front of her with a pair of panties, which hardly concealed a thing. Her hair was piled onto of her head in a sexy bun. When she turned to saucily sashay back behind the curtain Harry could see clearly, the panties were crotchless.

Hermione peeked back over her shoulder and could see the smouldering lust in Harry's eyes as he openly stared at her tight arse. His look alone was getting her wet.

Disappearing behind the curtain, and hearing a faint whimper, she grabbed her wand and locked and warded the entrance to the fitting room.

Walking out and towards Harry again she prowled to him and seated herself on his lap. She began giving the man a lap dance. The sensual rocking and gyrating of her hips was driving him insane. Wanting to return the favour he reached down to finger fuck the beauty on top of him. As he made contact Hermione's hands snaked down and drew both his arms above his head as she swung him until he was lying on his back on the couch. She whispered a spell and threads of the couch swarmed around his wrists – her wandless magic had definitely improved. The bondage was turning Harry on so much he itched to get to the wondrous, torturous body above him.

With her hands free, she trailed the whip down his chest. Flicking it against each nipple, as it made contact he cried out in a combination of pleasure and pain. Her fingers then moved down and slowly undid the first button on his silk green button down.

"'Mione, please. I need you now!"

"Naughty boy," she reprimanded fiddling with the fastening on the second button. She was torn between needing immediate relief and the desire to seduce Harry completely in the lingerie she was trying on.

Her desire won out and she banished Harry's clothes before she sunk onto his dick, and began to ride him.

Harry groaned and stretched to touch her leather clad body forgetting about his constraints. He tried to free himself again, "Baby, let me free I want to help."

'Mione simply threw back her head and screamed as she orgasmed. Harry was nearing his climax too, his breathing becoming raggered, he thrust upwards urging her to keep up the rhythm.

With a smirk Hermione slid off him and stood towering above him. "What are you doing? I'm so close and you are so sexy in that corset. Please, please, I need you." Harry was begging.

"Punishment – you ruined my fun Baby. You can have more when we are back at the hotel, but until then you will not go anywhere near it."

Leaving the man whimpering still tied to the couch, she disappeared behind the curtain. She returned to the fitting room lobby dressed, before redressing a fully aroused Harry, then freeing his wrists.

Standing up and pulling Hermione in for a passionate and fiery kiss, he whispered in a husky voice, "You are in so much trouble witch."

With a gleam in her eyes she replied, "I can't wait for my punishment."

Hermione paid for her leather lingerie and a few other surprises for Harry before the two made their way towards a tattoo parlour they had past during their time shopping.

A short time later Harry emerged from the place sporting a large raven centred on his shoulder blade. It currently had its back showing with its head on profile, one amber beady eye starting out from his back. It was bewitched to move as he willed it and he was very proud of the adornment separating him further from his previous self.

That night Hermione used all of her new outfits in successive bouts of fucking – they fell asleep near dawn.

-----

The previous morning the congregation at Sirius's will reading had been on edge. The Malfoy arrogance was shot to shreds when Narcissa was disowned, the Weasley twins could not suppress their grins, Ron's temper flamed – chocolate frog cards indeed, was he not injured by Sirius in his attempt to get at Pettigrew? Didn't he deserve more, Hermione got something much more valuable, that collection would have been worth millions!

The best reaction was Dumbledore's however. He paled before snatching the memories from the Goblin's hand, feeling forever grateful that he had kept Harry at the Dursley's.

-----

Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, I need to go home this evening. It's Dad's birthday tomorrow. My Mum will kill me if I'm not home."

Sitting up Harry drew his girl to sit beside him on the bed. As Hermione settled down Harry stated, "Hermione. Don't do back to school Honey, come join me. I can teach you everything you need to know."

"But Harry, Voldemort's whole aim is to eliminate people like me, that doesn't sit well with me."

"Baby, he killed my parents, do you really think I will just sit back and allow him to continue killing mindlessly. Once I am installed as a leader of the dark forces I intend to destroy Voldemort and take the reigns to rebuild this world. So will you join me Honey? Be at my right hand as Empress?"

Hermione looked at Harry undecided, "Empress? You really intend to go that far? To create a wizarding Empire?" Her eyes glazed slightly as she thought of the possibilities of change to the stagnant world she had joined 5 years ago. Together they could revolutionise the world. Then her more logical mind returned, "What about N.E.W.T.s hmmm? I don't know… I'm not sure… Don't get me wrong I'm with you and don't want to be around Dumbledore for any length of time but its school and I'm not sure if I could just leave it." Hermione said in a small voice. Continuing in a braver voice she said, "I could be your spy inside the castle, what about that? You'll need to know what _he _is up to."

"'Mione, you don't need school you are already better than most of the wizards that have graduated in the last ten years – how many of them could solve a potions riddle depending on their life in their first year? Or work out the logistics of time travel and saving a man's soul?..."

Hermione was swayed slowly and surely as Harry talked her out of a return to Hogwarts, not that it was a terribly difficult task. "I'll come Harry, but it will not be straight away. I've already promised Ron I would spend the final couple of weeks with him at the Burrow."

"Really, I wonder where my invite is." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look but continued, "We will need to post a spy… what about Luna. She is intelligent, incredibly loyal to you Mister, and no one would suspect Loony Lovegood."

"Lovely idea, my love. I will organise it all then come visit you at the Weasley's – let you know what is happening. For now we must go so your mother doesn't run me away with a pitchfork upon arrival."

They gathered Hermione's belongings and the two apparated to Hermione's house in suburban London. Mrs Granger greeted them and was very pleased to hear about the great time the two got up to on their sabbatical.

Harry and Hermione were in the latter's room and as a goodbye for now gesture, Harry drew out a necklace with a glossy black raven on a thin chain and fastened it around her neck. "It's a way to contact me. Tap it with your wand and say my name. I will arrive immediately." She was touched.

Giving his girl one last kiss he said, "Hermione when you next see Ron, the Weasleys, Dumbledore or any of the Order, remember, don't let them know you've had any contact with me in the last few days."

"I'm with you through thick and thin, Harry." Said the girl rolling her eyes.

The boy turned man bowed his head before jumping out her second storey window and shifting into his raven shape and flying off to attend the fast approaching Order meeting.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chaos in the Order

I am so excited! I got so many reviews for this that I just had to post the next chapter in thanks!

**Disclaimer:** JKR's characters blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The Order was oblivious as an extra figure entered after Moody. The black shrouded figure sequestered a seat in the shadowy corner near the parlour while Dumbledore called the meeting to order. Everyone form the previous summer was present except Sirius, which pulled on Harry's heartstrings, one more member missing from the photo of the original Order. In his place there appeared to have sprouted a few new faces. He filed the additions away for later use.

Dumbledore was speaking, "Now, I know everyone present is concerned with the increased onslaught of Death Eater attacks. You have all help to save many lives. Voldemort's plans to attack Diagon Alley were successfully rebuffed thanks to Avery's infiltration of the Dark Lord's inner circle. It is very lucky we now have both Snape and Avery within Voldemort's ranks due to Snape's fall from favour at the moment." There were nods of agreements and a smattering of applause. Avery's back straightened and a smug expression graced his face, Snape graced the room with a sneer.

"There is also something else I need to draw everyone's attention to, which is rather important. Yesterday when I went to retrieve Harry Potter from his summer residence, his relatives said he was no longer there, before slamming the door in my face. Of course I searched the house but still came up empty handed."

At this point Molly Weasley could no longer contain her concern, "Oh my poor boy, out in the world without any protection. Why didn't anyone see him leave? You don't think You-Know-Who kidnapped him do you?"

Avery calmly stated, "No, the Dark Lord has not got Potter, but he is still angling all his resources to finding the boy."

Dumbledore resumed his haunting monologue but Molly seemed to be the only one who cared about Harry's predicament, the cloaked figure could see it in their eyes. Don't get me wrong they all were desperate to find him but not because of him, just because he was their Saviour, The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Yes, that is why we need to also use our time and resources to find our boy before Voldemort."

Clapping started from the shadowed corner near the parlour. Every head in the room spun around to look at the cloaked figure as it made itself known. The figure was then faced with over 50 wands, simultaneously pointed at his chest. Tonk demanded, "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The stranger let out a deep hollow laugh. "Oh dear, what happened to constant vigilance hey Moody?" And without another word every single wand in the room flew into a pile at the strangers feet.

"How I got in here, well that was easy, Dumbledore gave me the address didn't he. Yes, The Headquarters of the Order of the Flaming Chickens may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London, or something along those lines." As everyone whipped his or her heads around to get an explanation out of the old man, the cloaked stranger continued. "Well it was actually Moody who handed me the piece of paper." Moody's single eye widened, he didn't know this dark stranger.

"Yes Moody, I'm disappointed in you. I had stupidly believed your insistence for constant vigilance would have had a larger pull within the Order. As for you Dumbledore, Harry Potter left his relatives in the early hours on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. That my _dear_ Headmaster was five days ago. I must say we are lacking." Everyone present could hear the sarcasm dripping from the stranger's voice as he addressed their leader.

"Who are you and how do you know that information?" Dumbledore asked, trying to maintain a semblance of control.

"Why Dumbledore, I'm surprised at you. I was certain you would be able to recognise you star weapon." Sneered Harry as he moved into the light. There were gasps and wondering looks at the boy, before Moody growled, "You stupid boy, the Ministry can track you, you're underage and that stunt you pulled could draw Voldemort's man, the trace Boy!"

Moody found himself slammed up against the wall as the cloaked Harry Potter stalked towards him. "Don't you dare call me boy." He hissed. Stopping inches form the retired Auror the raven-haired teen stood twirling his wand through his fingers. Calming slightly he started again, "That's funny. Dumbledore have you had notice I've been expelled in the last 4 days?" Before the Headmaster could reply Harry continued. "Of course you haven't, yet I've been using copious amounts of magic. What do you make of that, Mmm?"

Harry turned sharply away from Moody, his cloak flaring angrily out behind him. As he did Moody dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. The shocked faces meeting his made Harry smirk. Molly whispered, "Harry, Harry darling, what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

Harry turned his expressionless face to the Weasley Matriarch, causing Molly to flinch back. That was the problem with her, she wanted a naïve, innocent little kid to nurture, she wouldn't understand what Harry had gone through, and would be constantly trying to change him back. But what he had experienced could not easily be forgotten. Still staring at Mrs Weasley, Harry said in an emotionless voice, "I wouldn't try that if I was you Tonks."

Everyone whipped their heads around yet again just as Tonks gave a strangled yell and collapsed on the ground from where she was trying to get to the abandoned pile of wands. Kingsley was on his feet. "What did you do to her Potter?"

"Nothing lasting."

"Nothing lasting, nothing lasting! Harry, fix her please Har –" Harry cut Lupin off with a wordless silencing spell.

"I think its time to bring in the little ones listening in on this meeting." And without warning he yanked four skin coloured threads leading out under the door. Seconds later the yelling of 4 teenagers could be heard in conjunction with the bumping of flesh on wood as they were pulled unceremoniously down the stairs, and into the meeting room by the Weasley twins invention, Extendable Ears.

The tangle of limbs struggled to get up and revealed themselves as 4 red heads, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. "Kids I thought I destroyed all those infernal things. Fred, George how dare you –"

"It seems security of the Order's secrets are slipping Dumbledore, 3 invasion in one meeting…"

"We were simply too worried over your welfare, my boy."

Harry continued as if Dumbledore had never spoken. "Hello Fred, George how's business going mates?"

The twins grinned, "Business is booming Harry! I must say that stunt was ingenious, you'll have to teach use that – getting in here without any of them knowing, the havoc we could cause…"

The twins trailed off with identical calculating expressions. Harry turned to face the other two teenagers present. As he does a thought crossed Harry's head, _those two could have made it in Slytherin._

Both younger Weasley's had their wands trained on Harry and Ron's face had turned red enough to rival his hair.

"I knew you would turn Dark Potter, it was only a matter of time!" Ron yelled across the room at the still cloaked Harry. Again that hollow laugh rang around the room, instilling silence in the realisation of the changes in their saviour, and the betrayal of his best friend. In the accompanying stillness Harry slowly unclasped the cloak and laid it over the back of the empty chair in front of him. Walking around the chair he fell into the chair with unparalleled grace.

"Go on Weasley, try and hit me. Unlike me that expulsion notice would fly though the door within minutes. For both of you."

Both adolescence were trembling with rage. Ron started to raise his wand but his Mother's voice caused him to pause. "Ronald Bulius Weasley, if you dare to hex Harry I will personally see you expelled and your wand broken." Ron's eyes widened and his wand dropped to his side before he and his sister stormed out to Harry's quite visible smirk. Snape observed the scene from his corner of the room, gears working behind his blank façade. It appeared Harry was far too Slytherin for his own good. Seeing this whole new side to his rival's son, he knew Voldemort would like to meet him. Unlike Dumbledore foolishly believed, Snape was very chummy with the Dark Lord, the only way the Order had foiled the Diagon Alley attack was Snape had been too busy to circumvent Avery's information straight to the Order.

Avery was only alive because Snape had taken an oath to not reveal Order members upon joining. He was however able to create open belief he was excluded from inner circle meetings by revealing to Voldemort he had a spy, hence information was given out to the inner circle with very little warning before the attack. Yes his Dark Lord would be very interested indeed.

Turning from the doorway to look at the still smirking Harry, Dumbledore said, "My dear boy, that was not necessary, Ronald and Ginvera were simply shocked to see you so differently. They are still your friends and you need people to rely on and help you in your life."

"Really Dumbles? Well then shouldn't those I rely on stand by my side irrelevant of my personal decisions? That I have fortunately realised does not include those dunderheads. During this tirade the smirk had turned into a snarl and there was a deathly silence until the youth's use of 'dunderhead', when Snape surprisingly snorted in amusement.

"As for this house, " Harry continued, "It is now under my ownership, and I do not believe you and the Order requested permission to continue using said establishment," Looking around at the assembled crowd he reasoned. "I'll give you one hour to pack and leave. The exception will be Fred, George and Snape."

Dumbledore tried once more to reason with this abruptly different Harry as the Order sat in shock. "My dear boy –"

"I am not your 'dear boy' old man. You lost that right long ago. I expect you all gone within the hour bar my previous exceptions or you will not like the consequences. Now leave my sight." This said in a deadly quiet hiss. Harry lifted the silencing spell on Lupin and address him directly, "You are the only one werewolf who will be able to touch the wands until everyone is outside of this house. Do with Tonks what you will." Indicating the corner he had previously occupied.

All except Fred, George and Snape scurried out of the kitchen under the sinister stare the youth levelled at them. Even Moody limped out in a hurry.

For the next hour Harry sat in contemplative silence as his 3 exceptions sat around him unsure how to react. As the door closed on the final Order member Harry relaxed and turned to Snape. "I believe to have a question for me Severus." He stated.

Genuinely surprised if not outwardly showing it Severus Snape responded. "Yes I did Potter, what did you mean by 3 invasions?"

He shot a rather smug smile across at the twins and replied "I knew I wouldn't get that past you, the third is you course. Severus I do believe you could do away with Potter my name is Harry."

Snape was speechless for a moment. He took in what Potter said, that information, he thought, was only known to himself and his Lord. In the pause Fred and George saw the irony.

"Ah so we have-"

"All 3 invasions-"

"Sitting around this table-"

"Drinking tea." They commented as they conjured 4 tea sets.

Snape found his voice and calm and composed he attempted to pry out what Potter knew. "Potter you are sorely mistaken, I am an Order member-"

"Ahh, but you are not Dumbledore's man are you? There is no use trying to lie to me. I know what happens within the Death Eater ranks better than most. I have seen each and every one on one meeting you and Voldemort have partaken."

Ever the Slytherin Snape tried to find out why Harry had not revealed this before the Order left. "If you know all this then why did you not reveal the presence of a Death Eater to Dumbledore?"

"In case you didn't notice Severus, I am not particularly enthused by the light side."

"Why are you revealing this to the miscreants sitting opposite me?'

"We're with Harry all the way. Changing teams ain't gonna get rid of us, is it Feorge?"

"Why no it isn't Gred, we go wherever this kid goes!"

Harry allowed the twins to answer Snape's question before turning to them and asking, "Boys did the sorting hat consider you two for Slytherin?"

The twins stood and clapped their honorary little brother on the back as they said, "Why yes it did-"

"We convinced it otherwise though." As they processed to find the cookie jar.

"I thought so, it did the same for me."

These 2 statements had the Potions Master's mouth hanging open. The Weasley miscreants and Gryffindor's Golden Boy were not quite as lion as anyone had thought. Turning back to Snape Harry sighed. "Ah Snape, it appears you have discovered some of the most cunning Slytherin's underneath a surprising hide. The 3 smirks directed at him sealed his plan, he needed these 3 on his Lord's side, and it appeared they wouldn't object. It was set in stone with Harry's next utterance.

"Snape tell you master I will see him soon."

With his dismissal the Potion Master acknowledged the 3 remaining boys and left Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Athenakitty** – I hope you liked the chapter and the Order got a good enough kick out of Grimmauld Place

Please Review! PS flames are good too - I got my first one today - it made me smile :D


	8. On the Way to Darkness

Hello my darlings I am so incredibly sorry that I've taken so long to update considering I promised you a fast one. My only excuse is I got into a feirce battle with the next chapter and forgot about this one..... ANYWAY - chapter eight!

**Disclaimer:** No this does not belong to moi - but i wish it did

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Returning to seats on either side of Harry the twins asked the question at the top of their list.

"So Harry-"

"Where do the 3 of us stand?"

"Where do you think?"

"Well after that little display we guess there will be dark marks adorning out arms very soon." Answered he twins.

"For you two yes I believe so, unless I can convince Voldemort of another method considering a possible use as Order informants with the Ears and your inundation in a major 'light' family." Continued Harry contemplatively. "I however have no intension of taking his mark-"

"So why us?"

"Like I said, I have no intention of taking the mark, instead to be Tom's equal, I may be joining him but I refuse to bow down to the man who killed my parent, leaving me to Dumbledore's manipulations." Harry would not tell the boys the details of the prophesy but could not help but think about it. _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_ very fitting. Just because Dumbledore had convinced the innocent teen at the end of last year that it implied he must fight and destroy the Dark Lord does not mean that is the only interpretation.

"I think, boys, it is time for me to visit an old rival." Harry commented as he settled his cloak back on his shoulders, without further ado a black raven appeared where Harry had stood and winged it out the open window.

Picking up their jaws from the ground George yelled after him. "Wait Harry! We still have questions!"

"Yer, like when did you become an animagus?" continued Fred. But Harry just continued to fly away.

-----

Meanwhile at the Dark Lord's Head Quarters…

"My Lord I have some excellent news concerning the Potter boy." Said Snape reverently from his position knelling in front of the Dark Lord. They were ensconced in Voldemort's study and the Dark Lord was seated in a plush brown leather armchair.

The Dark Lord sitting there, had managed to regain the youthful features of his school days. His skin still pale had a more natural glow and his luscious hair again topped his head. Although his eyes had retained their ruby shine and the tongue was still forked like a snake.

"Severus please take a seat," indicating his right hand man to take the matching couch opposite him, "Now where is he so I can destroy the menace once and for all."

'Well my Lord, Potter has changed, I just came form an Order meeting in which a cloaked stranger invaded unobserved then proceeded to undermine Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

Glee shinning from the ruby depths the Dark Lord hissed, "And who was it that ruffled the chicken's wings so spectacularly?"

Unsure how his next admission would be taken Snape paused before preceding, "My Lord, it was Harry Potter." The next second Snape felt like thousands of needles were stabbing him. What seemed like hours later the cruciatus curse was lifted and he struggled to his feet.

"Do not play with me Severus what reasons could _Harry Potter_ have for upstaging the epitome of the light?" Voldemort was angry. Then, as a silence followed he started to recognise the advantages to the dark of a Harry Potter convinced to join, the moral of the light alone would collapse, they placed way too much faith in the boy.

Unnoticed by the recovering professor or the comtemplative Tom Marvolo Riddle a pitch black raven soared through the window, settling on the edge of the desk behind the Dark Lord.

Voldemort came to a decision, "Severus bring the boy to me, I need to speak with him, he would be a valuable addition to the Death Eaters."

"No need Severus, I am quite capable of arranging that myself." Both males whipped towards the desk where Harry Potter was lounging inspecting his nails. In the same instance Voldemort shot a deadly cutting curse at the voice. Although before it reached its target the spell dissolved.

"You are going to have to do better than that Tom if you want to retain your notorious reputation." Taunted the man standing against the desk.

Seeing red, Voldemort shot curse after hex towards the insolent brat, progressively getting darker and darker. The emerald eyed man did not respond, the spells simply rebounded or disappeared. After a while Potter brought his wand up and effectively disarmed and bound the most feared Dark Lord in centuries, before dismissing Snape with a wave of his hand.

Sitting gracefully on Voldemort's armchair, Harry turned to the now bound Voldemort with wands in hand. "These wands are brothers Tom, they were never meant to turn on the other. Hence, that spectacular display in the graveyard. I think its time for them to reunite don't you think?" With that he released the still awe struck Tom. Settling onto the couch without taking his eyes off this new, incredibly powerful person before him. He voiced his most pressing concern. "How?"

Harry smirked, "How what Tom? There are many hows you will have to be more specific."

"How did you get in here? Death Eaters would have seen you, my ward- the wards should have rebuffed any attempt to cross unless accompanied by a dark mark." Tom was dumbfounded, he personally had created those wards and they were foolproof.

"I must say Tom, those _are_ ingenious wards, my congratulations."

"I know that brat, now answer the question."

"Yes it was rather ingenious, to use parseltongue as the anchor, perfect. Just one flaw. Your mortal enemy is also one. Brilliant insight _for the heir of Slytherin_." The final statement was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it was completely logical" Voldemort spat, "You did not have the magical ability to dismantle them you are meant to be in sixth year at school. Considering that, when did you acquire the abilities, knowledge and not to mention magical potential that you have displayed today?"

"You have hit the crux of the matter my dear Tom. My own and a friends conclusion, put it down to an early inheritance."

"An early inheritance! That can not happen, it goes against every law of magic-" Harry cut off Voldemort's tirade.

"So does surviving the killing curse, yet standing in front of you is an exception to each."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, "Maybe I should try that again."

"You could Tom, if I gave your wand back, but it would ruin this lovely conversation." Harry sat back twirling the two wands through his fingers again.

Riddle chose to ignore that in favour of the previous topic of conversation. "What exactly does your inheritance entail?"

"That is a question more worthy of you Tom. On my birthday, I received unrestricted knowledge of advanced magic, wandless and wordless abilities among other things." Harry decided to keep his animagus abilities to himself until such time as it was essential or necessary information for the man in front of him.

Harry threw Voldemort's wand back to its owner. He was confident the snake would be unable to get anything through his defences.

They sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating each other. Tom broke it, unable to fathom Harry's possible reasons. "Why desert the light Potter?"

"Our world doesn't care about Harry Potter. They care only about The-Boy-Who-Lived, their bloody saviour."

"Who said I cared?"

"I know you don't, at least you're honest about it. I've had enough of their games and fake smiles."

"So you've come to take my mark." Voldemort smirked internally. The Order could double its force and still not defeat him with _this_ Potter under his control.

"No." Here Harry paused purely to achieve the gold-fish affect on the Dark Lord and he was not disappointed. "I've come to stand beside you."

"How… how dare you presume to by my equal! _CRUCIO_!"

"I do wish you would detest from your attempts to _crucio_ me Tom. It is starting to grate on my nerves and I am currently trying to maintain your dignity." He was completely unaffected.

Tom gritted his teeth and ignored the jib at his previously bound state. Announcing each word with great venom, he hissed, "Potter. Stop. Referring. To. Me. By. That. Filthy. Muggle. Name."

"Ahh, but Tom it is your name and you can't hide it from me however you try to rearrange it. Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort," Harry spelt it out before rearranging the letters just as a younger Riddle had done, just over 3 years ago. "You must feel some ties to it after all you could have gone with something completely different. Now Tom, what do you say to my offer? Though if you don't accept you will not find me willing to serve you. I am only approaching this one faction of the war because I feel our interest have aligned."

Voldemort was thinking quickly. He was not sure he wanted to share his power of title but losing Potter? Have this cunning, manipulative, powerful Potter against him could be fatal. As a good Slytherin his self preservation won out but he could also see the numerous advantages.

The green-eyed man allowed the Dark Lord to mull his last words over, before resuming. He didn't want to start his own forces when there was already one striving for the same things. "Did you ever hear the full prophesy Tom?" When Tom looked up in astonishment Harry knew the answer. "No I didn't think so." He placed his wand against his temple and withdrew 2 separate silvery wisps of memory. Tom recognising the action summoned his pensive, placed it reverently on the coffee table between the two.

Handing them over, Harry spoke, "The first is Dumbledore showing me the prophesy in his office, the second is later when he is telling me his take on its meaning. I would like you to view both before giving me your opinion."

Tom tipped them into the basin before disappearing into the memories.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. As One Becomes Two

Hi my pretties - this chapter tacts onto the end of the last chapter - I had trouble getting this part out so I thought I would just divide it. The next will be coming soon!

For those that picked up on mistakes thank you - masochinistic is henceforth replaced by sadistic and loin by lion :D thanks guys

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill - this doesnt belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Harry had fixed himself a tea in his boredom, passing the time. Voldemort finally emerged from the pensive. Harry contemplated the shaking of Tom's shoulders unsure if it was an expression of anger or humour. Though raising his eyes to Tom's he could discern the malicious glee sparkling in his eyes.

"Dumbledore truly believes you will be the one to defeat me! His mind is addled. That prophecy should be a warning instead of that ridiculous hope – _will mark him as his equal_. Phaf. What you have displayed this afternoon shows you are a worthy participant in the dark fight. Further more you have a Slytherin tenacity unparalleled by all but myself."

"Oh I'm not sure that comparison is correct, Tommy old boy, after all you were never able to convince the Hat to sort you into the Lion's house, in anticipation of the shock factor you could create." Harry barred all his teeth in a mockery of a grin.

Tom sat back on the sofa and pierced the teenager with a look which burrowed under the skin of many Death Eaters and which gave him his feared reputation. Said teen relaxed further into the seat with a smirk.

"You were almost a snake…? How did you hoodwink that tattered cloth?"

"_Not Slytherin, not slytherin_" Harry mocked in a childish voice, "It was too easy – child's play. Joining together we'll do more than survive, we will both live with any luxury we desire of this world. Both muggles and wizards will fear our names and hope to never induce our ire. Presenting dual leadership over all aspects, equals in everyway."

"Pretty speech Potter. You have the power but do you have the ability to mauver the power hungry fiends you would inherit as followers?"

"Did Salazar talk to snakes?" Harry snapped. "You have a choice Riddle. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you" Voldemort ground out, "On a condition of my own – you desist with the use of that muggle name!"

Brightening up Harry remarked, "Now we've got my accession to Dark Lord sorted can we please use parseltongue in front of the Death Eaters to freak 'em out!"

The elder dark lord groaned, "I forgot you were a teenager – what have I gotten myself into." He paused to think, "but the idea does have its advantages…"

"Of course it does – I suggested it."

"Impudent brat!"

"Hey now – I thought there was a no insult rule." Harry grinned.

Reverting to the previous topic Voldemort said, "Talking about the Death Eaters, you will need to assert your power over them. They will not accept you without a suitable intimidation."

"Give me Bellatrix, Pettigrew and your spy within the order, Avery – he would be a thorn in my side as I have no intention of Dumbledore finding out my new standing before I deem it fit. The three of them will serve as my initiation, shall we say, as their new lord."

"Avery, the traitor! You may definitely decimate him along with Pettigrew, he is nothing but a snivelling rat. Bellatrix though is one of my inner sanctum."

That is my price Voldemort, Bellatrix is mine to do with what I please. She is half crazy anyway surely not a big loss from the forces. I will also require an addition to the dark mark. It is only fair."

"Fine you may have Bella. An addition to the mark is nothing less than I expected. What will you choose as your memento for the light wizards and witches of Britain?"

"Ahh my dear snake, that you will discover at tonight's meeting." Replied Harry with a vicious grin.

Voldemort fumed in silence.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. The Raven and the Snake

I'm so happy - I have over 75 reviews! Can you believe it?

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine as you all well know... it belongs to JK Rowling - lucky bitch

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

The two Dark Lords were seated at opposite ends of the large meeting hall. Lord Voldemort sat upon an enormous throne adorned by silver snakes with emerald eyes shining and catching the light, intricate in its astonishing detail and lavish wealth. Harry considered it an ornament reminiscent of Voldemort's terror of darkness - powerful and excessive without any depth or meaning to the cause.

The Boy-Who-Lived had opted for a wooden throne craved with Celtic symbols and magical runes. The elder of the two men had scoffed as his choice stating all the wealth and power of his station required a more extravagant seat. When this was said Harry merely smirked and sat upon his throne eagerly anticipating the up coming meeting. He knew the understated elegance and power emanating from his chair signified a change the light side would deem more terrifying because it represented the systemic annihilation of their ideals under the thumb of their once saviour. He knew what he wanted and was willing to do anything to get it.

Voldemort had seated himself opposite his new partner and summoned his - _their _minions. With multiple pops of apparation Death Eaters surrounded Lord Voldemort in a semi circle formation. The meeting commenced and sitting behind the backs of the semi circle their new Dark Overlord smirked. They didn't know it yet but they would learn to respect and fear him as much if not more so than Voldemort. Contemplating the oblivious Death Eaters the Raven threw his legs over the arm of his throne as he lounged.

---------------

The hissing from behind the assembled Death Eaters did not deter them, assuming the noise was Nargini talking to their master. When Voldemort responded looking above their heads at the other side of the hall they persisted with their forward gaze.

Voldemort returned his attention to them and gestured to the back of the room, "Harry Potter has joined our cause, welcome him as your new Lord."

As a collective unit they turned and saw the lounging Boy-Who-Lived. In a state of shock the reactions consisted entirely of hanging jaws and frozen positions. No one was moving - stunned into silence and submission.

He smirked, stood up, then stalked towards the startled Death Eaters like a jungle cat after its prey. Harry Potter stopped at the head of the semi circle in front of Tom's throne and his eyes gleamed.

"Hello my pretties, this I believe is no way to greet your new Lord." Their new leader then flicked his wand and suddenly the necks of all those gathered were clearly displayed as they were forced to bend double at he waist. With a certain amount of satisfaction Harry released the spell. "That's better. Now it appears we need to update your dark marks to include myself, after all we cant have the histories forgetting one of its most important figures now can we?" He purred dangerously.

Harry beckoned Bellatrix Lestrange from her position to stand in front of him. Circling the woman he purred into her ear, "That was an awful thing you did to your cousin Trixie. Especially considering his relationship to your new Lord." By this stage Beatrix was shaking in terror. "For your serious lapse in judgement Lord Voldemort has allowed me complete discretion with your life." He paused here allowing the complete implications of his words to sink in.

"Give me your arm Bella." A shaky arm raised to bare the dark mark with a snake slithering through the eye socket of a skull.

Harry pressed the tip of his wand harshly into her flesh covered by it. She let a whimper of pain out before Harry looked into her eyes and said in a cold voice, _"Cambire."_

Beatrix's scream of anguish resonated through the cavernous meeting room. She finally collapsed on the ground dead. The rest of the circle looked down at the discomfort in their arms. Some of the more intelligent present, such as Lucius and Severus were in awe of the power needed to change everyone's marks through a single focus, and were very glad they had not enticed the ire of this new demonic Harry Potter.

Their mark now featured a raven swooping down across the top of the skull, wings out stretched and beak extremely pointed. Many wondered why a raven but their sense of self preservation warned them against inquiring.

Potter contemplated Beatrix's body with a blank façade until the shuffling feet of the Order's spy started to grate on his nerves.

"Ah my dear minions, do not despair your show is not over, is it Avery?" He questioned the man with a sharp glare.

With confirmation he was indeed discovered Avery attempted to apparate away only to find strong wards in place.

"Apparated nor porkeys will help you traitor. Voldemort and myself set wards so you can only leaved when you are dismissed." Though I believe a nice present of your head on a plater to the Order will suffice."

Without another sound a flash of red light severed Avery's head from his shoulders. It hit the ground at the same instance as his knees with an echoing thud, rolling forwards to stop at Harry's feet, next to Beatrix's body.

There was one more item of business for Harry. Picking up Beatrix's wand he transfigured it into a cage and put it open on the ground.

"Wormtail," Harry sneered. "Its very fitting name for you Pettigrew, but you sacrificed your right to that nickname the minute you betrayed my parents. The Marauders will forever be tainted by your presence in their group. You successfully murdered one, incarcerated another and impoverished the third. Now transform rat I am invoking the life debt you owe me."

The remaining gathered tried to work out when Pettigrew could have possibly created that type of bond and its implications.

Once the rat was secure in the cage Harry had transfigured, the new Lord of Darkness retrieved Pettigrew's wand before apparating to the Ministry Atrium.

The Death Eaters still at he meeting room turned to Lord Voldemort.

"You would be fools to cross my new partner. As you can see he is merciless. I will advise you of one thing. Do not underestimate him because of his age. Snape stay behind the rest of you; Dismissed."

There was bowing and scarping before hundreds of apparation pops of people only too glad to escape and truly think about the Raven. Severus Snape moved to the centre of the room and knelt before his Lord. Thinking of Potter as another of his Lords made him feel almost sick. Instinctively he clenched his arm where the new mark was burned. The Brat was powerful and decisive the perfect person to help lead their side to victory but his name stood out as his school yard nemesis. He would have to make peace with is past before he could accept his new Lord.

Voldemort spoke, "Snape, report back to Dumbledore tonight's events. Though I want you to conceal Potter's identity, say he was cloaked and his voice distorted. Also say Pettigrew never showed for the meeting if the subject arises. _Curcio."_

Once Snape recovered from the exposure Voldemort's voice became deadly in dispersed with hisses, "If I sssso ever asss mucssssh assss catcssssh hint of another ssspy in out midssst you will not ssssurivve the night."

With that Snape bowed once again and apparated away.

With his robe billowing behind him Lord Voldemort flew up to his chambers to attend a little problem of his own.

The aura that Potter had radiated during that display had caused this Dark Lord to harden. Glad the Death Eater's attention had been focused on the object of his thoughts rather than himself he had resettled his robes to conceal his long soft dick.

He was drawn to the power but as the meeting progressed Tom Marvolo Riddle had noticed for the first time the physical changes to the boy in front of him. The man he corrected himself as he recalled the sexy hulking shoulders and height. The hair had been twisted into a ponytail at the base of his head and Tom could not wait to release it and feed his fingers through the silken locks.

He recalled the flashing of his vibrant green eyes from their meeting yesterday and moaned. Voldemort needed to see that again as he thrust inside the powerful man.

By the time Voldemort had reached his bedchamber he was straining for release. Slamming the door closed he freed his cock and pumped his shaft until he came. Spurting his seed over his still clothed chest the Dark Lord slummed against the back of his door. He had been unable to make it to his bed.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Ministry Appearance

Please note that just because I'm writing a fanfic doesn't mean I will follow all conventions i.e. pairing all love interests - some characters will have to dwell in disappointment.

**Disclaimer: **This is mine - the plot etc but the characters I have borrowed from JKR

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The image of a mature Harry Potter striding through the Ministry brought many stares his way. A silence fell as he passed. The people did not know how to react after their dismissal of his warnings the previous year. That and the physical changes, they assumed had occurred over the summer caused many mouths to water over this fit Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry passed the wand registration by subtly confounding the guard before proceeding to the lifts.

Even though the Atrium was bustling no one joined Harry in his lift. He ascended alone to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As he neared his destination Pettigrew's squeaks grew with increasing volume and he squished himself into the far back corner of the cage.

The doors opened and Harry walked out into the open area of Auror desks. The rat's squeaking drew numerous looks, and as the identity of the new arrival percolated through the office, more faces turned towards Harry. While this was happening Harry scanned the office for 3 people. Spotting them he called out.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt and Puce," indicating a person he knew had just been at he Death Eater meeting. "Come with me. I need you present for a discussion with Madame Bones."

The Aurors were taken aback. Here was a sixteen year old boy, however famous, commanding Ministry officials to a meeting. What right did he have? The three called, curiously made their way over and moved off towards the Head of MLE's office. Bets started being placed as soon as Harry was out of hearing range. How long would it be before Harry Potter was kicked out on his arse.

Opening Bones' door, to the protest of her secretary, Harry stepped into the office. Without looking up Madame Bones declared, "I'm sorry. I am currently very busy, please make an appointment with my secretary and an Auror or myself will attend your problems in due course."

Harry continued forward, placed the caged rat on top of her paperwork and remarked, "Madame, I do believe you should address my issues now. Sitting on your desk is a captured Death Eater and evidence to prove another man innocent of a heinous crime."

Finally raising her eyes, Madame Bones gave him a piercing stare. After surveying him for what seemed like hours she nodded and moved her work to the side.

At this signal Harry called over his shoulder to the 3 Aurors who chose to wait outside rather than risk their boss's tongue lashing. As they entered all Madame Bones could think was _The audacity of youth!_

Harry had chosen these three Aurors for a reason. Tonks and Kingsley were to report back to the Order, Harry's continued work for the light in his capture of Pettigrew giving them false hope. He had also called them in the hope Bones' infamous temper would be stirred in their obvious perversion of justice, due to their inaction against Sirius the previous year. The Death Eater was brought in so he could report the to the others amongst the ranks the consequences of betrayal.

Madame Bones broke the ensuing tense silence in clipped tones, "Mr Potter, care to explain why I have a terrified rat on my desk?"

"That rat Madame Bones is your evidence that Sirius Black was innocent of betraying my parents and killing _Pettigrew_ and all those Muggles 15 years ago." The slight inflection of Pettigrew's name did not go unnoticed by Bones.

"Mr Potter, how can you suggest that mass murdering psychopath did not betray your parents. There was nothing left of Pettigrew but a finger. Black is the reason you are an orphan. And how can a rat possibly claim otherwise?"

"Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. It was him who betrayed my parents and framed my godfather and he is currently seated in that cage on your table. I can not as I am restricted, being underage, but you could cast an _Animagi Revealio _ on that trash before dismissing my story."

The three Aurors were not surprised, they merely had grim expressions, knowing the truth of the youth's words.

Amelia Bones was shaking. The implications that Pettigrew was alive and sitting infront of her in a wicker cage meant the Ministry had wrongly imprisoned someone in Azkaban for 12 years, they had betrayed the Potter legacy.

Collecting herself she summoned the three present Aurors to prepare to bind the prisoner if necessary. Appreciative now, of Potter's foresight to bring them, though she would never admit it out loud.

She glanced up at Potter as she was preparing to cast the spell and she hesitated momentarily. He was looking at the rat with the deepest look of loathing she had ever seen and she fervently hoped his story was true for the boy's piece of mind.

"_Animagi Revealio"_

in the cage the rat started to twitch seeming reluctant to change then everything was moving at double speed. The wicker cage shattered and a man resembling a twitching rodent tried to rush for the door. Simultaneously he was hit with two _Impedima_ and a _Petricous Totalis_.

"Shacklebolt, Puce, place the prisoner in that chair we will administer the vertiaserum now." Bones proclaimed in a purely professional voice as she drew a vial of the clear potion out of her desk draw.

Tonks took the potion and dropped 3 drops on Pettigrew's tongue.

Harry sat back and observed the commotion unfolding in the office as Pettigrew revealed everything he had done in the 1st war and 2nd. Fortunately, Harry had silenced him on the subject of the new Dark Lord as the investigation came closer and closer to the present.

When his forearm was revealed there was a collective gasp. Three of the Ministry officials were flabbergasted by the added raven on the symbol of dark burnt into their prisoner's arm.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. It appears Old Voldie, has create a new faction or something of the sort, doesn't it. I noticed it before this traitor transformed." Harry spoke this in a airy manner as the questioning shifted. The death eater among them played his part well questioning fervently but none were able to get past the information block on Pettigrew.

Madame Bones closed the questioning and sent Puce to transport Pettigrew to Azkaban awaiting trial. She then turned to the Golden Boy wearily.

"It appears that you were correct Mr Potter. The Ministry owes you and Mr Black an apology. I hereby summon Sirius Orion Black to the Ministry of Magic for a formal apology and compensation for unfair imprisonment."

"He will not appear Madame." Was Harry's forlorn statement.

"What do you mean? He can not ignore a judicial summons in the name of goodwill."

Turning to face the two remaining Aurors with a rye smile Harry asked, "Yes, Kingsley, Tonks I believe one of you could enlighten your superior of my Godfather's current situation."

Madame Bones was perplexed. Aurors under her care had sworn an oath to report criminal activity and pacify threats to society when they completed their training.

Tonks gulped. Dumbledore had removed their oaths so they could operate effectively for the Order, as not all their dealings were strictly legal. Harry's unintentional sell out of Kingsley and herself would cause many shortcomings of information in the Phoenix ranks.

Swallowing again Tonks met the piercing gaze of her boss. "Sirius Black was killed in DOM at the end of last year fighting against Death Eater forces the night Voldemort was finally revealed."

Turning with a stone expression to her other Auror she queried, "How often did you encounter the fugitive?"

"Regularly throughout the year Madame." Replied Kingsley who could not add the location or reason due to his oath to Dumbledore.

Madame Bones stood and lead Harry over to the door opening it she shook his hand and farewelled him.

"Thankyou Mr Potter, for drawing these issues to my attention. Due to Mr Black's demise his compensation will be passed down to his heir. I will advise you the date of Pettigrew's trial as I am certain you would desire to attend and achieve closure on your loss. Have a good day Mr Potter."

The Aurors were perplexed as Puce lead Pettigrew towards the Azkaban portal. Then further stunned by the amiable handshake between their Head of Department and Potter. The Gryffindor Golden Boy paused as he departed and said, "I believe Neill over their won the poll Gentlemen."

"How…?"

Glancing at the sheet of bets one of the older Aurors confirmed Neill's winnings – he had bet on Potter being cordially farewelled. Slowly coming out of the shock Harry Potter had caused, the young Auror was questioned. "You a seer or something mate?"

He replied, "No, I was at Hogwarts with him for 2 years, even then he knew how to handle people."

By this stage The-Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared down the lift and the eerie silence from Madame Bones' office indicated that not all participants had survived unscathed.

The contingent of Aurors returned to work until the desk spaces of both Tonk and Kingsley threw their belongings onto the floor. Known by all but rarely witnessed this indicated the immediate dismissal of 2 of the company's most gifted Aurors.

When Tonks and Shacklebolt stumbled out of the office they retrieved their stuff and apparated away without acknowledging quests for reasons why.

-----

Harry Potter emerged into the Atrium to the flash of cameras and reporters.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter…"

"-why are you at the Ministry-?"

"-is it true you fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"What do you plan to do about You-"

"You-Know-Who, is he really back Mr Potter?"

The questions flew at the raven-haired young man, causing him to smirk. Holding his hands for silence the noise dropped off but the cameras keep flashing.

"Hello all, I will not be answering any questions at this stage." When the massed reporters started to protest he silenced them with a look. "As I was saying, I will inform you that yes the Dark Lord has returned and yes I fought his in this very room less than two months ago but the primary reason I am here today was to clear my Godfather's name."

"Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years. It was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He is now behind bars awaiting trial. For any further information please contact Madame Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, as I am late for an appointment."

With that Harry Potter strode to the fireplaces while the press swamped the lifts.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Black Innocence

Everyone thank **Therio**... they pointed out a grievous error in chapter 6.... i forgot momentarily that you are not all mind readers... anyone that knows me will testify that most of hte time I only remember to tell everyone about half of what is floating around my head... the conversation between Harry and Hermione is missing a large section that will better explain the reason for them joining Voldemort.... I will rectify that soon hopefull... also it is better explained in an up coming chapter at the burrow.... thank you all my loyal readers for keeping with this fic and giving me those juicy reviews... 111 was my aim before I would post this chapter so vola here it is... for those of you who bother to read this intro... my next target is 130 reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... read and enjoy my lovelies!

One more note: I am disappointed in all the bisexual hates... I thought this world was past those type of prejudices... I mean there has been no man on man love yet people have stopped reading this fic just because I mention the word 'bi'.... I am disappointed....

**Disclaimer:** I'm always travelling, I love being free, so I keep leaving the sun and the sea, but my heart lies waiting over the foam. I still call Australia home. (Peter Allen) See I'm not a british multi-millionaire author

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter Twelve  
**

GUILTY THEN PROVEN INNOCENT – Rita Skeeter

Yesterday it came to light that widely believed mass murdered Sirius Black is innocent. Sentenced to Azakaban for Death Eater activities including the betrayal of the Potter family and the murder of over a dozen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, he was declared innocent after Pettigrew was captured and brought to the Aurors by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was very emotional as he emerged in the Atrium, tears running down his face he declared, "My Godfather saved my life 2 months ago in a Death Eater attack and I have now completed my promise to prove his innocence. If only I could have achieved it before his death."

When interviewed on this catastrophic negligence of justice Madame Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, had the following to say, "It was a very hectic time at the end of the war and most people just wanted to move out from under the shadow of darkness that encompassed that time. There will be a full inquiry as to the prisoners of Azakaban as no one should be subjected to such a horrible place unless guilty of a heinous crime. Compension will also be rewarded to Mr Black's heir."

Mr Black died fighting for the light even with the prejudice of the Ministry. He is a noble man who's actions and wrongful imprisonment deserve to be remembered as an example of true heroics.

Peter Pettigrew has been striped of his Order of Merlin and incarcerated in the wizarding prison after being dosed with Veritaserum and will wait there until his upcoming trial.

More information on the Pettigrew case – page 3

Check out the new sexy Harry Potter – page 6

---------

Harry was visiting Hermione on her last day at home before heading to the Burrow. They were currently lazing on the deck chairs in Hermione's backyard. Mrs Granger had just brought the pair out some freshly squeezed lemonade to enjoy on the rare sunny day.

Hermione was reading her Daily Prophet with pursed lips.

"Rita Skeeter is a menace. 'Tears running down his cheeks'! Really!" Said Hermione indignantly.

"Its not so bad 'Mione. And its perfect Dumbledore fodder. He won't suspect me as the new dark lord if I break down in public."

"Hmm…" Hermione agreed, "I like this other article on page 6 though. 'Tall dark and hansom, this whole new Harry Potter will easily make this years Witch Weekly's top 50 bachelor list!' One problem though babe, I have no intention of letting you become a bachelor."

Harry was laughing at her possessive attitude. He then leaned over and granted her a passionate kiss. "Don't worry honey, I'm not giving you up."

"Good" said a content Hermione.

He gave her an indulgent smile, "When you're at the Weasley's I'll come visit. I need to talk to the twins as well."

-------

Dumbledore was seated in his office at Hogwarts with today's Prophet in hand. He couldn't work out what Harry was up to. Here at least was proof that he wasn't dark. He was capturing Death Eaters. He was exposing himself though, needlessly creating a huge target on his head. If only he could find the boy, calm him down and return him to his relatives. He was not safe.

-------

Severus Snape had flooed over to Malfoy Manor after reading the paper that morning.

Lucius and himself were currently ensconced in the study nursing a brandy each.

"I highly doubt he was crying – Skeeter is prone to embellish the facts especially where Potter is concerned."

"That is high praise coming from you Severus. I thought you hated the brat."

"Lucius, after the last couple of days I can not but respect him. He has shown he is nothing like his arrogant, good-for-nothing father. The change of the marks yesterday is the least of the things I have witnessed in the last 2 days."

The two death eaters flexed their forearms where the raven had been added yesterday. "That was a very impressive piece of magic. Where did he accumulate that power. Draco reported his inability to comprehend spells as simple as _reducto_, laughable. Then suddenly he is able to manipulate dark soul based web spells from a single focus. It appears we have underestimated the lion and he has come to rip our heads off."

"I am sure the lion is only skin deep Lucius."

"Pfft. He was sorted into Gryffindor Snape the house known for its rash descisions. I am sure he hardly planned it out. A teenage rebellion if you will… If slightly extreme."

"It was planned Lucius. You don't know the full story. Potter told me himself he as almost sorted into Slytherin and I am of the mind to believe him."

Lucius Malfoy was gobsmacked. He sat back in his chair and downed the remainder of his brandy before asking, in a small voice, "And what is the rest of the story?"

Snape then commenced a recitation of Harry Potter's movements between the Order and the Dark Lord over the last 2 days.

------

The new dark lord was out to make a name for himself. It wasn't the time to identify himself just yet. He was going to play with the wizarding worlds fear of the unknown. Masquerading around under guise would create widespread panic. Just the effect he was looking for.

He had planned a final goodbye for his relatives and had choosen five death eaters to accompany him. That is why Harry, Severus, Lucius and 3 other nameless death eaters were stalking up Privet Drive. They were in their black robes, masks firmly in place.

Harry was not dressed as the other 5. He was outfitted in midnight blue wizarding regala. His raven cloak drapped across his shoulders. He was a sight to inspire fear and respect and he was nearing the house that shaped him.

Lucius and the other 3 death eaters didn't know what or where they were. They were taken by there new lord, singled out at the previous evening meeting for 'special service'. Snape however had a vague clue as to their destination, having done his own shifts of Harry Watch for the Order. He did not understand why the boy would lead 5 death eaters to an assault on his _doting _relatives.

He did not however get a chance to contemplate it further. Potter knocked confidently on the front door.

Large lumbering steps could be heard from the hall inside before the door was flung open and a purple walrus greeted them.

"Boy!" the fat man spat, "What the fuck are you doing here freak? Have you come back for more, whore?"

Harry took a measured breath, he was here to put his demons to rest, "Hello Uncle." Before pusing Vernon backwards with a silent command. He didn't think he could restrain himself if he touched the fat pig and he wanted to draw the punishment out.

Without a backwards glance to the 5 stunned death eaters behind him, he summoned, "Come Lovelies. We have some business with my worthless excuse of a family."

_This was Harry Potter's family?!?_ The fat bastard with a wiry mustache, the cowering chicken of a woman now crouched behind the armchair and the balloon which had just rolled down the stairs after falling at the top with a squeal? Looking around the pristine, clinical hallway and living room none of them could spot any indication that a dark haired wizard with emerald green eyes had grown up here.

Harry asked, "Petunia, please bring Dudley into the living room. I would like to say goodbye. After tonight I will never see any of you again." His voice was sickly sweet, a perfecty innocent voice that the gathered death eaters were beginning to associate with their Dark Lord at his most dangerous.

The only response garnered was a terrified squeak and she disappeared further behind the armchair. It looked like she at least knew the meaning of white masks and black garb.

Harry continued in his sweet voice but it now had an edge not there before, "I believe I asked you to retrieve your son Petunia. Perhaps you need some encouragement. _Imperio._"

Vernon's face was turning purple and he began spluttering at the appeareance of his nephews wand. "BOY! Release her immediately, you're not allowed to do magic outside –"

With a flick of his left hand the obnoxious brute was silenced and a conjured cobra with its hood flared stopped Vernon in his tracks. All the while his wand was focused on Petunia as she stood and brushed off her summer dress. At this extraordinary show of power Snape gave Malfoy a very pointed look.

Petunia pottered over to the bottom of the stairs where Dudley Was still collapsed on the floor trying not to be noticed.

"Duddikins, please get up your cousin wants you in the living room." Dudley wimpered but didn't move.

_Tell him everything is going to be ok_ whispered Harry's voice in her head. _Tell him I just want to say goodbye to my dear cousing. Tell him Petunia._

His pliant Aunt coaxed Dudley into the living room with promises of his favourite foods and piles of presents.

Vernon was sliently yelling at Harry to releases his family but kept his distance, as every time he moved the cobra struck at his heels. His nephew simply smirked. He was enjoying playing with his relatives.

"That's right, Petunia. Put Dudley right in front of me."

Harry released the pathetic woman from the spell and she rushed back to Dudley. A desparate look in her hazel eyes. "Honey, get out of here these are bad people! Lily told me that are out to kill and to run if they ever came anywhere near us. Come honey, we have to go." She had grabbed her son's hand and was dragging him towards the hallway.

Harry let them almost reach the threshold before slamming up a wall, a perfect meld wihte the rest of the room. No way out.

"Tsk, tsk. You didn't think I'd let you go did you? No, no, no. You Petunia will watch myself and my collegues torture your husband and son before killing them respectively. You dearest Aunt will watch all of this before earning your own end."

Vernon had finally paled and ceased his incessant, yet silent, yabbering.

As Harry manovered over to the couch, the death eaters spread around the perimeter of the room. As he sat down, he yanked Petunia across the room with his magic into his Uncle's prize armchair where the threads of the appolstery bound her to the sea.

A brief reminiscent moment of the way Hermione had used that spell in the lingere store triggered his more teenage side but he pushed the pleasant thoughts away for later.

He turned his glowing eyes towards Vernon and his snake guard. ((Come here my darling)) Harry hissed at the cobra. The snake slithered over to the Dark Lord, and up his extended arm, finally settling around his neck, but not before striking once more at the lumbering walrus as it tried in vain to stumble away from it.

The dark Lord addressed his followers. "Now dears, I want you five to be creative with is piece of vermin. Impress me, leave him begging for death before I finish him off."

He then sat back and watched the commencing show. Lucius started the assault with an extremely dark spell which prevented the departure of the victim from this world before its release.

Snape followed that with a royal purple light that caused the blubberous whale to howl in pain. Next was a skin peeling curse. It started at the finger tips and it slowly peeled the purple and white marbled skin off his body leaving red, exposed, raw inners.

As the skin continued to peel of his body a blue _effercio vestrum facies_ curse had Vernon chewing his arm as it made him insatiably hungry. That brought a smile to Harry's lips.

Petunia was whimpering at each of Vernon's screeches of agony. She had her eyes closed tightly and her head turned away. When Lord Potter noticed this he spelled metal claws to keep her eyelids open and trained on her husband before turning back to the ensuing entertainment.

Harry decided to add to barrage of spells tormenting his uncle. On top of the skin peel, half devoured arm, stitched closed mouth, torn out fingernails and needle-like pain radiating across his back his nephew added a potent lust curse. This was particularly dark. A perpetual state of pronounced desire that would anagonisely keep the victim just outside climax though if fulfilled it would kill the victim at the highest point of ecstasy.

Harry warded himself and his minions against Vernon's sight, and allowed that beast to decide between his wife and son.

The half ruined body with piggy black eyes spotted Petunia first. He ambled over to her bound form ripping off his trousers as he advanced. He reached the terrified woman. His flabby arms however were not strong enough to wrench the upholstery apart to get to her.

With a roar, muffled by his knitted lips, he turned in a violent rage. Not seeing another target immedately he attempted to complete himself with his palm but his arm could not reach his dick.

He was lumbering, trying to find anything to sate himself with. Then he finally spotted Dudley. His eyes lit up with the malicious glee that Harry remembered well.

The pantless fat man wobbled towards his son his blood dripping to the floor from his deformed body and his erection bobbing intime to his elephantine steps.

He reached his whale of a son and flipped him on to his stomach. "No Dad, what are you doing? Get off me Dad."

"Vernon get away from Dudley. Get away from my son. Come take me. I can take it, he cant Vernon, please don't do it to Dudley!"

Petunia and Dudley begged and pleaded with Vernon. But he was beyond the point of reason. The spell had his mind locked soleyly on the completion of his almost painful pleasure.

He ripped Dudley's pants off and entered his son with brute unadulterated force. Dudley released an ear splitting scream whih reverberated along Privet Drive and Petunia broke down and cried. What she had witnessed had broken the woman.

Vernon, oblivious to his sobering wife and the pain he was inflicting on his son, continued to plunge into Dudley's arse. He ignored Dudley's tortured cries for help. Moans ripped out of his throat and a weird symphony of sound was created between his pleasure and his sealed mouth. He finally reached his climax and Harry released Lucius's spell and he phyiscal destroyed father fell on top of his metally destroyed son. He hadn't even pulled out after raping his own flesh and blood.

Harry and the death deaters reappeared from behind their protective barrier to Petunia sobbing on Vernon's armchair, her eyes still stretched open and Dudley lying beneath his dead father unable to comprehend the activity around him. Dudley's screams had alerted the neighbours, as the Order's silencing charm had failed. Police sirens could be heard pulling into the street.

"Kill them and be done."

Two green lights were shot and the family was reunited in the 7 circes of hell. The five death eaters apparated away with soft pops leaving Harry in his childhood hell. "They got their just deserves. _Morsmordre_."

Harry then disappeared from number four Privet Drive never to return. Policemen outside watched in morbid fascination as a sickly green skull appeared above the house they had come to investigate. A snake was circling though the eye socket and out the mouth while a raven caw was heard as it swooped down out of the midnight sky towards the house before climbing to the heavens again.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Pandemonium

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I hope you like the next instalment!

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. But the rest is.

* * *

**Pandemonium**

The Order was gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were nervous whispers running the length of the table. Dumbledore had simply said it was of the upmost importance that they come to today's meeting.

It appeared that he had called the Order in its entirety, not just the inner members. Near 300 people were below the cloudless sky projected by the marvellous ceiling. Everyone wanted to know the reason.

Dumbledore finally entered and his presence called the group to order.

"Dear friends, I have uncovered some disturbing news that I must share with you all."

With a swish of his wand a large pile of paper started to float a long the table distributing information. Once everyone had received a sheet, Dumbledore continued.

"In front of you is an image of the dark mark, but as I am sure you have all noticed, there is an addition. There is now a raven that ploughs across the image surrounded by a black light, which obscures the snake as it passes." The image staring up from the photo was indeed as their leader had described.

"Now, I am under no illusions that Lord Voldemort would simply allow his image to be defiled as such he is way too powerful. He is also disinclined to take allies as equals. Therefore I suggest this as a new faction of the death eaters."

Inspecting the photo Tonks piped up. "This is the same mark that Pettigrew had when we apprehended his a week ago."

"Are you sure Nympadora?" Tonks grimaced at her first name.

"Of course. Kingsley can confirm it. He didn't have the normal mark and I distinctly remember querying about the raven."

"Kingsley?"

"He was under veritaserum at the time but could not tell us what it signified. It was definitely the same mark though."

"Hmm. Well it appears that Peter Pettigrew was apart of this new force. Everyone must be on the look out for more information."

After searching around for Avery and concluding he was not in attendance, Albus turned to Snape.

"Severus, can you shed any light on the matter?"

Severus had been looking at the image. Not the mark but the house beneath it and was remembering the events that lead to that moment. The boy really did make a fantastic leader. He almost pitied the poor fools sitting around him. When he heard Dumbledore address him he put the photo to one side, leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. He knew his next words would cause pandemonium. He took the opportunity to strength his occulmency shields.

"Indeed." He drawled, "My own mark has changed as well." He lifted his sleeve revealing the changed mark adorning his flesh.

"This is definitely something we need to investigate. Do you know why my boy? As Peter appears, didn't know what had happened."

Snape was yet again impressed by Potter's magical ability. "Yes I do." He sneered. "A death eater meeting the evening prior to Pettigrew's capture a week ago was when the change occurred." Snape continued before anyone could interrupt him but there were still unsettled murmurs about his waiting a week to announce it to the Order, "It was a full death eater meeting with all tiers of the dark forces present. When we arrived everything appeared normal – routine – until about halfway through. We were introduced to a second Dark Lord and told to consider him equal to Voldemort."

"Who was it Snape?" Yelled a member further down the table.

"Unfortunately, it appears this new Dark Lord is not one for taking risks as to his identity. He was glamoured and his voice distorted." Snape snorted internally the boy had done the complete opposite – flaunting who he was and the power he possessed.

"He was introduced nameless but the death eaters have taken to calling him The Raven. Not just because of the mark but where he goes death trails not far behind."

There was a collective shiver after this proclamation, because if the death eaters feared him what hope was there for the rest of the wizarding world?

"Why did you withhold this information for a week Snape." Jeered another member.

Said member was subjected to Professor Snape's patient scowl, number 25, and everyone surrounding the unlucky soul shrunk away from the venomous gaze. Reminded all to clearly of their daunting potions master and their own time in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"MacLaggen. I see you are no more intelligent than the last time you were seated in my potions classroom." MacLaggen promptly flushed a brilliant red, "But if you must know. With Avery's position in the inner circle this knowledge I believed would be passed onto the Order immediately but it appears the faithful spy has failed, so it leaves me to pick up the pieces."

"Well Severus, my boy, thank you for that information. It appears our main priority needs to be discovering the identity of this new Lord of Darkness calling himself the Raven. Avery doesn't appear to be here. He may have some more conclusive information on the Raven."

Snape restrained himself from a growl at the Headmaster's dismissal of his 'services'.

Just as the Headmaster was going to start again, four ravens flew through the owl window at the end of the hall. A simultaneous caw silenced the crowded Order, it continued echoing for a long time after.

Each raven was pitch black and holding up one corner of a large cloth. The cloth was weighted with the mass of their delivery. As they flew lower over the table the front two released the cloth and out tumbled what many thought was a ball, but it bounced on the table, spraying out a warm liquid.

There were screams as people recognised the delivery as a severed head. People scrambled away from the table as Avery's head came to a rest in front of Dumbledore. Blank eyes were staring in opposite directs and on each cheek was a brand. The right a snake and the left a raven.

There were screams issuing up and down the table. There were only two who had not thrown themselves away from the table. Severus had thrown up a shield to prevent blood splatters on his robe while the Headmaster was still standing where he had been conducting the meeting staring at the head in surprise.

After they had made their deliveries the birds perched on the windowsill they had entered through. They seemed to be anticipating entertainment.

Multiple times Dumbledore attempted to restore order. Finally casting a _sonorous _charm he bellowed "SILENCE!"

The Order then started to assemble themselves, brush off imaginary lint and cautiously head back to the table.

"Well it appears we now know where Avery ended up, Albus." Said a very amused Severus Snape.

Dumbledore gulped. This indicated betrayal. Someone knew what the Order was up to. This meeting had been called a mere 2 hours previous. He glanced up and noticed the ravens perched on the sill then back to the raven stamped on Avery's cheek. This Raven, whoever he was, was powerful and the headmaster could only hope that it was not who he suspected.

He had reasoned that it had to be someone who knew the Order but was not under oath. That immediately narrowed the list down to the children. Could Harry Potter have defected? No! That was insane. The boy did not have the understanding of magic or politics that would be required to equal Voldemort, but then maybe the Raven person had control over Harry and he was feeding the information to this new power unwillingly.

Albus dismissed his errant thoughts. The boy was from a light family – Voldemort had killed his family. No the boy may be angry but would never turn dark.

Those thoughts were forgotten as he turned back to the matter at hand. Bedlam had ensued, with accusations flying across the table.

Dumbledore stood again after not realising he had seated himself and the Order in front of him quieted down again.

"My dear friends-" Albus started but the phrase appeared to be some kind of activation code as suddenly the still dripping head jumped of the table and was suspended 2 feet above the surface.

"Friends Albus? Are you quite sure?" Avery's mouth sneered, as the severed head dripped blood to pool on the table. "You dare to emanate friendship? The two of us are very alike Dumbledore," drawled the voice of Lord Voldemort, complete with sibilant hisses. "My death eaters are under no illusions that they are my equals or any misguided notion that I love them – they know their place. You are a farce. If the people around us knew of your manipulation and actions they would no longer blindly follow your 'for the greater good' mantra. We, Lord Voldemort and Lord Raven, will destroy you and yours. This is a promise. To pure blood supremacy!"

Lord Voldemort screamed the last statement then the head exploded in a tower of black flame. Unnoticed one of the raven's rolled its eyes at the absurdity of that little speech. Voldemort was right. Dumbledore would be destroyed but not in the way he assumed. Harry believed the old fool needed to be discredited and disgraced. It didn't matter if he was dead or alive. It would probably be more rewarding for Dumbledore to see the end of his own reign.

The chaos that ensued was immense. Pandemonium. Dumbledore finally called an end to the meeting with intentions to reconvene at a later date.

As the members filtered out a concerned Molly Weasley approached Dumbledore where Moody was already grilling the Headmaster. "… bloody birds just flew into the hall, and are still seated observing us! What if they have listening spells on them? Constant Vigilance Albus! Our security is paramount."

"I did check them for listening spells All-"

Molly interrupted, "Albus. That house, underneath the mark, that was the Dursley place. Was Harry at the house? Were his relatives? The poor dears, what happened Albus?"

The Headmaster turned to address Molly and his expression was grave, "Unfortunately, the poor family was brutally tortured to death. I don't think you need me to go into details the scene was quite gruesome. We are going to have to find Harry. The boy is in danger."

As the remaining Order members conversed the ravens dispersed. The raven, which was The Raven in disguise, flew a long the path Snape had taken. He flew ahead of the man in black billowing robes and transformed before his old professor saw him. By the time Severus was able to spot him, he was leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his chest. Today he was wearing a blood red silk shirt with cream slacks and Severus couldn't help but notice the hint of chiselled muscle that flowed under the silk as he stood up to greet him.

"Hello Raven."

"Severus."

And the two continued walking.

"I don't recall my voice being distorted at the meeting last week. I also don't recall casting a glamour." Harry said with a sideways glance at the older man.

"How…?" Severus asked.

"I have my ways." Replied Harry evasively. Severus snorted.

Harry then stopped and turned to Snape. "As much as I appreciate Dumblefuck being kept in the dark, I don't want you taking Tom's orders without vetting them with me." There seemed to be a possessive tone underneath his words, which set a shiver running down Severus's spine. He mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? This was James Potter's son! But a traitorous voice in his head couldn't help but point out how good it would be to have this chiselled, young, powerful man on his stomach beneath him.

Severus then processed his remark. "Who's Tom?"

Harry blinked, then blinked again, "Tom, Tom, Tom Riddle… oh my god, you seriously don't know. Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort… the half blood leading a pureblood supremacy campaign, costing thousands of innocent lives. That Tom."

"Hold on. Lord Voldemort is a half blood? Well it appears the people at the head of this movement are the people the cause is out to harm. Three half bloods at the pinnacle and here I have been trying to hide my _impure_ heritage. Nevertheless Voldemort must keep up an image of the dark side and he has just as much right to give me, his follower, orders to ensure the security of the dark forces."

"Voldemort's time has past. His grave has awaited him for 15 years and he will very shortly be joining those he murdered in the afterlife. The is why you will consult me on his orders."

"Why are out telling me this? I am loyal to him."

"No Severus. You are loyal to power and ambition. You are also starting to realise that Tom is not the most powerful of us. You have seen but some of my abilities, yet I can already see you craving it. Craving me."

"Craving you, a preposterous idea." Sneered Snape but internally alarm bells were ringing. How did the brat notice? When had he betrayed himself?

"Yet you are so fast to deny it. I beg to differ," Harry took a step closer to the older man and heard a shallow intake of breath. Harry grinned evilly. "You find me attractive. I will see you soon Severus, and Voldemort wont learn anything from you, will he." Harry stroked Severus's cheek as he numbly shook his head.

"Good boy."

Harry spun on his heel and transformed into his raven.

"The ravens." Severus whispered in sudden realisation, as he watched his master fly off.

-------

Terry Sutton was sitting at his desk in the Daily Prophet. He was looking at the photograph Dumbledore had left with them after the Order meeting that night and he knew he had to publish it. The people had a right to know about the dangers that had developed over night. That is what he did, report on the news and the event of a new Dark Lord was big news indeed.

When the newspaper reached its destinations the following morning the wizarding world erupted into chaos. There was pandemonium.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Declarations

I told you all I would rewrite the end of chapter six.. well its done so go back and read the end of chapter six if the things in the these two chapters seem like a sudden change in attitude for Harry.

The next update may not be until early-mid december because I have a week left of exams before I go roadtripping for 2 weeks so don't be too disappointed if an update doesn't appear. In the meantime you can check out the other fic I've posted... its really just an experiment... tell me if you like it

**Disclaimer:** I own this fic. No one can steal it. I just can't publish it because of these damn characters that someone said I stole from JKR. hmpf!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

Luna Lovegood was standing at her window when Harry arrived. She held out her arm and allowed him to perch on her forearm.

"Hi Harry. I've been expecting you."

Harry transformed. "Hey Luna, how'd you know it was me?" he said as he stretched languidly.

She simply returned his question with her dreamy smile, which made her appear to so many people, as though she did not understand or see the world around her. Harry knew better. She was an observant little scoundrel and she often knew about things as soon as or before they happened. He frequently wondered if she had any seer abilities, though before his inheritance he had believed all seers were farces like Trelawney but now he knew that it was simply a very rare talent that manifests itself in unconnected, random individuals who were inevitably destined to change the course of the future. He was here in the hopes that his friend Luna would change the future for him.

And just as if she had read his mind Luna seated herself on the windowsill and declared, "Of course Harry, all you need to do is ask."

He blinked, then knelt in front of her and grasped her hands. "My darling, sweet, Luna. My friend, my confidante, will you help me please. I have plans to rework this world into something that the wizarding public can be proud of. That will be a utopia for my children and their children and their children's children. I have finally embraced the Slytherin ambition that has been dormant for so long and I plan on ruling that utopia, with Hermione by my side. I want you there as my advisor Luna. I need your unique insight into the world and your god awful ability to say exactly what I'm doing wrong to my face."

Luna smiled again but this time she seemed more focused on the man in front of her. A reassuring, knowing smile. "Harry, you will be a great leader one day, but did you really have to join Voldemort to get there?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

Harry spluttered. "I don't intend to keep him around Luna. He's out the door as soon as the Death Eaters are under my thumb. The ploy allows me to get hands on the filth of society and eliminated the unsavoury components while creating a ready made force with many resources, infiltrated into the most important areas of our world. Plus they are ready for change unlike Dumbledore's lackeys. Revolution is coming."

Luna chuckled. "And you will show them true change Harry. Or should I call you Raven?" she smiled down at him. "Now, as lovely as it is to have you visit darling, I think Hermione is getting impatient. What was it you were going to ask me?"

Harry grinned back at his dear friend that he had discovered in the DA last year. "I'm not going back to school this year and neither is Hermione and I need you to be my spy in Hogwarts. Keep an eye on Dumbledore for me, and I need a student's perspective of the school. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes Harry, I will." She swore. "Whom am I reporting to?"

"Severus Snape will be your contact."

"Excellent. Now get going, go see your Hermione."

"See you on the train Luna."

Harry shook his head with a slight smile on his face as he leaped out the window and transformed.

--------------

So far Hermione had been at the Burrow for a week and she had fallen into the habit of avoiding Ron at all costs. He seemed determined to secure her as his girlfriend.

His bumbling was amusing on one level but after Harry had told her about Ron and Ginny's behaviour when he appeared at the Order meeting, she could hardly stomach the idea of Ron going anywhere near her, and that was before comparing him with her dashing Harry. Ron just didn't measure up.

Today, Hermione was in the living room, on one of the comfy couches with a book on Dark Arts that Harry and she had picked up in Knockturn Alley. She had disguised it as a sixth year transfiguration textbook.

Reading had managed to dissuade Ron from approaching for the last couple of days but he didn't seem to take the hint just then. Hermione was absentmindedly playing with the raven necklace Harry had given her. She missed him.

Ron caught her hand with his and inspected the necklace. "Who gave you this?" he demanded.

"It was a gift Ronald." Said Hermione snatching it back and returning to her book.

"I could get you a necklace. You shouldn't be wearing jewellery from someone else when you are going out with me!"

Standing in fluid motion Hermione replied in a chilly voice, "You never have and never will be my boyfriend. Someone who loves me, and who listens to my wishes gave this to me. I have made it abundantly clear that I have no interest in going out with you Ronald, you are a immature adolescent with absolutely no understanding about how to behave as a man capable of understanding me."

With the conclusion of that speech she almost flew up the steps to the room she was sharing with Ginny. She entered the room and flopped down on her bed. She missed Harry and just wished he would come for his promised visit today.

No sooner had Ginny left for her morning shower than a midnight black raven soared through the window straight to his pining girl. He transformed as he settled on the bed and curved himself around his love.

"Hello my beautiful girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you are here." Hermione wiggled around so she was facing her lover and received a passion filled kiss that brushed any thoughts of Ron to the back of her mind. "I do believe we have a spare hour while Ginny is in the shower, lover boy."

Talking could be completed later with the twins, at the moment they had an hour to themselves and they hadn't seen each other for a week.

Harry lowered his mouth to her white blouse and started to unbutton her shirt with his teeth and tongue. Hermione lay on the bed, arching her back as Harry's teeth scraped down her front. He popped the button restraining her breasts and they sprung free unconfined and Harry groaned in approval. Her perky bosom taunted him and he abandoned his task to swirl his tongue around the areola, eliciting a moan from his goddess.

She was squirming delectably under his body as his tongue worked away at her nipple. She had yearned for this all week and just his tongue was teasing her towards her climax. He bit her nub before soothing it with his tongue making her arch up and release a wanton moan.

"Ssh my angel. There are others in the house."

She whimpered in frustration. "Put a silencing spell up then." She snapped down at Harry's wicked grin.

"No. Be silent as I milk you."

She released an almost inaudible groan half in annoyance and half in anticipation as Harry's mouth returned to her body.

Satisfied with her mewling, Harry moved further down flicking at her belly button. Hermione was so close and she needed his sinful tongue buried inside her. As if he had read her mind the knickers she had worn to bed and hadn't changed out of were slipped over her knees and that tongue was lapping at her folds. That sent Hermione over the edge biting her lip so she didn't make a noise. Harry swallowed every drop before snaking up her body and kissing her soundly as he slid inside, not allowing her to come down from the high.

Slowly he started pumping in and out and as it built higher Harry attached himself to her lips to stifle the sounds neither could suppress. They came together with a sense of completeness that they had missed while apart.

Wishing they could lazy around for longer they got up and after some cleaning spells, dressed. Stealing another kiss Harry transformed and took his perch upon Hermione's arm. They moved out of Ginny and Hermione's room down a floor to the twins abode.

Hermione manoeuvred them into the room where the two identical red heads were still snoozing and put up extensive locking and silencing charms. While she was occupied Harry transformed and together they jumped on a twin each.

One yelled, "Get off, Fred I'm sleeping," while Fred yelled the same replacing his name with George.

"You got the wrong people here mates." Harry grinned.

The twins raised their heads blearily. Once the sleep was out of their eyes and they spotted him they yelled, "Harry! You have some explaining to do mate." The two bounced over to Harry in their boxers.

Hermione chuckled at their antics, which caused the twins to notice her presence. They promptly flushed and scrambled for shirts.

"What you doing in here Hermione? This is a boys only discussion." Said Fred.

"She's with me, aren't you Baby?" Harry sung as he drew Hermione close and smiled down at her.

"Thank god, so none of this will get back to Ron, good." Replied George as the twins continued to throw clothes on then settle on Fred's bed.

Harry spun Hermione around to face him, "Ron, what has been happening to do with Ron, that little shit had better not have touched you Hermione." Harry then started running his hands over her, reassuring himself that she was exactly as he left her.

"Harry," she giggled, "I didn't let Ron near me, he is a pig headed idiot who wouldn't take a hint, and stop it the Twins are here." She slapped his hands away.

"Sorry fellas, I haven't seen my lass in a week." Harry grinned after he stole a kiss.

"Hermione we'll look after you,-"

"now we know you're with Harry you can-"

"come hang with us and we'll-"

"keep our brother away from you." Alternated the twins.

Seating himself and Hermione on George's bed Harry turned serious, "Now I have some news. I'm sure you all saw that article with the new dark mark, yes?"

"Yeah mate, well done on that by the way. –"

"That was you right? We saw the raven and remembered how you transformed after the meeting –"

"Made the connection"

"Yup, that was me. All the Death Eaters now have that mark on their forearms too. A complex bit of wand work that offed Mrs LeStrange. Couldn't let her continue running around."

"Good choice mate –"

"but aren't you meant to be building the ranks rather than destroying them."

"We mean LeStrange, Pettigrew and Avery…"

"You have to get rid of the rubbish. Call it redecorating, if you like. Voldemort's ideals aren't what I strive for so I am taking over his reign. I already have complete control over his little minions." Here he gave a Cheshire grin, "I rigged the marks so I have their life in my hands. I can monitor them through this," he pulled out a necklace identical to Hermione's raven chain. "You can too my darling. I simply speak their name and tap the raven with my wand and I get a projected image of whatever that person is doing. Anyone you lot would like to see?"

"Ooh, lets check out Severus." Hermione blushed and Harry grinned knowing just from that, that she would have no objections to Snape in their bed.

"Alright, the snarky git, it is." Declared one of the twins, ignorant of what was happening between the couple across the room.

Harry then grasped the raven on the chain and declared, "Severus Snape." Before tapping the figure with his wand.

Next thing the four knew, a holographic image of their old Potions Professor flickered to life in front of them.

Severus was bent over a cauldron, black locks held at the nape of his neck by a leather thong. Harry shifted slightly, readjusting his robes while Hermione squirmed. Severus pushed a strand of hair off his face and turned to ground something with mortar and pestle before slowly scraping it into the cauldron as he stirred anticlockwise. Both Harry and Hermione remained transfixed by the view.

"Predictable really, the potions master making a potion.-" Started George.

"So now you have control of the Death Eaters-"

"What's the next step oh mighty one?" Finished the twins together.

Harry snapped out of it and returned to the present. "Well the next plot is to discredit Dumbledore. That is where you two come in. I need some snooping done. The aim is to ruin Dumbledore's reputation, have him removed from Headmaster, thrown off the Wizengamot, his money ferreted away and him left in nothing but those highly florescent robes he adores, to watch his manipulations collapse around him and his allies forget him."

"You really can-"

"be wicked, you little devil."

"The Weasley twins to the rescue, we'll dig up the old man's dirty deeds, you can count on us."

"We know you can boys, that's why Harry came to you."

Harry then instructed the duo, "Boys, go down and entertain your Mum, I need to talk to Hermione."

"So long as there is no sex in the beds." Shot back George as they exited.

"Toodles" Fred waggled his fingers in their direction.

"So," said Harry huskily, as he turned to Hermione, "you are interested in Severus, aren't you Honey?" he lent in and nibbled on the lobe of her ear. "I thought you may agree with me."

"Hmmm," Hermione squirmed. "What can I say I like my men tall, dark haired and handsome," she paused as he moved further down to her neck, "not to mention intelligent. I'm not sure I could be with someone unable to," she shivered as he lapped at her collarbone, releasing a faint moan, "stimulate me."

"Yes, I'm sure his long fingers would be able to stimulate you well." He whispered against her skin.

"That's not what I meant you sex addict! I was referring to his wit and his intellectual conversation and his magical knowledge and experience." Harry removed her shirt and pulled her bra down to release the trapped nipple, then took it into his mouth. "Though I have no aversion to a second pair of talented hands."

Hermione lost herself as Harry's simple action took over her senses. She was climbing higher and higher. Harry brought his hand up to cup her other breast and entice those beautiful mewls that were now emitting from his lovers throat. He continued his ministrations until she came with a cry and soaked her jeans. Harry scooped her up and let her recover on the nearest bed, sitting next to her he bent down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

After catching her breath Hemione sat up and spelled herself clean. "You are amazing Harry." She engaged him in a passionate kiss. "So what is the plan to get a second tall, dark-haired handsome in my bed?" she probed cheekily.

"I don't know about your bed Honey, considering its me he has been falling over his heels to dote on." He replied to her teasing.

"You've already started! You are too sure of yourself Harry Potter."

"You wouldn't like it any other way missy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "That man is addicted to power and you and I have that in abundance 'Mione. Why don't we introduce the idea of the three of us when you arrive in Headquarters."

"Talking about Headquarters, when are you going to rescue your sweet damsel in distress from the idiots in this house? Molly cant stop talking about how you must be curled up on some street corner like a beggar," Hermione sneered, "I almost blew up at her the other day, almost cast one of those curses you taught me in the Alley."

"Please try to refrain from cursing the Weasleys, I don't want anyone to know about our role in the war yet. You'll be glad to know that Luna agreed to spy for us at Hogwarts, so I will be rescuing you my darling on the train on the 1st. It is only a little while longer. When they start standing on your last straw think of me and our plans, and if that doesn't work take refuge with the Twins."

"Okay." She paused looking slightly nervous, before mustering her courage, "I love you Harry."

He beamed, "I love you Hermione."

They embraced and shared a gentle, tender kiss.

"Unfortunately, duty is calling me away but after the 1st, you will be with me every step of the way."

"Goodbye Harry, I'll see you then."

He lend in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Goodbye my Love." With that he apparated away with a faint pop.

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Introductions to the Next Generation

Hello again everyone,

Well I'm back from the abyss. Exams are well over and I'm back from Roadtrip. I feel so sorry for all you non-Australian who don't get to drive up our most lovely east coast. The beaches only get better as you drive up and camping, beach hopping and drinking with mates is the only way to go about it. Summer has definitely graced us down under, cyclones up north, clear skies in Syd, sun beating down on our back.... I know I'm making you all jealous :D I believe it was 35 degrees Celsius today.... pity I have to work grrrr

Seeing as Christmas is coming up in the real world I thought it only fitting that Christmas is mentioned in this chapter (complete coincidence really and don't hold out for a christmas celebrations chapter anytime in the next month cause we are a long way off yet)

Thanks for all those spectacular reviews I came back to my pretties!

**Disclaimer:** You know what this is mine, all mine mwahahahahahahaha....okay its not but its fun to imagine

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was only with Fred and George's help that Hermione had survived the remainder of the holidays. Ron had trapped her one morning on her way to the shower and pressed her up against the wall in an effort to show her how his superior kissing skills would make him a good boyfriend. After thrusting his tongue past her lips she promptly bit it – hard. Molly had been drawn to find Ron nursing his mouth, Hermione though had copped the lecture that violence is never the answer.

The result of that incident was a rescue from the twins. She moved her stuff into their room by that afternoon. Fred and George seeing the misconduct of their brother had knelt down in front of Hermione in the privacy of their room and sworn an oath of fealty to her to serve and protect her from harm.

Of course being the twins their protection was not in any way shape or form conventional. It caused quite the uproar when Ron spotted a bleary eyed Hermione exit the twins room with a large shirt of Fred's on and little else. Her hair was messy and on closer inspection there was only a single king sized bed occupying the twins room, which had 3 defined indents where the accused had lain. The 3 flirted with a vengence as part of their cover relationship and the only people who really minded were Ron and Ginny, who it was intended to annoy anyway.

Hermione had agreed with the plan not only for the joy of watching Ron squirm but she was certain the two meant nothing by it. They had told their liege they were resolutely gay and had been together since their 5th year. Post getting over this revelation she had comfortably snuggled down between her boys in her naked glory with a promise extracted for a reveal all show from the twins to satisfy her voyeur kink. She was even thinking of getting the 2 red heads in bed with her 2 dark haired handsomes. Since Harry had told her he was bi she had delighted in the knowledge she could see Harry with another man or two or three.

Molly Weasley was the second person to almost be crused as she unwittingly insulted Harry as the Raven. Daily reports were circulating of the Dark side's attacks. They were a seemingly random pattern to most of the wizarding world but the twins and Hermione were able to pick Harry's precise attacks aimed to destabilise their world in contrast to Voldemort's death and destruction tactics. The 4 had decided to allow Voldemort to continue his reign of terror in the establishment of that very terror that Hermione and Harry would emerge as the new rulers of a new world.

The twins couldn't help with Hermione's longing for Harry though. She didn't call him to her through the necklace. The only contact was through letters that an innocuous owl would deliver. She did however observe both Severus and Harry as they moved throughout the countryside and that appeased her slightly.

On the platform the twins had given her a friendly peck on the lips before shooing her onto the Hogwarts Express with a final slap of her bum. Mrs Weasley promptly flushed red.

Hermione found an empty compartment and Ron having learnt his lesson found his own. Ronald had destroyed any hope of friendship with Hermione and she didn't think it was any loss at all.

No one joined her until the train started moving. Luna floated into the compartment and seated herself opposite Hermione.

Hermione knew the plan, she was to convince the Weasley elders she was on her way to Hogwarts and Harry and her would then complete their first show as a unitied front to the students of Hogwarts before departing to Headquarters. She still didn't like it though, she had been too long without Harry.

Luna spotted Hermione fidgeting and laid a hand on the older girls arm. "Calm down 'Mione, the Raven is on his way all you need worry about is the Flammairatus."

Hermione smiled weakly at her, "Thanks Luna." She wasn't quite sure what a Flammairatus was but she was sure Harry and her would find out.

The next couple of hours was lost to chatter as Hermione and Luna discussed their summers, the strategic battle of wills that Harry and Hermione had been engaging in with powerful men, and most importantly their love lives.

Luna emitted to liking Neville. Hermione thought the two were perfect for each other. So when Neville knocked on the door and asked to join them Hermione ushered the boy inside before stretching out on her side of the cabin and stating, "Sit over beside Luna, she has plenty of room." She was rewarded with a blushing Luna. Not a sight you see everyday. The 3 then continued gossiping and Hermione felt that this was probably the last innocent pleasure she would have for a while.

"So Hermione," Neville inquired with a smirk, "You are cavorting with the Weasley twins. I had no idea! Rumours have been racking the train, Miss Hermione Know-it-all Granger is mixed up with the mischievous, devilish, roughish, ill-behaved pranksters. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh no that's all wrong the twins and I are just friends -"

"Well from Dean's description it was more than _just _friends."

"It was really just to get Ron off my back while I was at the Burrow. I'm dating Harry." She finished dreamily.

"Talking about Harry where is he?" At that moment there was a bang on the roof of the train as though something or someone had dropped onto it.

Harry had flown in raven form with the train for the last hour inspecting it and reminiscing the simpler times where he would be riding the train himself. Then he remembered the dastardly Headmaster. He transformed and dropped onto the roof as a human, that was the bang heard by the students.

Back in the compartment Luna sat up from her position against Neville and smiled. "The Raven is here."

"About bloody time." Exclaimed the brunette, "He better have a good explanation, he's cutting it very close."

Neville had paled, "The…the..R..Raven is he…here? As in the ev…evil…dark l..lord…Raven?" he stuttered.

"How can you say that Neville! He's not evil. He may be classified as dark by narrow minded people but he is not evil." Hermione harrumphed.

"But..but.."

"Now Hermione, he doesn't know so don't tell him off. You cant say it looks good after all he did infiltrate Voldemort's ranks."

Neville was looking very confused, "But he killed all those innocents over the summer and –"

"No that was Voldemort, my Raven was not responsible for those it was Voldemort's attacks."

Luna decided to fill the poor boy in before Harry arrived. "Let me introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger, future Empress and myself Luna Lovegood, advisor to the Raven and Hermione."

Neville spluttered and Hermione bowed her head in acknowledgement.

It was just then Harry apparated into their compartment. He was resplendent in cream slacks, a midnight blue silk button up, and to finish off the look he had his coal grey raven cloak settled over his shoulders. Folded over his arm was a throw of cloth the same shade of grey.

"Harry!" Hermione leapt on him and their lips engaged in an intense pash, which portrayed their longing and love and need with something Neville had never seen before.

"Harry is the Raven." He was shocked.

"Hi Neville, how was your summer?" grinned Harry down at his old roommate.

"Why, Harry, why did you join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Well Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard. He abandoned me to an abusive household and threw life endangering situations at un eleven year old. He betrayed my parents and Sirius, he knew Pettigrew was my parents secret keeper yet for his 'greater good' he is willing to sacrifice anyone to retain his most noble and good image."

"But why You-Know-Who?"

"What Voldemort? Its only a name Neville. While he is not much better he did pose some great positives. His side is ready for revolution even if there is some weeding to be done. And if the Ravens come out of this side we can claim having defeated and purged the dark side. I will be more than their saviour and we will be set to rule. That is why we are doing this." Harry pulled Hermione closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Did Dumbledore really do all that Harry?" asked Neville timidly.

"Yep. He is a nasty piece of work."

"What can I do to help?"

The couple smiled as they looked at each other. "We need people to know the truth. Why don't you start with that. Show Dumbledore we are on to him." Hermione suggested.

"With pleasure." Replied Neville.

"We'll send you more ideas and rumours every now and then. Thanks Neville."

"Well just make sure you don't end up like him."

The friends shared a laugh, "I wont, I have Hermione to keep my feet on the ground. We'll say goodbye now though. Enjoy school."

"Give them hell from us."

Harry turned and unfolded the cloth to unveil another cloak identical to his own. "I got you your own. After all you are the Raven."

"Thank you love." Hermione kissed him as he settled it on her shoulders.

"Bye Neville, bye Luna." The two then exited the compartment, definitely looking the part of a powerful couple, regal.

Out in the corridors when the bang on the roof was heard the students had panicked. Too much had occurred over the summer, with so many attacks and the appearance of a new dark lord. The seventh years were fighting to control the student mass. Some were wondering where Harry Potter was, he often was able to calm people just by his presence in a room.

As if answering their wish Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared from a compartment not far down the train. They looked impressive standing there in matching cloaks. He looked older though so did Hermione. There was something that had changed and it was more than their relationship, which was immediately apparent to the observant. They both exuded power and a sense of authority that, even though they were older, the seventh years could not help but respect and refer to.

They called out to the couple. The two exchanged a smile and strode to lend a hand.

"Hi Angelina, Stevens," Harry greeted his team mate and a seventh year Ravenclaw, "How were your summers?"

"Great" replied Stevens, "I hope yours was good but we need your help settling the younger years. They haven't calmed since that bang on the roof before."

Harry scratched the back of his head in a guilty manner, "Yer, sorry about that I probably should have just apparated to the train but I felt like flying."

"That was you?!" Angelina exclaimed, "Why were you so late? – wait you can't apparate you're only 16."

Harry smiled, "Let us help you with the younger years then Hermione and I must be off to Headquarters."

Harry and Hermione moved off to the compartments leaving the 2 seventh years with more questions then when they started. Their eyes widened almost simultaneously when they noticed the ravens that adorned the matching cloaks. Surely not – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the Raven? They were frozen, torn between the summers reports and the last 5 years of knowing the two people in front of them. After all how many times had Harry defended the school and the wizarding world from Voldemort? He was the sweet naïve skinny hero and Hermione was Gryffindor's know-it-all book lover, they just weren't evil people.

In the meantime the power couple moved through the train calming and comforting the students, having a chat and laugh with those they knew.

As they travelled, they gathered 5th years and older along the way. Once the older years were gathered, the two in dark cloaks moved to the front.

Many of the students were looking in apprehension at the pair. Some had made the connection between the ravens on their backs and the identical form published over and over in the Daily Prophet that summer, then told their friends.

"Hey Guys," Harry commenced, "Well we've known you all for at least 4 years most of you longer…" Harry trailed off unsure how to continue.

Hermione picked it up for him, "We would just like to tell you ourselves that the two of us aren't returning to Hogwarts this year."

The carriage burst into noise, "What do you mean your not coming back to Hogwarts?"

"What about Dumbledore training you to defeat You-Know-Who and the Raven?" asked an ignorant fool.

"Then why are you on the train?"

But the voice that stuck out and quieted the cabin was Ron's, "Good riddance!" Other students then noticed the hostility emitting from the redhead and wondered when the trio had split. "At least we won't be afraid of being murdered in our sleeps. People he is the RAVEN! He has been killing people all summer!"

There was silence. Others were thinking it but Harry was Harry. They weren't yet ready to associate him with evil.

Just as Harry was about to talk Neville cut in. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I can see the accusations in your eyes. When I first heard it earlier I was scared but I asked why. You should too, this man has gone through more than most of your parents and is still able to smile and be happy and is kinder than a whole lot of them too. He deserves your respect a lot more than Dumbledore does. The old Headmaster in fact deserves to rot in Azkaban."

Harry smiled at Neville and before the students could start railing on about the great and glorious Dumbledore Harry started talking and the carriage fell silent to listen, "We," gesturing to Hermione, "are the Raven. I will tell you the reasons we have taken up with Voldemort. Dumbledore is a fraud. He has used manipulation and blackmail to coerce his problems away in his effort to retain his sparkling reputation. Just his actions towards me personally have been grievous. I'm sure you all heard the about the acquittal of Sirius Black these holidays. Well he was my Godfather as you probably read. Dumbledore was responsible for his 12 year innocent incarceration. It was Dumbledore that cast the Fidelus charm over Godric's Hollow with Pettigrew as their secret keeper. He allowed an innocent man to endure the horrors of the dementors and a guilty death eater to escape just so Sirius did not raise me. He place me with my relatives so I could be kept from all the fame going to my head according to him. He disregarded my parents will and placed me with abusive relatives claiming I was safe behind blood wards that would be sustained by love. But for such wards to be functional there would have to be a feeling of love between my uncle, aunt and myself, yet the last time I saw my uncle he raped me. You can probably understand from that the extent of their hatred. I was deprived of food, I believe the first time I had 3 meals in a day was my arrival at Hogwarts. Repeatedly I asked to be removed from their culches but was refused."

Harry stopped for them to absorb that.

One fifth year asked hesitantly "Maybe he didn't know the extent of it, surely the Headmaster wouldn't condemn a child to that treatment."

Hermione shot a glare at the girl.

"My Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs."

That simple statement finished any protests, they knew the implications of it. All, it seemed, except Ron who stormed out of the carriage with a hissed, "You wont get away with it Potter! Dumbledore will bring down the evil murderer you are."

Draco Malfoy was gobsmacked. All summer his father had refused to reveal the Raven's identity, he would just smile and say, "Apart from his mark there is reasoning behind his name. The man is black haired and all knowledgeable."

When Draco had suggested Snape, Lucius had laughed himself horse while Draco stormed away in a huff. Now he understood why his father had laughed so raucously. The idea of Harry Potter and Severus Snape being confused was comical indeed. The two detested each other. It was strange then that their descriptions could be so easily confused. Although he was yet to see this all-knowing aspect of Potter.

Putting all that aside though – Potter had got Hot! Pity he was so clearly straight with Hermione. He sighed then tuned back in as Harry said, "If you ever need to talk or feel unsafe give us an owl and we will endeavour to help. Don't believe everything you see in the Prophet all we are trying to achieve is a sense of unity and an end to the current prejudices and corruption."

The students then started filing out and Draco returned to observing Potter, who was conversing quietly with Hermione. Draco tried to eavesdrop but every time he thought he caught some snippet it would dissolve into noise.

Then suddenly the spell broke as Harry moaned and huskily said, "How did I score such a kinky lover?"

Draco's breath hitched at Harry's tone, causing the couple to notice him. The very Slytherin smirk on the man opposite him sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"Ahh, little Lucius." He drawled, "Was it a surprise to see myself and Hermione with the Raven cloaks?"

Draco nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off the man's lips, red and full, alight with a sinful smirk.

"Oh Harry, it would be so hot, I think you owe me for leaving me festering at the Weasley residence for 3 weeks!"

"Okay, I'm not adverse to it after all he is not sore on the eyes."

Draco had obviously missed part of the conversation with the spell in place but right now he didn't care he just wanted those lips to continue sliding over the white pearls and dancing with his words.

Therefore it came as a shock when those lips descended on his own. He could almost feel himself melting into Potter and those lips. They seemed to massage his own and he opened up eagerly when a hot tongue swiped his bottom lip, and arms drew his waist flush against a firm body.

Time appeared to stop for the blonde, but eventually they had to draw back for breath. When they did Hermione sighed, "That was even hotter than I imagined. Fuck the white blonde mixed with the black just, hmmmm."

"Well it appears our pairing has Hermione's approval, sign, sealed and delivered." Harry turned to Draco with a quirk to his lips.

Draco had forgotten she was still there but he now understood their earlier exchange. He sooo didn't want to think about a voyeuristic Granger thank you very much.

Harry extracted himself from around Draco's waist and moved over to Hermione who drew him in for a kiss savouring Draco's flavour on Harry's tongue. "Thank you Draco, you performed beautifully." Critiqued Hermione.

"Hope to see you at Christmas Mini Luc."

The pair then walked into the shadows and just appeared to merge with them before disappearing completely.

Behind them they left a blonde headed Slytherin trying to wrap his head around the events of the last ten minutes and with hope to meet those lips again at Christmas.

* * *

Please Review!


	16. Removing the Snake from its Hole

Hey guys sorry about the huge wait between chapters. Christmas and New Year was pretty hectic organising my Jan/Feb travel of which I'm now on. Hello from Aspen! So I had this chapter finished at work one day but then reread it and realised it was completely inappropriate for publishing - if anyone wishes to read that section I can email it to you - so I had to redo the chapter to remove that section.

I hope you enjoy and it hopefully will not be as long a wait for the next!

**Disclaimer:** This plot is mine but JKR owns the characters

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared out of the shadows directly into their room in Headquarters by shadow walking, something thought lost to time by most wizards, another gift of Harry's inheritance.

Seating themselves on the couch Harry kissed Hermione deeply. She then lent back against Harry's chest.

"Well that went splendidly if I do say so myself. I believe we now have the next generation's sympathies."

"Yes and it will only get stronger with Neville circulating what the twins unearth. I'm glad Neville didn't have a Ron reaction and he accepted it all so easily."

"So am I baby. You know though that Neville was far more kind hearted and willing to listen than Weasley. You also tell a compelling tale, how can people not flock to your banner? But enough business talk. I haven't been with you in almost 3 weeks and I'm feeling rather deprived. Yes I could watch the twins but they refused to let me join." She pouted.

"They are a smart duo. If they had, without me there, there would have been severe consequences." Harry growled before smashing their lips together.

Internally Hermione smirked. He was so hers!

---------

Hermione woke first the next morning. She left Harry slumbering, had a shower then dressed before exiting the room to find the kitchens and a large breakfast.

Slightly distracted and thinking about the previous night she didn't notice two Death Eaters following her along the corridor until one spoke up.

"What's a mudblood doing out of the dungeons and parading around like she owns the place?"

"Our Lords would not be pleased. You need to be put in your place mudblood."

"You touch me and die."

"We are purebloods," the first one sneered, "what could you possibly do to us?"

Hermione drew herself up, and with a sinister smile replied, "Do what you will, it was simply a warning."

With that the two attacked but before they finished drawing their wands Hermione wandlessly and violently removed their eyes and tongues. They were left with sunken eye sockets dripping with blood and they were making a gurgling noise in their throats to make up for talking, or in their place screaming in terror.

With a sadistic smirk she collared and leashed the two men before yanking them into the meeting hall, breakfast forgotten.

Touching her raven necklace with the tip of her wand she call, "Raven darling, wake up I need you in the meeting hall."

On the other side of headquarters Harry shot up in bed and gripped the raven necklace. Once his sleep addled mind caught up with Hermione's words he groaned before replying, "Just let me shower and dress then I'll be right there."

Hermione dropped the necklace and secured the leashes to the floor. Looking at the two thrones she easily identified Harry's and strolled towards it, conjuring a matching one for herself. She then proceeded to settle her robes around her to wait for Harry.

Twenty minutes later Harry arrived with his cloak flaring behind him as he swept into the hall.

"Hello darling. Don't you look magnificent sitting up in that throne." By now he had reached the double thrones, gave Hermione a peck and seated himself regally on his own throne.

When the 2 Death Eaters heard their Lord Raven speak they fell to the floor proclaiming his greatness. One made the mistake of referring to Hermione as a mudblood.

Harry's head spun around at that word, from where he was previously ignoring their grovelling.

He flung a _Crucio_ at the guilty party and the man sent up a howl of pain as he writhed on the floor of the meeting hall. It was a testament to Harry's impatience that he used that curse considering he generally favoured more creative punishment.

Stalking down to the two chained Death Eaters he leaned down so his mouth was by their ears and imparted, "You two will serve as an example for the others that a new order has arrived. It is long over due that you all learn the lessons of life that balance is needed and purity of blood is not an excuse for mindless violence and servitude."

Harry straightened and moved back to his throne. He pressed his wand to the raven around his neck and waited. Moments later the dark forces started arriving. Arriving in ones and twos they gathered in a circle encompassing the thrones at either end of the hall. They shifted uncomfortably, unsure the meaning of the third throne next to their Lord Raven and the leashed and tethered fellows in the centre.

Once they were all gathered Harry stood. Surveying the forces that were hand picked by Voldemort.

Voldemort was not present. Harry had specifically not called him. It was time for revolution and Voldemort did not belong to it.

"Come gather around, close the circle around these two ingrates. I have brought you all here for a lesson and a meeting. These two before you will die today due to their misguided error of judgement. If they had not acted so rashly they may have been among you tomorrow. Alas they choose to attack the Raven."

There was confused stares in the ranks. The two on the thrones stood.

Harry gestured to Hermione, "This is Hermione Granger. She is the Raven. I am Harry Potter. I am the Raven. We are one and the same. You are our flock and you will follow us."

Some idiot minion postulated, "She is a mudblood so how can she understand pureblood tradition? She is what we are fighting against."

Harry looked as though he was about to boil. He reached for his wand and began to draw it out. Hermione though, put her hand on his arm and talked for the first time in the meeting. "Allow me." She said and her cold hard tone reverberated around the hall. Stepping forward she declared, "You've just earnt yourself a leash."

She swept her wand in a circle and said Death Eater found himself scrabbling on the floor as he was yanked forward by collar and leash. When he was in the centre next to his fellow leashed compatriots he had a moment to look at them properly with horror before with another sweep of her wand Hermione sent him into the same state.

Lucius could tell the order of life was changing. They were a powerful duo. His last loyalties to Voldemort were banished in his mind as he observed the way these two manipulated the meeting.

Severus was confused. When the circle closed excluding Voldemorts throne he had gone from his right hand position of power to just another minion among the masses. Not only that but he thought Harry wanted him and now he finds him sharing his dais with that Gryffindor bookworm. His eyes hardened. It should be him next to Harry – Hold up where had that come from? Surely he had not sunk that low, as to be jealous of the chit.

Said chit turned back to _his_ Harry and motioned for him to continue.

Harry prowled forward, stalking the Death Eaters.

"You all better get past this stupid idea of pureblood supremacy quickly. You are a dying breed. Al you need to do is look at the power distribution of the younger generations. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Golye, Neville Longbottom, all weak, all of pureblood unions. The squid ratio has increased in these unions as well. On the other hand, there is myself and Voldemort, both half bloods, Severus Snape also a half blood. I mean your _patron saint_ Salazar Slytherin had a muggle mother." That gem he had discovered in the parseltongue book he found in Flourish and Blotts.

"Then there is my beautiful Hermione. Not a speck of magic in her bloodlines yet she just took down 3 of your collegues single-handedly. If we are to take over the wizarding world with you as the leading aristocracy we must have people to rule. Those who are not loyal to our cause I will discover and there will be no second chances. The forces will expand and you _will_ tolerate and respect the Raven's choices else the onus will fall on your head. We will destroy our enemies before changing this corrupt world into a society worthy of our place among legends!"

Between the threat in his words and the stirring vision of the future the crowded minions could not decide whether to cower or cheer. The more intelligent of the bunch nodded in acknowlegdement as their Lord's eyes swept over them. Others stood frozen on the spot and it was those that Harry and Hermione knew would dig their own grave in the next week.

Harry had returned to the dias so Hermione stepped forward, walking to her leashed captives she drew out 3 tablets. Adressing the rest of the flock she showed them the pills, "Here in my hand are 3 tablets. They are deadly to consume. A poison called cynide which is used by muggles to kill their enemies. This small tablet alone is more untraceable than a spell and can also be used from a distance, and not detected unlike your wand. Wizards are not accustomed to such methods as such do not have a spell to detect this substance and there is no spell trace back to the conspiritor as no P_riori Incantatem _can be used when no spell was cast. This weapon the muggles would call ancient technology even though it was produced after our printing press which we still call modern achievement 100 years after its first manufaction. What does that tell you about our society? While muggles can obilerate us miles away we still need to be able to see the victim. Even though we can travel anywhere in an instant, muggles can communicate to anyone around the world from inside or outside a building. There is a long way to go before we can call ourselves superior so heed this and our earlier warning as you return to your duties. But first a demonstration of this _ancient_ muggle technology." She feed the captives the pills and returned to the dais.

The Raven stood side by side, their cloaks fluttering around their ankles like a set of wings as the punished lay dying from the cynide capsules Hermione had administrated. Their flock watchng the muggle process raptly.

When their last strangled breath was released Harry turned to the gathered, "You are dismissed. Severus, remain."

Pops of apparation were heard as the Death Eaers retreated. Finally it was only Severus standing opposite the now seated pair.

"Severus please step forward. We have a unique job for you."

Severus swept to the bottom of the dais and bowed low, "My Lord, my Lady. I live to serve." He submitted, hiding his bitterness as he said my lady.

Hermione spoke, "Soon _dear_ Tom will discover he is no longer in control, his temper will flare and he will act rashly. When that occurs he will be removed permanently."

Harry continued, "You have been Voldemort's man through the first war and his second rising but he no longer holds the power. But why do I need to tell you? You already know that. If you accept our offer you will be where you deserve to be."

"What is the offer, Raven?"

"I'm glad you are interested." Purred Hermione with an odd glaze to her eyes.

"Hermione, not now. Business first."

Harry chuckled at her pout. "We want to offer you the position of spy master. You are an intelligent, resourceful man with an eye for detail. From living years in the wizarding world and as a teacher, you have connections in many locations and social classes. Luna Lovegood will answer to you and you will work closely with the Weasley twins. Are you prepared to take on this role?"

"Yes my Lord, my Lady, I would be honoured to stand beside you."

The gleam had had enter Harry's eyes as well. It was something he was not use to seeing directed at himself so did not understand it, but he filed the looks away to study later.

"Excellent. You shall take your place on our right. Come forward and hold out your arm." When the dark mark was revealed Hermione tapped it with her wand and the snake and skull dissolved. The raven stretched its wings and flew up his arm and over his shoulder to settle upon Snape's right shoulder blade.

Snape stared at his blank arm. Harry interrupted his wheeling thought, "Illusion it while around Dumbledore, we are not ready for him to discover you no longer retain the dark mark. You will report in a week, come to our quarters when you arrive."

"Thank you my Lady, my Lord." He bowed again and departed for Hogwarts.

------

Three of the elder pureblood Lords met up in an elite gentlemen's club shortly after the Raven had released them from their meeting.

They sat in silence for a while swiling their elven wine. Finally the youngest of the 3 slammed his fist down on the table. "How dare those upstarts suggest that purebloods are inferior to muggles - the whole concept is ridiculous."

"Indeed," another agreed, "they are part of the reason our ways are being lost to this world. Mudbloods certainly don't deserve a place in this world, we must remove the Ravens from power. I will not fight for them."

"What say you Anthony? Do you not agree, their propaganda is completely false."

Anthony was the eldest of the three by almost 50 years. He had witnessed much more than his friends including the degradation of the pureblood power supply just as Lord Raven had declared. The evidence of muggle technology was stirring to one who imagined them as witch burners. If that was their ancient technology what else was in their arsenal?

Slowly Anthony looked up from his wine, "Much of what Lord and Lady Raven said rang true with what I have seen over my lifetime. It may be that the wizarding world requires a change."

"Charleston! Such blasphemy is unsanctionable!"

Anthony Charleston the Fifth replied calmly, "Both of you should be careful about talk, you never know who may be listening. You heard Raven, no second chances."

The youngest sneered, "No one worth their wand would say anything about what we talk about."

That was the last thing either him or his other rebellious companion said as their dark mark flared with a column of black light and a ravens caw before they slumped over dead.

Lord Anthony rose from the table and swept out of the club reminding himself not to get on the bad side of the Raven and to be careful what one said.

---------

Voldemort was nervous. Three loyal Death Eaters had slumped over dead in his study. They had declared an ergent need to speak to him. They started on about Potter then a blackness would emit from their arm accompanied be a ravens caw and they would collaspe on the floor. Lord Voldemort simply banished their bodies but the circumstance surrounding it all was cause to worry.

As the next was granted permission to enter Voldemort started before he could, "Come Waston, we have a situation." As they retreated to the meeting hall, the irony of Voldemort's statement was lost to both.

Once the pair reached the meeting hall Voldemort commandeered Waston's arm. He ripped away his sleeve to expose the mark and pressed the tip of is bone white wand into the flesh above it.

There was no flash of reconition. No one came when he called.

Voldemort screamed his fury. Everything he had worked for had been usurped. He knew it would be a bad idea to make Potter his equal but he had needed the boy on his side but now was it worth it?

He pointed his wand at Waston again and yelled, "_CRUCIO!_"

The Death Eater was yowling on the ground. Voldemort kept him under until the last minute before insanity. He snarled out, "What has Potter done?"

Waston gasped out, "Potter and Gra-" before he too surcame to the same fate as the 3 before him.

It was then he spotted the matching thrones at Potter's end of the hall. What had he unleashed and what would happen to him? If anyone had seen him at that moment the only resemblance they would see between the feared Lord Voldemort and this man would be the ruby red eyes.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Changes at Hogwarts

Well Hello Hello Hello,

I'm back from Neverneverland - that being the Amazon Jungle of Ecuador - which was absolutely amazing beyond belief! I was volunteering at a tiny village called Muyuna, building toilets, painting schools and teaching english. I wish I was back there!

Okay so this chapter has a slightly funny placement.... It could easily have gone into the last chapter just before the DE meeting, but I hadn't written it yet and didn't know it would be quite like this so here it is. This chapter - Changes in Hogwarts - fits into the story running parallel to the happening at Raven headquarters in the last chapter until Snape disappears to join the previously written about meeting.

**Disclaimer:** If I did claim this, how many people out there would believe this is actually mine?

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The students at Hogwarts were milling around the Entrance Hall. The professors were perplexed, in living memory never had the students failed to enter the Great Hall for the start of term feast.

The students themselves were all talking about the same thing and unlike previous years it was not their summer holidays. In large groups Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were talking amicably. Then one or two would move onto another group and offer their opinion on the topic to that conversation. When Hagrid brought the first years up from the lake they escaped his culches before delivery to McGonagall, joining the other student in the same conversations. It was then they noticed the groups were not specific to year group either, they were mixing with disregard to normal rivalries and divisions.

Professor Vector commented, "What could possibly have happened? It must have occurred on the train they were not like this at Kings Cross."

"I've never seen them like this in all my years at the school." responded Madame Pomfrey, "You don't think they are sick do you?"

"No Poppy, but I think we should try to discover what happened. Miss Granger should be able to shed some light on the issue."

"Yes Filius, good idea," Minerva turned to the student body, "Miss Granger may I have a word?"

An eerie silence fell and they all turned to face their professors, unprepared to answer this particular question. The professors were in a state of shock, that one sentence had the entire schools attention, not one person was talking.

Silence stretched for minutes. Finally Stevens, the seventh year prefect, spoke up, "Professor," He paused then seemed to gather some courage, "Professors, Hermione is not returning to Hogwarts."

McGonagall did not understand, "Do you mean to say Hermione Granger has forsaken her education? How did you determine this Mr Stevens?"

He gulped and looked around to his fellow students, many gave him nods of encouragement, the teachers would know in time anyway. "She was on the train Ma'm. She said so herself."

"Why was she on the train if she did not intend to return to Hogwarts?"

"She and Potter were there to tell us they would not be coming back." Continued Michael McCormac.

"Mr Potter," Minerva called almost desperately, two students could not just have abandoned their school particularly these 2 students.

"He's not here Professor, neither of them are, they left."

"Well where did they go from the platform?"

It was then that an extraordinary thing happened. Draco Malfoy said something, which was not negative, about Harry Potter, "They didn't get off at the platform Professor, they melted into the shadows and were gone."

"Impossible Mr Malfoy." Addressing the other professors she took the reigns, "Pomona, Filius please check the train, surely they must be there – "

"Nothing is impossible for the Raven." Malfoy responded. The professors froze, the Raven was on the train and they had Hermione and Harry! This was possibly the worst possible situation. They were seriously rethinking and regretting Albus's conviction that the children were safe without an adult aboard the train.

Malfoy continued from his position against a column, "I fear you misunderstand us Professor. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the Raven."

Where the professors had anticipated anarchy the students continued to stare unblinkingly at them, they were not surprised in the least, and in their united front this horrible truth seemed to sink into the Professors.

As the professors stood trying the decipher and process those words, an unspoken signal started the students's entrance into the Great Hall and they dispersed in no particular order across the four tables.

When Malfoy started forward he pause in front of the professors and inspected them like a piece of horse flesh. "Already they have caused change for the better and if you can not recognise that you will be left behind in the new order which will rise from this chaos."

Harry and Hermione's stirring speech on the train had already had an effect. Not everyone was ready to align themselves with a dark lord but they had agreed that what they had said about unity and prejudice were essential as they were forced to observe the discord in the wizarding world. The remainder of the train journey and the conversations in the Entrance Hall were orientation to informing the younger years and coming to these conclusions.

The sorting was forgotten by the professors as they tried to reassert their authority and start the feast, but that was inconsequential as the first years were already seated with the hodge podge of students along the four tables.

After the food was consumed each table stood and proceeded to the dormitories of that table irrespective of their house.

At the head table the professors sagged. They needed the Headmaster but he had informed the staff he would be missing this first night due to an unavoidable engagement and would not be back until after the feast.

The staffroom was full when Albus Dumbledore entered past midnight. Many were nursing a drink or sitting in deep contemplation. There was a subdued atmosphere and any talking was conducted in whispers.

"Albus," Pomona Sprout breathed and even though it was hardly audible everyone turned to face the door. An almost desperate look floated through the eyes of some and many were begging with their eyes to tell them everything was alright.

All the Headmaster could get out was , "What has happened?"

The deputy headmistress took a shuddering breath and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I think you need to view the memory. You wouldn't believe me, us."

Albus Dumbledore summoned his pensive and moved to take a seat. The sudden shooting movement of the pensive was a stark contrast to the stillness of the staff room.

Once the pensive settled Minerva extracted her memory of the event and returned to her seat while the Headmaster viewed the commotion.

Dumbledore returned from the pensive ashen faced and slumped down, missing his armchair but not particularly caring.

From his place on the floor he said, "I had some suspicions, but for them to be confirmed, and supported by the students is disastrous. If this generation turns dark we will have major problems and the terror we have seen over the summer will only escalate."

Where the teachers were looking for reassurance they only got confirmation of their fears. The dark side had charisma and pizzazz with a seductive power that had already drawn Mr Potter and Miss Granger and now the rest of the school. What could they possibly do to fight this? Especially with the head of the light side unable to do anything, slumped on the floor." At least one third of the Golden trio still had some sense. Ron Weasley stood out in this afternoons events as remaining light and good, so did his sister.

The old man sighed as he stood, "We had all better get some sleep. Try to think about some solutions for this crisis. We will reconvene at tomorrows staff meeting, but the teaching year starts early so I will see you all tomorrow." He looked wearily around the room, "Minerva, Severus please stay behind."

The two mentioned moved closer as Dumbledore made it to his armchair. The three sat in a triangle of chairs.

"Severus, did you have any knowledge of this advancement?"

Snape focused on strengthening his occulmacy shields and projecting false images of his Death Eater meetings.

"No Albus, I am as much surprised as you are like I told you, the Raven was disguised in the meetings." Severus met Dumbledore's eyes unconcerned, the old fool would find nothing incriminating he had been doing this to long.

Satisfied that Snape was telling the truth Dumbledore turned to address both his teachers. "We must call an Order meeting, this development is important to our efforts in the war. I shall summon the other members and it shall commence in my office in an hour. I shall see you then."

Minerva and Albus exited the staffroom to prepare, leaving Snape as the sole resident. Left to contemplate Harry Potter. _What was the boy doing? Revealing who he was to the world. The Hogwarts gossip chain ensured the entire world would know his identity by the end of the week. He hardly had the Death Eaters under his thumb and now he would be hated and spurned by all wizards and witches. Why not use his anonymity to move around and effect the world as both Dark Lord and Saviour. _"Stupid Gryffindor." The muttered before heading up to the Head office.

Severus moved into Dumbledore's office. "Excellent, my boy, we are all here." He couldn't help but cringe slightly.

"Now everyone is present," continued Albus, "There is some very grievous news that came to light at the welcoming feast tonight. It appears that neither Harry nor Hermione are returning to Hogwarts this year. They have become involved in a sewing class which they are finding more enjoyable."

Both Snape and McGonagall stared at him. When he noticed their faces he realised what he said then tried again.

"No, no what I meant to say was the two of them are being stimulated more by a muggle education."

"Albus. Stop messing about this is a serious issue."

"I know it is but something is changing the words I am saying. I physically can't say the words."

"That's ridiculous Albus."

By that stage the rest of the Order was looking both confused and intrigued watching the by play with fascination.

"Minerva, maybe you should do the honours. It appears I am under the influence of a compulsion spell."

"Yes, yes. Everyone, it has come to our attention that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger believe in God and have devoted themselves whole-heartedly to the religious order of the muggle church." Minerva gasped, "I appear to have been affected too. Severus surely they can't have affected us all, you try."

He stated in his drawling monotone reserved for Order meetings, "Potter and Granger have decided to watch a marathon of all James Bond movies."

Confusion was the prominent expression gracing the faces turned towards Snape.

"What is a movie? And who is James Bond?" asked Delias Diggle.

"I don't know, why are you looking at me?" fired up Snape.

"I believe," replied Remus Lupin slowly, "that a movie is a form of muggle visual entertainment and James Bond is one series that is loved by muggles."

"Yes Remus, you are correct, but that is not what the pair are doing. Perhaps Minerva could grace the Order with tonight's events like you showed myself."

"Certainly Albus, certainly." The Headmaster pulled out his pensive as Professor McGonagall extracted her memory.

Once it had settled the Order dove in, keen to know this mysterious news. What they found was rather a shock. Minerva was spread eagled on her bed pleasuring herself. Her normally stern expression had disappeared to be replaced by flushed cheeks and hair matted with sweat. Many of the adults standing watching this private moment were ex-students of the professor and even though they had learnt to accept her as adults, this view brought on a whole new level. This brought her down to her human fragilities.

Dumbledore had the sense to extract the crowd from the scene. Minerva plopped down shame faced with her head resting in her hands. Others in the room could not look at her without blushing violently. There was silence for a long time as everyone tried to recollect themselves.

Professor McGonagall finally raised her head, "That was not the memory I extracted. Severus could you enlighten the Order?"

"No. If I was affected by the verbal taboo I will not suffer embarrassment under the hand of a memory swap. It appears the miscreants have prevented anyone outside Hogwarts knowing the secret."

"They are not in trouble are they?" cried out Molly, "My little babies are okay aren't they?"

"It is obviously important enough to call an Order meeting at 2 am in the morning Albus. What can you tell us?" Moody's paranoia started to show.

"I suppose all I can offer is to tell you to be cautious. We have entered a new phase in the war. Travel home safely. I will see you all in 2 weeks for our normal meeting."

The company dispersed. Snape swept out first and proceeded with all due speed to his rooms. He slammed his door behind him and strode to his desk. He braced himself against it. _What was the brat thinking? What was I thinking? Joining up with someone who would blurt out information just like that no blackmail, and to an audience that could have completely freaked and derailed his whole operation. And the Granger girl, what could he possibly want with the girl? And why did Malfoy refer to both of them as the Raven? Surely not! Harry had seemed so determined to secure my affections. He surely would not take me for a fool. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree! _At that Professor Snape swept his fist across the table in a fit of rage. He slumped down exhausted.

He was waking up the next morning when his mark flared calling him for a meeting. He alerted Albus for a substitution and left swathed in his black robes and mask.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. The Seduction of Severus Snape

Hello again - I think I should just resign you all to the fact that updates will probably be monthly. I try to update more frequently but things just get in the way. And if I tell you all this then when you get extra you can be happy and joyful.

Hope you all in join the start of the trio!

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine but this scene sure is

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

It was a week later and Severus Snape was preparing his report for the Raven.

After his initial doubt about Harry Potter's intentions he realised it wasn't malicious. He was simply a charismatic leader who was able to manipulate weakness with talent. Something Snape had always appreciated, so why was it so different in regards to Potter?

He was simply doing his job and he clearly knew talent and how to achieve the best results. He definitely appreciated Severus, after all, despite their history he was now the Raven spymaster. I guess he was slightly bitter about Granger.

He flexed his arm and relaxed the glamour covering his forearm and there it was a blank canvas not even a scar. He reached up with his left hand and stroked the Raven tattoo on his right shoulder blade with the back of his fingers. An action, which had become habit in his private chambers.

He donned his black Death Eater robes but left the mask where it was, somehow he sensed it was inappropriate.

With that he flooed to Headquarters. It seemed as though changes had occurred here much like they had a Hogwarts. The entire place had lost the oppressing dark feel Severus had associated with Voldemort's reign. It was nothing he could physically pinpoint but the hallways felt regal and majestic.

Severus moved to the doorway of the Raven apartments. It was quite distinctive by the 2 Ravens parading and preening over the door. He raised his fist to knock but the door swung open of its own accord.

He moved inside to a comfortable common room, decorated with black upholstery and silver, gold and bronze trimmings. No one was present, but a green tree snake unwound itself from a miniature tree and slithered into the next room.

Minutes later Harry Potter walked through the same door with the snake draped across his shoulders. It was a combination of that and his shirtless, toned chest that got Severus's blood pumping.

"Welcome to our abode. Take a seat, Artemis here told us our favourite person had arrived."

Snape lowered himself onto the couch and shuffled his robes until his crutch was amply covered, "Thank you my Lord Raven."

"Please call me Harry. No need to be formal with myself or Hermione in private."

"Certainly Harry." Severus crossed his hands with grace. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the action and he bit his lip, it had been so long coming and he finally was where both he and Hermione wanted him, he didn't want to mess it up by moving too fast.

"So tell me Severus. What has been brewing at Hogwarts?"

"May I just start by saying that was an inspiring speech on the train, it has stirred quite a change in the student body."

"Ah so you heard that did you?"

"Mr Weasley unwittingly supplied me with the information I needed. That louse has a mind as easy to read as a child's picture book."

Harry gave a chuckle. "Indeed he does, well done Severus. What sort of commotion has been instigated?"

"Well it was 2 days into term before any teachers noticed that the 1st years had not been sorted. That was hastily rectified but the sorting hat's song was very interesting. It talked about 3 reigning as one in a new order and the need to follow advice previously given and to choose carefully."

"Interesting. Do you believe that hat is at all prophetic?" queried Harry.

Severus choose his answer carefully, "I am not much of a believer of prophesy and other divination arts. Even if they are correct people such as Dumbledore and the Order put too much faith in them and the events foretold. They just sit and wait for them to play out when everything requires action to occur."

"A wise stance, yet none the less the hat has described what I have been fighting to achieve and what I will continue to fight for. It knows far more than us mere mortals give it credit for."

"Does that mean your eventual goal is to rule the wizarding world with Lord Voldemort and Miss Granger?"

"Did you not hear my proclamation at the meeting last week? Voldemort's reign is almost over. I intend to gift his head to Dumbledore for the Yule tide."

"Then who will be the third?"

"Severus Tobias Snape." Replied Harry with that odd gleam in his eyes again.

Severus sat frozen, unsure how to respond. His dreams and desires seemed destined to be answers but it was taking a while to comprehend.

During the silence between the two males another door opened across from Severus, behind Harry. Hermione walked out dressed only in a white lace bra and pants set. Between the Raven's states of dress Severus was feeling over dressed for the occasion. Hermione walked up behind Potter's chair and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Darling you should have told me Severus had arrived."

"Can you blame a man for wanting sometime alone with him?"

Hermione gave a playful slap to his shoulder as she straightened. She than moved around Harry's chair towards Snape.

"Lovely to see you Severus, dear. She planted a lingering kiss to his cheek, "Allow me to change into something more appropriate. I'll grab something to eat as well."

Severus raised his hand to his cheek where it was till tingling as he watched her depart the room.

"We are completely serious about courting you Severus. Both Hermione and I desire you and although our relationship is fulfilling it seems as though there is something missing."

"You want me? You both want me?"

"Yes Severus we both need you to be with us. Permanently. We will not throw you away later." Answered Hermione. She had entered by the same door, as Severus had spoken. She'd thrown on a matching gown, which was sheer, hiding nothing extra. Its only purpose to cause a tantalising slide of the fabric that affected both males in the room.

Severus cleared his throat as Hermione sat very close to him on the couch. "Before this progresses any further, I have some questions for you."

"Go on." Directed Harry.

"Why…?" he trailed off.

"Why you? Well there are plenty of reasons. You're sexy as hell." Commenced Harry.

"Your fingers seem to glide across everything you do. They grab my imagination as to what other things they are talented with." Continued Hermione, as she secured said fingers in her hand.

"You're intelligent and you present a challenge."

"And you're dry wit, sarcasm and sense of humour fit completely."

"Not to mention you understand that spells are neither dark nor light but just a means to an end, yet you are not reliant on them."

"As much as I am enjoying your flattery, the question I meant to ask was, why did you inform Hogwarts of your identities?"

"Ah the crucial question. They are the generation that will influence the beginning of our reign the most. They are also the lest affected by Dumbledore's omnipresence and are still at a malleable age. After all look at the immediate effect that our speech had upon their attitudes towards house divisions. They were forced to look at the world around themselves and they saw the injustices that escape so many adults. If you can tell me in all honesty that the adult population of the wizarding world would achieve that in a few short hours we will tell them tomorrow."

"No I understand your reasoning. But then why did you allow the adults of the school to know?"

"That's easy Severus," Hermione purred. "It was entertaining to watch them squirm. Some still do not accept it do they?"

"My favourite part," continued Harry, "was Dumblefuck informing the Order of our dalliance in a sewing class or nunnery."

"You were there? How did you manage that? Dumbledore has all sorts of protection surrounding that office."

"No we weren't there, but you were. See this necklace," said Hermione as she pulled her raven chain out, "If I tap this with the end of my wand and say someone's name I can observe that person if they have a dark mark and their surrounding, it is quite useful."

"I have one as well, and you will receive one also if you agree to our courtship. We also get reports from the castle portraits as to what is happening around the school. I am the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw at some point in my bloodlines so I have Hogwart's allegiance. I will hand that over to you as spymaster so you can add that to your arsenal of information."

"So you can watch anyone with a dark mark." Severus was awed, "So that is how you know the death eaters not loyal to you. Anthony Charleston was telling me how 2 of his dinning companions slumped dead after bad mouthing the Raven. You were watching them, you knew!"

"God no." replied Hermione, "I believe when that occurred we were convincing you to become our spymaser. Plus 5 others died within minutes of those two. That is way too many to keep a watch on. No there is a suicide spell ingrained into the dark mark, which sets off at such an occasion. Very usdeful. I believe we have weeded out majority of the naysayers, haven't we darling."

"Yes I think it has halved the number of dark forces but now we have a loyal base of support."

"Another question. How did you restrain the spread of your identities?"

Harry smiled, "Dumbledore was right. It was a compulsion charm. Just slightly adjusted. It compels the victim to tell a nonsensical lie verbally, an embarrassing memory swap to a pensive or changes writing to harmless drabble about life's troubles when trying to convey our identity to people outside the know. The Death Eaters are under similar compulsion except breach of that _contract_ results in their death."

"How has Voldemort taken this turn of events?"

"Well he doesn't know the extent of it. We're positive he has guessed some aspects but Death Eaters that have attempted to inform him have failed. He knows there is a second Raven, he has seen the thrones but for the last week he has holed himself within his quarters most likely mulling over his options. Eventually I'm sure he will challenge me to a duel, which I will win and I will have his head for Dumbledore's present."

"You seem very confident in your ability to defeat the Dark Lord."

"My abilities far surpass his so it should be easy and if I fail I have both you and Hermione to finish the job."

"You are also very confident I will join Granger and you in this sordid affair."

"I think Severus you had already decided that before I entered the room" replied Hermione, as she pressed up against him from navel to lips. They met, her's were soft and full but Snape sat frozen despite the temptation.

His logical mind refused to back down and he pushed Hermione away quickly only to find Harry on the otherside, balanced on the armrest.

"Stop! You were both my students less than 3 months ago. You are both 16 for Merlin's sake!" Panicked Professor Snape.

Harry and Hermione, having anticipated this objection both slid closer.

"Don't think of our physical age." Harry huskily reprimanded in Severus's ear, "For neither of us are truly represented by it. You saw my excuses for relatives. They ensured I grew up well before my time. Dumbledore also had quite a large hand ensuring I had plenty of life threatening experiences to continue my premature growth. Let's not forget my most recent birthday that added knowledge to experience and resilience."

"And Severus" Hermione purred. He turned his head from Harry's seductive tone to her equally enticing voice, "would you be having these thoughts about students?"

The muscles in Severus's body relaxed. _How could he picture either of these adults as students? They were both experience enough, intelligent enough and powerful enough to run and win over the Dark Side within 3 months._

Both Harry and Hermione felt it and understood immediately his acceptance. Hermione's lips found his again and Harry stroked his hand across Severus's collar bone then lowed his lips to the hollow in his neck.

Stuck between both, Snape's chilly façade melted. He didn't know how to respond, so unlike his normally calculated movements he freed himself and just allowed himself to feel.

He swiped his tongue across Hermione's plump bottom lip and copied her moan as their tongues entwined. One hand cupped her head while the other ran itself up Harry's naked torso.

After mintues of heated snogging where they all rearrangemented themselves into more intimate positions, Harry stood and pulled Severus to his feet. Hermione followed him up and togethger they pushed Snape's outer robe off his shoulders and allowed it to poole on the ground. Next off was his shirt and Harry planted kisses from his belly button up his chest, along his jaw to nibble on his earlobe.

"You shouldn't hide all this under those robes. They disguise this beautiful expanse." Harry whispered.

Severus whimpered then replied in a voice deep with arousal, "You can see it like this anytime you want lover."

Harry attacked his lips with a ferocity he dared not use with Hermione. Severus responded in kind. Teeth clashed and they both had their hands in the other's hair, pulling and holding them close. Severus's back arched as Hermione's hand found his crouch and gave it a squeeze through the fabric of his pants.

She kissed his Raven tattooo, "Let's find the bedroom." She disintangled Severus's hands from Harry's hair and lend him into their bedroom.

Spinning him around so his back was to the bed, she pushed him down onto the black silk covers. Dropping her shoulders the gown slipped off, it slid down, clinging to her body as it decended. She was left in scant bra and pants. Harry entered behind her and kissed her shoulder but both their eyes were roaming Severus's firm body. Tonight was all about their new lover.

Harry gave a smack to her arse as she saucily swayed forward. On all fours she climbed up his body kissing him as her hands slowly removed his belt then undid his pants releasing his straining erection.

Harry discarded his own clothing and joined the duo on the bed. The only person with clothes adorning her body was Hermione. Severus and Harry shared a meaningful look before reversing Hermions's postion and striping her naked. Hovering abover her was Severus's member, which she took full advantage of. He wasnt ready for her warm mouth and almost collasped as he let out a gutteral cry.

This left Severus bent over on all fours, just where Harry wanted him. He traced his hand over his lover's bum with a touch light enough to only tickle the nerves.

Harry parted Severus's cheeks and traced his crack with this tongue from the top to the base of his cock where his tongue entwined wiith Hermione. Severus could feel the interplay around his balls and it was making him climb higher and higher.

Harry's tongue then laved at his rosette and he felt the wet muscle probe inside. Harry continued preparing him and although it was uncormfortable, Hermione's efforts turned the sensations into pleasure. Severus lost himself and soon Harry was entering him and suddenly his world exploded as Harry hit his prostate first trust.

He didnt notice Hermione's movements in his esctasy but soon he felt himself being engulfed by a tight channel. The feel of being filled and filling was amazing and he could sense himself nearing the edge. The trio climbed and as one climaxed.

They remanded connected as they curled up in the large bed. In the morning there was a mild satisfying throbbing travelling up Severus's spine. He found himself pressed between his two lovers. He smiled slyly, he knew the perfect wake up for them.

Professor Snape didn't make it back to Hogwarts until mintues before his first class Monday. Fuck what the Headmaster thought.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. The Order Meets the Raven

Welcome back to the next instalment of _The Clocking is Ticking on the Light_ - sorry its been so long but I hope you all enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** Its MINE - all mine!......... well not really

* * *

"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore started, "I'm glad you all found our new location with ease. Due to the series of events that have occurred in the previous months I am immensely glad Deidilas has lent his house to use for our new headquarters. Thank you Deidilas."

"It's no trouble, Albus. It hasn't been used for years except for a couple of rooms. It is good to breathe some life back into the old place."

"We will install the defences tomorrow morning. Alastair could you organise that please."

"Certainly Albus. I've started on the rudimentary defences. We should never have a meeting in the open."

All of a sudden the large double doors swung open.

"Sorry I am late. It took time to track which house you had chosen." Harry Potter waltzed into the room as if he belonged. He was casually dressed in a sooty cream collar & midnight blue slacks topped off with an open midnight blue over robe.

To Severus he looked like dessert come early but he knew the drill, they needed Dumblefuck's confidence so he would act like vermin just walked in.

For most of the Order it was a relief to see the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been missing in action since the incidence in Grimmauld Place, but he finally had come back to them. They were in for a rude shock.

From Albus, Minerva and Severus came exclamations of shock, terror and expulsion. Wands were levelled at Potter's heart as he strolled forward.

"You are not welcome here Potter. You choose your affiliation and you are no longer welcome amongst honest people." Minerva iterated.

"Professors!" said Remus Lupin, "What are you doing? Lower your wands. Its Harry there, we haven't seen him for months and suddenly you're going to attack him?!"

"You haven't told them?" queried Harry, "Oh yes that's right, I made sure you couldn't." He continued with a sneer. He turned to the Order. "I'm sure you all recall that very intriguing and if I may say hilarious meeting a few weeks ago in the early hours of the morning."

He received nods of acknowledgement and some pink tinged faces in memory. "Well what they were attempting to tell you is that I am the Raven."

There was silence, a nervous giggle emitted in the crowd. From behind him Dumbledore shot a _stupefy_ at the Boy-Who-Lived's back and he crumpled to the ground.

The order nervously gathered around the body. "Albus, is it true?" was whispered and like the teachers at Hogwarts that fateful night the voice held a plea for it to all be a joke.

"I'm afraid it is the truth." Silence fell around the circle.

A minute past before a voice piped up behind them." That wasn't very gentlemanly Dumbledore." It was the same voice that had declared themself the Raven. They took a double take between the inert horizontal Harry Potter and the Harry Potter lounged in a chair at the table. Some were perplexed but many shot off stunners and binding spells. Most were reflected or dissolved leaving some Order members unconscious and tied up but one managed to hit the lounging man and he was wrapped securely in ropes.

"Now we've got you Potter. You are going to answer some questions –"

"Are you sure you have the right Potter?" said the 2nd.

"After all there are now 3 of us." Continued a new arrival.

The Order confirmed the presence of the 3 Harry Potters in the room and the fear started to build. He must have polyjuiced his followers to confuse them.

"Capture them all!" yelled Moody.

"You can attempt it." The two conscious ones said together.

As the Order started pulling their wands more and more Harry Potters appeared from thin air. Multiples, multiplied until the room was filled with a regimented army of Harry Potters.

_How did he possibly transport this many followers into the hideout_ thought Moody. He could still feel the intact apparation and porkey wards and the floo wasn't connected.

Despite the many 100s of Harry Potters the Order just barely outnumbered them.

"Potter are you going to come out and face us like a man?" drawled Snape.

"I am, I'm right in front of you." Replied 100s of voices simultaneously.

"Fuck this, lets take these bastards down." Exclaimed a wand happy Order member.

A battle raged. Coloured lights flew back and forth between the sides. Although Order members fell under the barrage, Harry Potters seemed to only swell in power.

The end result was each Order member was under the wand point of a Harry Potter. And each wand point was identical holly, eleven inches. That ruled out the possibility of polyjuice after all each person could only use his or her own wand successfully. It was an indicator of illusionary work but illusion could not fight independently like that, they couldn't fight at all.

Once again the double doors at the head of the room opened, and 2 figures walked through. They were both dressed all in white except coal black cloaks, they skirted the group of prisoners until they were in the open space at the other end of the hall. Once there they each drew up a throne with their wands. When finished they turned to face the assembled prisoners.

Slowly & in sync the figures lowered their hoods. "Hello Order" said this new Harry Potter. "Hermione & myself here represent two thirds of the Raven. Our third contingent is currently involved in more distasteful matters than we hope this entertainment will turn out to be. But as you can see two of us are more than able to over power your pathetic group of conspirators."

"Now," said Hermione, "We are going to release you from wand point and we are going to engage in a chat."

The order watched in awe and fascination as the Harry Potter copies shot into the figure on the throne. As more joined he glowed with energy only returning to normal when the last one settled into his form.

"Please. Take your seats." The Order shuffled to their chairs in a daze. "Well as lovely as it is to see you all we are here to clear up questions you have about us. After all we are the current mystery."

Molly started to prattle, "Oh Harry, Hermione I'm so glad you're alright! Arthur and I have been fretting about what has been happening and whether you are both safe. Dears, please come back to the Burrow and I'll cook you up a big dinner then you can go back to Hogwarts."

"Molly dear, I don't think you understand," murmured Arthur.

"Indeed," replied Hermione, "at least one of you has some sense."

"Harry Potter, I have helped you you've whole life. I placed you with your caring relatives to ensure you had a normal childhood away from the fame you would have endured in the wizarding world and I nurtured you throughout Hogwarts. You should abandon this foolishness, I will personally train you up too defeat the madman."

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore," mimicked Harry, "You have nothing you could possible offer me. I know more than you could possibly hope to teach me."

Dumbledore was grasping at straws, "You are apart of the light, always have been, you represent all that is good in this world. You have stood by the sides of light your entire life. Think of the up roar this could cause in the wizarding community, there will be despair among witches and wizards alike."

"I am awfully sorry Headmaster that you mistook your manipulations for my endorsement of your cause." Harry mocked.

"The prophesy Harry, you will need to defeat the Dark Lord-"

"The defeat of an individual has very little to do with your side of the war Dumbles. This is not a war between individuals it is a war of ideals and yours no longer coincide with my own. I am sorry I could not be your Golden Boy." Harry sneered.

"As to why we are here," Hermione took over, "we thought it only fair that you understood what you were fighting against. The raven flies for equality and unity, the defeat of pureblood supremacy and prejudices that are fraught in the wizarding world. We intend to absolve the corrupt Ministry and reform the governing system into something our entire world can appreciate and benefit from."

"How can you against blood superemacy when you willingly joined with Voldemort?" quiered Minerva.

Harry replied, "Professor, Voldemort's time is waning and he will not influence the policy of the Raven."

"Professor McGonagall, we _are_ honest people and we have no intention of a bloody takeover. To you all, when you think the time is right come seek us out. We will open our arms to old acquaintances if you find that things are not as they seemed before and you can help us right the wrongs of the past generations."

"With that we say our goodbyes and wish you all well. Know that you will never have a wand drawn on you if you come to Raven Headquarters so long as you do not draw your own."

With those parting words the pair stood linked arms and faded into the shadows surrounding them.

Many Order members felt some sense of security was lost as the two disappeared. All had thought their first encounter with the Raven would involve bloodshed and torture but here they were with a sense of loss as their sworn enemy left them with hardly a scratch. In the next few weeks that confusion was pushed to the back of their heads as Dumbledore rallied his troops into the frenzy he needed to come out on top of this war. He wanted the power and prestige of training the Golden Boy to destroy Voldemort but now he would just have to fight and win the hard way.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. The Twins' News

Hello dear readers,

I feel horrible having neglected you for so long and at best my excuses are feeble. Forces were conspiring to destroy my motivation to write. I was three quarters of the way through this about 2 weeks after the last post but I ended up losing my disk which was the first pit fall, then my trusty notebook ran out of pages about halfway through the chapter, I tried writing in another one but I just didn't sit well and subsequently I halted due to that respect as well. As some of you may have gathered I tend to get motivated to write when I am avoiding something, in particular - study. Hence about a week ago it hit me - exams are coming up, so I went out and got myself the right notebook and the friend that had borrowed my disk and forgot to give it back found it and returned it. Anyway I've added in plot and delicious smuttiness to make up for my laziness.

For those that want to know I have 6 chapters planned out until the end, unless of course the characters runoff again on their own tangent. Anything that you all want to see happen drop me a line they are fairly open for suggestions at this point.

Yours truely (and with promises to not take as long in the future),  
-AnExpressionOfWisdom

**Disclaimer:** You are reading fan fiction... repeat after me fan fiction

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The following day Harry taught Severus the multiplication spell that he had used to such effect in front of the Order. Severus now had a double acting at Hogwarts so in his words he could 'get away from teaching the ungrateful dunderheads'. Instead he was now involving himself to his upmost in war preparations. The bonus of the multiplication spell is if it is sustained for long periods of time while both bodies are sleeping the double conveys to Severus what has happened each day. Now the only time that Severus made an appearance at Hogwarts was to get updates from the portrait network and the spies within the students, which he didn't quite trust his double to observe the minute body language conveyed by his spies.

Work on the Hogwarts front was going swimmingly. Neville was working tirelessly to in still a sense of inadequacy in the Headmaster, pulling up any digressions that had happened in the last six years. Swaying the condemning student eye on what had been brushed over by Dumbledore. Getting them questioning why year after year they had been subjected to incompetent DADA teachers and life endangering situations in the 'safest place in the wizarding world'.

Another bonus of this arrangement was the time the Raven was able to spend together. Severus had settled into the Raven quarters and their bed as though he had always been their

It was around midmorning on a Sunday and Hermione had scuttled off by herself leaving Severus and Harry curled up contentedly in bed lounging in their post coital glow. Severus was dragging his fingers along the chest where his head rested. "Harry"

"hmmm" answered a drowsy Raven.

"You need to get up Darling."

"No I don't." he mumbled and gave Severus a squeeze.

"Harry you do, you have a meeting with the twins. They dug up some things on Dumbledore you need to hear."

Harry groaned. "Did you have to mention him in our bed?" he beseeched, "I'm getting up." He slid out from under the covers and ruffled his hair endearingly as he stood. "Do you want to come join me in the shower?" Harry queried with a Cheshire grin.

"Brat, you are already late, they'll be here any minuet. Plus I'm warm here."

"Aren't you coming out to meet them to? After all they are your spies."

"I have too much exposure to those two as it is. I believe I will enjoy what is left of my Sunday morning by lazing in bed."

Harry grumbled something derogatory about Potion Masters, spies and stupid meetings as he slunk into the adjoining bathroom.

Harry was dressed and relaxing in their reception room when the twins arrived. He greeted both with a plutonic hug before they settled on the couch across from the armchair he had sequestered.

"Now, Severus tells me you have some damning information on Dumbledore that I need to hear. I am most anxious to hear it, Dumbledore has had it coming for a long time and for someone of his magnitude and _innocence_ he has to have some type of devastating history he has tried his hardest to hide."

"You're quite right."

"Dumbledore has been a naughty boy."

"He was quite nefarious in his youth, and later."

"Do tell."

"Well let's start just after he left school shall we."

"Yes George. Now Harry, imagine this, Dumbledore a fresh young man just graduated from school with high accolades. He is occupied at home where he and his brother Alberforth are tasked with looking after their younger sister, after their parents died. One day he meets a young man and they hit it off."

"As they got closer," continued George, "Little Albus started to ignore the needs of his sister and brother who were both still in school. He got more and more involved in his lover. They were both intelligent and when they were not indulging in each other," he leered, "they were making plans, big plans."

"They saw themselves as future rulers of the wizarding world all purebloods subordinate to them and muggles and magical creatures in servitude or dead. He and his lover were known in their time together to be experimenting with Dark magic "

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Indeed and that's not the best part of the tale."

When Alberforth Dumbledore, the young brother confronted the pair about their plans and neglect he was subjected to the _cruciatus curse_ and by the end of that same day the sister was dead and both Albus and his lover had fled in different direction.

"You may know the name of his lover. Do you recall hearing about Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald?"

Harry gasped and rubbed his hands together, "Oh boys this is too good. I could just kiss you!"

"Later darling, there is still much left in this tale of intrigue."

"As it turns out Dumbledore and Grindelwald never joined forces again, Dumbledore opting to off his competition rather than be dragged down by the reputation Gellert had created for himself. I'm sure you have heard the old man use the phrase 'For the Greater Good', yes? Well that was the slogan Grindelwald and him crafted for themselves that fateful summer."

"Stirring isn't it. We took a side trip to Durmstrang and discovered the ideology scrawled on the wall of a courtyard. That was where Grindelwald went to school, and school legend details him jinxing the slogan into the wall after preaching his ideas to an audience."

"This is all very well and good and will definitely be of use in swaying the public but its nothing truly damning in a law court. If I'm going to take the bastard down, I want him completely facilitating his own demise with rock hard evidence. We don't want to be seen as destroyers of a hero we want to be the heroes saving them from the villain."

The twins shared a devilish smirk.

"You didn't think we were finished yet did you dear Harry?"

"No sweetums that was just the back story."

Harry's eyes sparkled and the 3 of them shared a conspiratorial smile.

"Harry, name us some light families."

"Well there are Weasleys, McGonagalls, Bones, Longbottoms, previously the Potters, Shacklebolts, Tonk –"

"Yes okay you get the idea."

"Now, what do those families have in common?"

"They are all anti-Voldemort and pro Dumbledore?"

"Yes they are and as a consequence every single one of those families have been striped of a good proportion of their wealth since Voldemort's first reign."

Harry tilted his head waiting for more.

"We were eavesdropping on our parents late one night and they were discussing something that caught our attention."

"They were reminiscing about a manor Dad grew up in and wishing the war hadn't striped them of their right to indulge their children as they would have liked."

"Of course the two of us –"

"with our curiosity spiked –"

"went to visit the goblins. Being of age we gathered the Weasley accounts for the last 100years under the pretext of familiar curiosity and responsibility."

"Now they were quite a read."

"For example did you know that two generations ago the Weasley family lived in as much luxury as the Potters of the time, and we aren't talking about a simple cottage in Godric's Hollow we mean a veritable castle in the countryside and a town house fit for the Malfoys, not to mention investment properties."

"I'm sure you are not surprised when we say this was shocking news to us. It was about 30years ago that we sae the initial leeching of the family fortune."

"This of course coincides with the rise of Voldemort and on innocent questioning the formation of the Order of the Phoenix. Most payments went into the vault for the Order but there was the occasional deposit straight into Dumbledore's private account. Properties and family heirlooms were sold off quickly and all proceedings hardly touched our vaults before being handed over and by the time of Halloween 1981 we were reduced to a single property, The Burrow and funds which were barely enough to sustain the already large family. On closer inspection it was clear that we were not the only family affected in the same way. All the families you mentioned before plus more have had a noticeable slump in wealth since Voldemort's initial rise."

"That is all very well and good but it just appears to be ill managed fund contributions from over eager supporters."

"We came to that conclusion too but then with out crafty ways we got a hold of the accounts for the Order and Dumbledore."

"Through an intricate pattern of transfers all the money has been festering in a series of Dumbledore accounts. None has been used for the war effort."

"Actually no lets rephrase. None has been used for the light war effort. Any deposits from Dumble's accounts have been to less than savoury places, Death Eaters bursaries and personal vendettas, he is financing the dark side of the war. No wonder the Order meetings never progress anywhere because Dumblefuck doesn't want them to. He is manipulating both sides of the war, he appears the good grandfatherly figure so he keeps his high powered positions and can achieve anything he wants."

"The old man has been ruling this world from the shadows for a long time. Anyone looking at the world will tell you its well past time for peace and stability."

The twins pushed a file of parchment towards Harry and he retrieved it. They sat forward in their chairs while watching the Raven skim the file. Once finished Harry released a smirk that spelt the old fool's downfall.

"Add that to your own story and the old goat will come toppling down from his pedestal."

"Indeed. Thank you boys."

"Now that business is finished," purred a twin "I think we deserve a reward twin of mine."

The duo slunk towards Harry and before he knew what was happening their hands were all over his body.

"Boys I don't think you should do that."

"Why darling?"

"Yes, Hermione won't mind."

No Hermione wouldn't mind but – "

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"But he will." Finished Harry.

The twins scrambled to their feet to face an irate Severus Snape. He was in a fury and with it a wind had picked up and was whipping his hair around his face. He stood there with his hands on his hips in nothing but his trousers, his raven necklace and a ferocious scowl.

"Sorry Professor Snape, sir." The twins said, cowed.

"Get. Out." Severus articulated with care.

The Weasley twins fled.

As they left Harry sidled up to his lover, "Oh you look so sexy when you're in a jealous rage, Sevvie."

His scowl had melted but the wind still whipped his hair around. He lifted Harry up and slammed him against the wall, "You're mine!" and he smashed their lips together. The kiss was brutal and intense. Severus was claiming ownership.

"Where's 'Mione?" growled Snape.

"Shopping" gasped out Potter.

"She needs to be here for this."

"Call her then."

Snape kept Harry pressed to the wall as he grasped his necklace. "Hermione, come home now."

"I'll be back shortly, I've just found this fantastic book." She said distractedly.

"Tell them to hold it." He demanded back. She heard the message behind the words and immediately returned to their quarters to discover her boys rutting against the wall.

Severus spotted her and growled, "You're going to help teach Potter a lesson. Go to the bedroom, we'll be there soon."

"With pleasure." As she past she nipped Severus on the shoulder, "You're so sexy when you're all angry and demanding."

Severus hauled an eager Harry after Hermione into the bedroom. "What pray tell has Harry done to deserve this punishment Sev?" queried 'Mione as she striped.

"I found him with those Weasley twins all over him." He growled again. By this time all three were naked. Snape positioned Harry spreadeagled on their bed, securing his wrists to the headboard.

Harry moaned as he watched his two loves staring down at him from the end of the bed. His hips stretched upwards as his arousal ached for attention.

He groaned from deep in his throat as Severus palmed his head before his hand stroked down to the base of his erection. Sev muttered under his breath and Harry felt something constrict almost painfully beneath the fingers.

Sev's hand withdrew, "There that should hold you until we are ready to let you cum.

Harry's head craned to look down his body and what he saw was a green snake that wrapped around the base of his penis. He whimpered as he spotted the cock ring and his dick gave a twitch.

Severus and Hermione looked on with a smug grin apiece, "Doesn't he look lovely Sevvie darling. Completely debauched and yearning for us."

"Why yes he does my dear" Addressing Harry Severus said, "Potter, I am a very possessive man. When I claim something it is mine." He paused as he crawled onto the bed and up to whisper in his saviour's ear. "I am going to pleasure you so thoroughly that you forget all those others that have ever flitted through your thoughts. You are mine! Before I am through tonight you will be screaming my name until your voice is horse and you would rather die than receive anymore pleasure. Only then when you know you belong to me will I allow you to cum."

Harry's brain was whirling already in ecstasy at the way his lover was claiming him and his deep baritone seduction that always manages to melt him into a puddle of goo.

Severus looked back and threw a sultry look at Hermione who was still standing at the end of the bed.

Severus was in control and her was waiting for him to command her. "Straddle him." He ordered.

Hermione moved to obey, splayed over Harry's groin on her knees, his cock teasing her entrance.

Snape steadied her before pushing her down by her shoulders. She was impaled on Harry's cock in one swift movement. Both of them ground into each other trying to gain more friction as Severus prevented 'Mione rising with his hand on her shoulders.

"Stay still." Was the next command his two young lovers froze. Severus removed his hands from Hermione's shoulders and smirked at the blatant arousal on both their faces as they followed his commands.

"So beautiful, my dears." He said as he stroked down Hermione's back and moved behind her, "So willing to do anything I command." 'Mione shivered and Harry moaned as her muscles moved around him. "Hermione, this is a lesson for you too. Both of you care mine and no one else's. I will not share you with others." He relayed that between kisses he littered down her back and where his lips pressed they left a trail of fire.

"Lend forward. Kiss Harry." Hermione found herself passionately entwined with Harry's tongue. She only broke the kiss as she felt a wet tongue move over her puckered hole. She thrust back on the weapon of torture as it started moving away and whimpered pitifully, "Please Sev!"

The devious tongue returned and swirled around her second entrance. As Severus continued to pleasure her Harry was becoming increasingly detached as he felt Hermione thrust and roll her hips and clench her walls as she tried to gain more access to the probing tongue.

Severus moved in his fingers and before long he deemed her ready and moved to replace them with something bigger.

As he slid into place all he could hear was two voices yelling in pleasure.

"Oh my god Sev, so big so good."

"Fuck, fuck Sev I can feel you through her, fuck I think I'm going to explode."

Severus groaned trying desperately to contain himself. Once he had himself under control he started moving, in out, in out fucking both nubile young bodies, they were moving desperately against him and each other.

Harry wished his hands were untied so he could fist them into his lovers's hair and pull them further down. With desperate abandon he trust up, he had been at his peak and unable to finish for what seemed like hours. He started to beg and babble, "Please Sev, let me cum. I need….I need… Sev… please… Sev… fuck… I'm… I'm yours… please… I belong to you… only you…let me cum."

Hearing Harry beg finally sent Hermione over the edge and her clenching, devouring walls were milking Sev. In his final seconds of sanity he reached down and touched the cock ring releasing Harry and together they exploded into her.

Once they had all collapsed onto the bed Harry exhaled. "Well fuck, if that is how you react everything someone comes onto us I'll be inviting the twins around again as soon as I can stand."

Severus just growled threateningly.

* * *

Please Review!


	21. Let the Games Begin

I know it has been a while and I am very sorry. I had exceptional writers block on this one in an attempt to make it happen and keep it within the feel of the story. I have been travelling for the last month and finally had inspiration from an off hand comment made by a friend on Mykonos. I hope you like it and I'm sorry its a bit shorter than usual but the next chapter is in the works so hopefully it won't be quite so long in coming.

**Disclaimer:** JKRs characters...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The stage was set and Voldemort was confident. He has swaggered down form his apartments to the meeting hall. Although he had not seen any of his Death Eaters he figured they were off satisfying their murderous nature – he would call them shortly. He settled down on his throne opposite Potter's. Potter's throne it seemed was as large as a couch. He had obviously taken to lounging in a more dignified manner than with his legs flopped over the arm. It seemed he had become complacent without Voldemort there to continue the image of their regime. He also noticed the shadows that encroached on the throne that seemed so illuminated.

It was time to bring Potter back onto a leash. He pulled out his bone white wand and summoned. He waited but no black cloaks and white masks appeared. He summoned again and his anger was flaring, he shot off a curse at the opposing throne that had been causing all his troubles but even that just caused him to become more infuriated as the curse didn't reach the obnoxious piece of furnishing.

A deep voice echoed from behind him, "It's frustrating when you lose control of your own life isn't it."

Voldemort shot a cruciatus over his shoulder but the voice continued from his other side, "You brought this on yourself. Between you and Dumbledore my life has never been my own. It has always been me being pulled from one corner to another."

The voice materialised into the grown up Potter as he excited the shadows and stood in front of Voldemort's throne. It was at this stage that Voldemort noticed two other figures on the Raven headed throne across the room. "These past months have been very liberating. I have 3 campaigns though that I have to complete. One is already to launch I just need to finish the first so that it can start with a bang. I will destroy Dumbledore like he destroyed my life. As for you, you will die just like you murdered my parents and numerous others."

Lord Voldemort almost lost his control and spluttered but at the last minute he regained composure and simply sneered, "You could not topple me you little up start."

"Well we will see about that." Then as though he was neither weary nor worried, Harry Potter turned his back to the most feared dark lord of the century and strutted to join the still illusive figures on the opposing throne. When he reached it the figure Voldemort could now discern as female pulled Potter down into a passionate kiss as the other figure strokes his back and nuzzles his neck.

Voldemort's loathing only increases as he watched the scene. Whoever those two were would go down with Potter no matter the consequences.

"So Tom how would you like to do this?"

With his hated father's name his temper flared again.

The female was illuminated as she entered the conversations. "The flock needs to witness this." A _mudblood,_ a person this regime was against, _giving orders_ but before he could react the second figure was revealed.

"I shall call them. Flock In." As people started arriving all they could hear was a ferocious yell of "Traitor!" that appeared to echo through the meeting hall.

Voldemort was steaming with rage and on his feet. His circle of Death Eaters were in a V-shaped formation all facing that blasted Potter. Their attire had changed as well, he could not see a single mask and instead of black death eater robes, they were midnight blue with matching cloaks adorned with a Raven in flight.

It seemed he had been too secure in his hold over these traitorous minions and now as he looked he could hardly distinguish a familiar face.

"Turn and face your true Lord." He finally screamed to the faceless crowd.

Not a muscle twitched, it was as though no one had spoken at all.

Potter then commenced speaking and a feeling of attention and respect radiated from what that mudblood had termed the flock. "Welcome Flock, today is the day you have been waiting for. The day we take the first step towards our goal if you could please turn and take your final look at the most feared Dark Lord of our time."

The V split and broke apart as hundreds of faces simultaneously turned to stare at the irate Voldemort, whose composure was well and truly gone. That was the last thing the old lord saw before three green beans of the killing curse contacted with his chest and he flew backwards into his outrageously decorated throne positioned in a parody of his upright posture.

When the final light extinguished from the snakelike body, the former Death Eaters turned away from the thing that had imprisoned them with false ambitions for decades, and looked at their arm with the dark mark. It was as though it simply dissolved yet the Raven remained then as the last of it disappeared the Raven flew up their arm and they would later find it with two others adorning their upper back.

Harry wandered down the still split flock and with his dagger severed Tom Riddle's head from his body. He set the body on fire then turned. Holding the head up with a feral grin he said, "Excellent, we now have Dumbledore's Yule present."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
